


And then I saw you, standing there.

by Lauralanathalasa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 80,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralanathalasa/pseuds/Lauralanathalasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauralana is an Elf sent by her Keeper to spy on the conclave. Unfortunately, it blows up. She is left with fixing the world and perhaps fixing the heart of another person. She finds herself deeply attracted to the Inquisitions Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfic. But I am excited too see what you guys think! I don't own anything of Dragon Age or Bioware. If anyone notices any plot holes, or contradictions, or you simply have a suggestion you can comment below.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised

She could hear something skittering behind her as she opened her eyes, but she couldn’t see anything. Looking around she could make out faint jagged objects being cast in an eerie green light. Suddenly a bright light appeared up and away from her. Without thinking she began to run towards it. The partial darkness and green lighting scared her and she wanted to be away from it. As she ran she could hear creatures following her. She came to some steps and began climbing them. Halfway up the stairs she could see a figure standing on the ledge in front of her, it looked like a woman.   
As the figure reached for the figure, she gathered the courage to look behind her. The sight horrified her and she screamed in panic. Giant spiders were chasing her. She looked back to the figure but was blinded by white light. Suddenly she felt herself hit solid ground and the wind being knocked out of her. Opening her eyes she could see she was in a ruined building. Guards rushed her and she could swear she heard one say something about Andraste. Suddenly her hand pulsed and she screamed at the pain and passed out.

  
She awoke in a room in chains, guards surrounded her with their swords drawn and pointed at her.  She chanced a glance at her left hand. There was a weird crease and when she moved it closer to her face it pulsed and sputtered making her scream in surprise. The door out of the prison opened fast and hard as two women entered. One had short black hair and two scars on her face; one on her left cheek was long, almost from her chin to her cheek bone. The other scar on her right cheek was small, but deep. The other woman had medium length red hair partially hidden under a hood.

  
The black haired woman walked behind her and leaned down to her ear and said “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead, except for you elf.”

  
“What do you mean _everyone_ is dead” She asked the woman.

  
“Explain this!” She shouted as she grabbed her left hand, the crease sputtering in response.

  
“I-I can’t” She said back.

  
“What do you mean you can’t?!” The woman shouted

  
“I don’t know what that is, or how it got there.” She said to the woman.

  
“You’re lying!” The woman shouted as she grabbed her shirt, lifting her off the ground. She began to make a fist, making the elf flinch. The red haired woman pushed her back from the elf and said, “We need her Cassandra!”

  
“I don’t understand! Will you please explain to me why I am here in chains” She pleaded to the red haired woman.

  
“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” The red haired woman asked.

  
“I remember going to conclave, as ordered by my Keeper. Before the talks could begin everything went black, and I woke up in a dark place, a very dark place. Then I was running and a woman reached out for me.” The elf explained.

  
“A woman?” The red haired woman asked with a hint of desperation in her voice. Cassandra pulled her back and told her to go to the forward camp. She then turned to the elf and un-did her chains, helping her stand. She then took out a length of rope and tied it around her wrists.

  
“What did happen?” The elf asked her.

  
“What is your name elf?” Cassandra asked her.

  
“Lauralana of Clan Lavellan, first of my keeper.” She said to Cassandra. “But you can call me Laura.”

  
“It would be easier to show you Laura.” Cassandra said, leading outside.

  
“What the fuck is _that_?” Laura asked as she looked up into the sky. There was a massive green tear.

  
“We call it _The Breach_. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.” Cassandra explained.

  
“An explosion can do that?” Laura asked.

  
“This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” Cassandra said. The Breach suddenly pulsed, as if it knew they were talking about it. Laura’s hand pulsed with it, pain ripping up her arm making her fall to her knees and scream in pain. “Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads… it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping all of this. But there isn’t much time.”

  
“I understand.” Laura said as she stood up.

  
“Then…?” Cassandra asked, hopeful.

  
“I will do what I can to help.” Laura said confidently. Cassandra then grabbed her arm and led her through a makeshift camp. As they walked past people, Laura noticed everyone was glaring at her and whispering amongst themselves.

  
“They have already decided your fate. They need it.” Cassandra explained as she noticed Laura looking around nervously. “They all mourn Divine Justinia. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought everyone together. Now they are all dead.” Cassandra explained. Laura quickened her pace and followed Cassandra through a pair of large doors that opened to a bridge. Cassandra stopped her and cut the rope around her wrists.

  
“There will be a trial, I can promise no more.” Cassandra said. “Come it’s not far.”

  
“Where are you taking me?” Laura asked as she followed her.

  
“We must test your mark on something smaller than the Breach.” Cassandra explained. She pointed the way and Laura started across the bridge. As they approached another set of doors Cassandra ordered the men guarding it, to open it. They went through the doors and continued up the road. Laura looked up at the Breach again. There was a sickly green trail of mist going to the ground below it. They passed several soldiers on the path and when Laura could see another bridge ahead suddenly the Breach pulsed and Laura dropped to her knees as her hand responded. She clenched her jaw trying not to scream, but it didn’t help.

  
“The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.” Cassandra said as she continued up the path.

  
“How _did_ I survive the blast?” Laura asked as she caught up to her.

  
“They say you stepped out of a rift and fell unconscious. They say a woman was behind you. No one knows who she was.” Cassandra explained. As they came to the doors of another bridge they began to cross it. Suddenly a ball of green and black smoke flew into the side of the bridge, collapsing it. Cassandra and Laura fell straight to the frozen river a few feet below.  
A demon suddenly morphed out of the ground and Cassandra readied her sword and shield, running at it.

  
“Stay behind me!” She shouted. As Laura backed up she noticed the ground bubbling in front of her. She looked at Cassandra, and then all around her. She noticed a staff in the rubble and ran for it. Digging the staff out, she picked it up and quickly found her fighting stance. A demon erupted out of the ground and charged for her. Instantly she began casting lightning spells at it, shocking it in place. The demon shrieked and she threw a fireball at it, killing it. As she ran for Cassandra to help, the woman was just finishing her demon.

  
“I think it is over.” Laura said, catching her breath.

  
“Drop the staff, now!” Cassandra said as she pointed her sword at her.

  
“Alright you win. I’ll drop it.” Laura said dropping the staff instantly.

Cassandra sighed and sheathed her sword. Bending over she grabbed the staff and handed it back to Laura. Laura gave her a confused look.  
“I can’t protect you at all times. And I cannot expect you to be defenseless.” Cassandra said as she turned around. “I should remember you agreed to come willingly.”  
As they found a new trail to follow Cassandra handed her some healing potions. Laura tried to stay off the river; it was slippery and hard to walk on. She noticed she didn’t see any other soldiers along the road above them. Actually she hadn’t really seen very many soldiers to begin with.

  
“Where are all your soldiers?” She asked Cassandra.

  
“At the forward camp, or fighting. We are on our own for now.” Cassandra said as she followed Laura. They came to the river and Laura stopped. She tried to look for an alternate route but couldn’t find one. She sighed as she stepped onto the ice and carefully kept going towards the Breach. They climbed a small hill and looked down through the valley. Two demons were below them, so Cassandra leapt off the ridge at them and Laura attacked them from the ridge. When they killed the two demons they continued along the river and Cassandra grabbed Laura’s arm quickly.

  
“Look.” She said as she pointed to the demon on a hill. “Attack that one and I will take this one down,” She said pointing at the demon on the river in front of them, “No point in us both attacking one, while another attacks from a distance.”

  
“Understood.” Laura said as she gripped her staff. When they got closer Cassandra charged for the demon on the river while Laura began casting lightning spells at the green wraith on the ridge. Laura had the wraith dead a few moments before Cassandra took down the other demon. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath and then continued up a set of stairs. As they kept walking suddenly a ball of green and black smoke struck the ground behind a tree.

  
“They are falling from the Breach!” Laura shouted as Cassandra ran around the tree. Laura followed and helped her take down the demons. A few more demons were in front of them blocking the path so Laura decided to use chain lightning on them. The two wraiths died instantly, but the shade demon was stronger so Cassandra charged at it, taking it down. Cassandra kept going up the hill, almost jogging.

  
“We are almost there. You can hear them fighting!” Cassandra shouted as she began to run.

  
“Who’s fighting?!” Laura shouted back, trying to keep up. When they came up the stairs Laura could see a smaller rift in front of them and a male elf, a male dwarf, and a couple humans fighting the demons that had spawned out of it. Cassandra and Laura stepped in to help. When the demons were gone the male elf grabbed her hand and raised it to the rift, “Quickly before more come through!” He shouted. A beam of green light shot out of the crease on her hand and connected with the rift. After a few seconds the rift sealed shut.

  
“What did you just do to me?!” She shouted at the elf.

  
“I did nothing. The credit is yours.” The elf said to her.

  
“You mean this?” Laura asked as she held her hand out.

  
“Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand.” The elf explained. She looked down at the crease and it began to glow green. “I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake. It seems I was correct.”

  
“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.” Cassandra said as she stepped up next to Laura.

  
“Possibly, it seems you hold the key to our salvation.” The elf said to her.

  
“Good to know! Here I thought we would be ass deep in demons forever.” The dwarf said from behind her. “Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.”

  
“Pleased to meet you Varric, I am Lauralana of the clan Lavellan, first to my keeper.” She said as she bowed.

  
“Whoa, no need to be so formal to a prisoner like you.” Varric chuckled at her.

  
“I only brought you here so you could tell your story to the Divine. As you can see…” She pointed at the breach. “That is no longer necessary. You can leave now Varric.”

  
“Have you been in the valley lately Seeker? You soldiers no longer hold it; you need me more than ever.” Varric smiled at her. She grimaced and turned away from him walking towards the path.

  
“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.” The elf said while bowing.

  
“He means I kept that mark on your hand from killing you while you slept.” Varric said beside her.

  
“Then I owe you my thanks Ha’hren.” She said bowing to him.

  
“Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process Da’lan.” Solas said to her. He then turned to Cassandra, “Cassandra you should know that while your prisoner is in fact a mage, the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen before. I find it difficult for any mage to wield such power.”

  
“Understood, thank you Solas. We must get to the forward camp quickly.” Cassandra said as she and Solas jumped over a barrier.

  
“Well…” Varric said next to her, “Bianca’s excited.” She smiled slightly and followed Varric over the barrier.

  
“The road ahead is blocked so we must go this way.” Cassandra said as she led them. When they got to the river there were demons in front of them. They all began attacking the demons. Laura and Solas took out the two wraiths while Varric worked on the smaller shade. Cassandra held the bigger shades attention until everyone could help her take it down. When the demons were gone Laura looked around. There were a few destroyed houses. All this destruction, did she do this? As they continued up the path to the forward camp Varric spoke up behind her.

  
“So _are_ you innocent?” He asked her.

  
“I don’t remember what happened.” She said to him.

  
“That will get you every time. You should have spun a story.” He said as he chuckled.

  
“That is what _you_ would have done.” Cassandra said in front of them all.

  
“It’s more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution.” Varric said. They came across another set of demons and took them down together. Laura was not used to fighting enemies with other people. But they flowed through battle well together, she could get used to this. Don’t, she told herself, after all this is done they are still going to execute you.

  
“I hope Leliana made it through all this.” Cassandra said as she started jogging up the path.

  
“She’s resourceful seeker.” Varric said calmly.

  
“We will see for ourselves, we are almost at the forward camp.” Solas said from behind Laura. They jogged to catch up with Cassandra and could hear more fighting ahead of them.

  
“Another rift!” Cassandra shouted as she crested the hill.

  
“We must seal it! Quickly!” Solas shouted as he began casting spells at the demons. Laura help take down the demons and when they were all defeated Solas urged her to use her mark. She held up her left hand and a string of green light came out of it and connected with the rift, closing it.

  
“The rift is gone. Open the gate!” Cassandra shouted as she banged on the door in front of them. The door opened and they entered onto another bridge.

  
 “We are clear for the moment, well done Da’lan.” Solas said behind her.

  
“Whatever that thing is on your hand, it’s useful.” Varric said as he walked past her.

  
Laura could see the red haired woman in the distance, Leliana was her name, or at least that is what Cassandra said. She was speaking to an elderly man, more like arguing with him. As they got closer Laura caught pieces of their conversation.

  
“We must prepare the soldiers.” Leliana pleaded with him.

  
“We will do no such thing!” He shouted back.

  
“The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!” Leliana slightly raised her voice.

  
“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.” The man said.

  
“I have cause trouble?!” Leliana started to argue, but stopped as Laura approached them.

  
“Ah, here they come.” Laura heard the man say.

  
“You made it!” Leliana said surprised, “Chancellor Roderick, this is…”

  
“I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry I order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” He said to Cassandra. Laura sunk back next to Solas, ready to bolt.

  
“Order me?” Cassandra challenged, “You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

  
“And you are a thug!” He shouted back, “But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

  
“We serve the most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.” Leliana said to him.

  
“Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter!” He shouted at them both.

  
“Isn’t closing the breach the more pressing issue?” Laura asked him.

  
“You brought this on us in the first place!” He shouted at Laura making her jump. He turned to Cassandra, “Call a retreat seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”  
Cassandra approached the table and rested her hands on it.

  
“We can stop this before it’s too late.” She said to him.

  
“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.” Roderick said to Cassandra.

  
“We must get to the temple, it’s the quickest route.” She said as she looked up at the breach.

  
“But not the safest,” Leliana piped up next to her, “Our forces could charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” She pointed at a path up the mountain.

  
“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path, it’s too risky.” Cassandra said to Leliana.

  
“Listen to me! Abandon this now before more lives are lost.” Roderick pleaded with them both. The breach suddenly expanded and Laura’s hand pulsed in response. Green light spread out and around her whole left arm. She clenched her jaw tight to keep from screaming and grabbed her arm with her right hand. Cassandra approached her.

  
“How do you think we should proceed?” She asked Laura. Laura looked around at everyone.

  
“I say we charge. I won’t survive long enough for your trail, Shem.” She directed at Roderick, “But whatever happens, happens now.”

  
“Leliana bring everyone left in the valley, everyone.” Cassandra said to her and she began to lead Laura and the rest up the mountain.

  
When inside the ruined temple she could see a group of soldiers fighting the demons back. She noticed one man in exquisite armor with a red and black fur pauldron, wielding his sword and shield like an expert. Another wave of demons came from the rift and she readied her staff. Throwing fireballs at the demons, along with Varric’s arrows, and Solas’s spells they put an end to the demons. As soon as they were all dead she held her hand up to the rift and the green light shot from it again, she clenched her jaw in pain as the rift sealed and collapsed to her knees.

  
“Sealed as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.” Solas said to her.

  
“Let’s hope it works on the big one” Varric said as he looked higher up the mountain. As she began to stand up she heard a deep voice, sending shivers down her spine.

  
“Lady Cassandra, you managed to seal the rift? Well done.” The man with the fur pauldron said.

  
“Do not congratulate me Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing.” She said turning towards Laura. He walked towards her and his amber eyes caught her and held her gaze. His blonde hair moving gently in the wind, she was taken aback at this man.

  
“I hope they are right about you. We lost a lot of good men getting up here.” He said gruffly. She noticed he eyed her staff and she gripped it tighter. She could feel something in him, maybe he was a templar.

  
“I-I will try my best, sir.” She said to him.

  
“That’s all we can ask for.” He said, smiling slightly. Everything else was a blur as she was remembering the Commanders face. Finally as she was walking down a hallway she noticed a burned up body. Her mind snapped to attention and she realized she was in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The stench came next and Laura felt like she might retch. Walking up to the massive rift she surveyed the area. There were burnt up bodies all over the place.

  
“The breach is a long way up.” Varric said looking up.

  
“You are here! Thank the Maker.” She heard Leliana say from behind her. Cassandra started barking orders to everyone and Laura could only stare at the breach.

  
“This is your chance to end this, are you ready?” Cassandra asked her.

  
“How am I supposed to get up there?” Laura asked.

  
“No. This rift is the first, and it is the key.” Solas said to her, “Seal it and perhaps we seal the Breach.”

  
“Let’s get down there then.” Cassandra said gruffly. As they made their way around the temple suddenly they could hear voices.

  
“Now is the hour of our victory” A mysterious voice said. “Bring forth the sacrifice.”

  
“What are we hearing?” Cassandra asked.

  
“At a guess: perhaps the person responsible for the Breach.” Solas suggested. As they kept walking they came across some odd red crystals. Laura could hear a slight humming sound coming from them.

  
“You know what this is right seeker? It’s red Lyrium.” Varric said to her.

  
“I see it Varric.” She said annoyed.

  
“But what is it doing here?!” He shouted at her.

  
“Perhaps the magic from the Breach drew on Lyrium underground, and corrupted it.” Solas offered.

  
“Whatever you don’t touch it!” He said grabbing Laura’s hand as she reached for the stuff. “It’s evil.”

  
“Someone help me!” A voice shouted from the rift. And then Laura heard her own voice and chills ran down her spine. “What’s going on here?” She heard self say.  
“That…that was you! The Most Holy called out to you. But…” Cassandra started, the rift began to change suddenly and they could see a tall dark figure standing before the Divine. The scene played out before them. The figure was holding the Divine up somehow, Laura interrupted and the Divine had told her to run and warn everyone. Suddenly the rift exerted some power and pushed them back growing bright.

  
“You _were_ there! Who attacked? And the Divine is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” Cassandra shouted desperately.

  
“I don’t remember _anything_!” Laura shouted in protest.

  
“Echoes of what happened here. The fade bleeds into this place.” Solas said to her, “This rift is not sealed, but it is close… albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly. However opening the rift will likely draw attention from the other side.”

  
“That means demons!” Cassandra shouted at the soldiers around the temple, “Stand ready!”

  
She held her hand up to the rift and it sprung open. The first thing through the rift was a giant pride demon. Lesser demons spilled out after it, attacking everyone. After several waves the pride demon created a barrier around itself. Laura decided to try something and held her hand up to the rift. It started to sound like it was closing and suddenly the pride demon shrieked and fell to its knee, the shield destroyed. They finished the pride demon and she raised her hand to the rift sealing it. This rift was difficult to close, Laura found herself sliding backwards. She then planted her feet firmly and screamed as she pushed her hand closer to the rift. After it was closed, Laura collapsed on the ground.

  
As she slowly started to wake up she could feel a soft plush bed beneath her. Slowly opening her eyes she realized she was in a cabin. She heard a quick squeal and a box being dropped. Laura sat up quickly.

  
“I didn’t know you were awake I swear!” An elf said as Laura focused her vision on her.

  
“Don’t worry about it, I only…” Laura said, but the elf cut her off by falling to her knees.

  
“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant.” The elf said.

  
“Where am I?” Laura asked her.

  
“You are back in Haven my lady.” The elf answered. Laura stood up and placed a hand on the elf’s back urging her stand up.

  
“What is your name?” Laura asked her.

  
“My name is Gwen, my lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand.” Gwen said to her. Laura looked at the crease and it flickered green. “It’s all anyone has talked about for the past three days.”

  
“Wait I’ve been out for three days?” Laura asked in disbelief.

  
“Yes my lady you have been.” Gwen said.

  
“Well I’m certain they will want me for their trial.” Laura said as she stepped back from Gwen.

  
“I don’t know anything about that. I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know that you are awake. She said at once.” Gwen said as she started walking for the door.

  
“And where might I find Lady Cassandra?” Laura asked Gwen.

  
“In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor, at once she said.” Gwen said again as she bolted out the door.

  
Laura walked to a mirror in the cabin and looked at the state of her hair. She had shaven the sides of it a few weeks back, and it needed to be done again. The middle of her hair was long and fell passed her hips. Gathering it up, she braided her hair and looked at herself, lightly touched her Vallaslin, her tattoo.  She headed out the door and froze. There were tons of people standing around the door to the cabin and along the road. Her cheeks flushed as everyone tried to get a look at her. Soldiers were keeping people from rushing upon her. As she headed for the Chantry she could hear people whispering.

  
“That’s her! That’s the Herald of Andraste.” She heard one man say.

  
“They say when she came out of the fade, Andraste herself was watching over her.” She heard a woman say. As she continued down the path she could hear more people.

  
“That’s her. She stopped the breach from getting any bigger!” She heard another woman say. Finally she could see a building she assumed was the chantry and she quickened her pace, practically jogging to get inside. When the doors were finally closed she stopped walking so she could calm herself. She was shaking and couldn’t breathe. She noticed Varric sitting at a table off to the side, so she approached him.

  
“Ah there you are Freckles. It’s nice to see you up and about.” He said smiling.

  
“Hello Varric. I was told I needed to find Cassandra, but I can’t remember where to go.” She said sheepishly. She noticed the doors to the Chantry bust open with a loud bang. The Commander came rushing through, he looked furious.

  
“First, drink some water. You look like you need it.” He said handing her a flask. She took a big drink and then spit it out.

  
“This isn’t water Varric.” She said tartly.

  
“Oh, oops that’s my secret stash. Sorry ‘bout that.” He said taking it back. He gestured towards the door in the back. “This is Haven, if you haven’t already figured that out. All the meetings happen in that room in the Chantry.”

  
“So this is the Chantry?” She asked.

  
“Yep that would be it.” Varric answered her. As they got closer they could hear shouting. Varric put a hand up to her, having her wait. He got closer and could hear the Commander shouting at Cassandra.

  
“What do you mean she is the Herald of Andraste? She is an Elf, and a mage!” The Commander shouted.

  
“I don’t know why the maker chose her. Don’t question it Commander.” Cassandra shouted back.

  
“I will not accept this! Not yet!” He shouted as he threw the door open. He stomped out of the room and saw Laura standing there. She jumped back in shock and dropped her stare to the ground. His face turned a little pink and he looked around nervously. Maker’s breath she heard me, didn’t she?  he thought to himself. He stormed off out of the Chantry just as Laura was looking up again. She caught his side glance and felt as though his gaze shot right through her.

  
“Well that’s interesting.” Varric said as he rolled his eyes. He wasn’t going to accept her? Fine she thought to herself. I don’t need the acceptance of a Shemlen to be the Herald of their god. She rubbed her hands together nervously and stutter stepped towards the room. She stopped when she could hear more shouting.

  
“You can ease-drop on this conversation, I’ve heard enough for today.” Varric said as he walked back to the table.

  
“Have you gone completely mad?” She could hear Chancellor Roderick say. “She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately to be tried by whoever becomes divine!”

  
“I do not believe she is guilty!” Cassandra shouted at him.

  
“The elf failed seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all we know she may have planned this!” Roderick shouted.

  
“I do not believe that!” Cassandra shouted louder.

  
“That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry.” Roderick said to her.

  
“My duty is to serve the ideas for which the Chantry was based on, which is your job too.” Cassandra said to him. Laura felt she had heard enough and opened the door.

  
“Chain her!” Roderick said quickly. Laura stepped back, ready to run, “I want her prepared for travel to the capitol for trial at once!”

  
“Disregard that and leave us.” Cassandra said to the guards. They saluted her and left the room.

  
“You walk a dangerous line Seeker.” Roderick said to her.

  
“The Breach is stable. But it is still a threat. I will not ignore it!” She said to him.

  
“I did everything I could to close the Breach.” Laura said to them, “It almost killed me.”

  
“Yet you live, a convenient result, insofar as you’re concerned.”  Roderick said rudely to her.

  
“Have a care Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face.” Cassandra said to him.

  
“Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect.” Leliana said, “Perhaps they died with the others, or still have allies that yet live.”

  
“ _I_ am a suspect?!” Roderick asked.

  
“You, and many others!” Leliana shouted at him.

  
“But _not_ the prisoner?” He asked in disbelief.

  
“I heard the voices in the temple.” Cassandra said. Roderick rolled his eyes at her, “The Divine called to her for help.”

  
“So her survival, that thing on her hand… are we supposed to believe this is all coincidence?!” He shouted at them.

  
“It’s providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.” Cassandra said as she looked at Laura. Laura rubbed her hands together nervously and bit her lip.

  
“You realize I am an elf, a Dalish elf.” She said to Cassandra.

  
“I have not forgotten.” Cassandra said, “No matter what you believe in, you were sent to us.”

  
“The Breach remains and that mark on your hand is our only hope of closing it.” Leliana said to her.

  
“This is not for you to decide.” Roderick said to her through a clenched jaw. Suddenly Cassandra slammed a book on the table, making everyone jump.

  
“Do you know what this is?” Cassandra asked Roderick, “A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn.” She started to walk towards Roderick, “We _will_ close the Breach, we _will_ find those responsible, and we _will_ restore order, with or without your approval.”

  
The Chancellor looked at Cassandra, then Leliana. Finally his gaze came to Laura and he glared at her. Seeing he could argue no more he left the room quickly. Cassandra made a disgusted noise and ran her fingers through her hair. Leliana walked up to the book and leaned over it.

  
“This is the Divine’s directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos.” Leliana said, she closed her eyes and sighed, “We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”

  
“But we have no choice; we must act now, with you at our side.” Cassandra said as she turned to Laura.

  
“If you are truly trying to restore order…” Laura started to say.

  
“That is the plan.” Leliana said.

  
“Help us fix this before it’s too late.” Cassandra said as she held out her hand. Laura smiled and placed her hand in Cassandra’s, shaking it briefly. They all nodded to each other and Laura left the Chantry. She passed the Commander again; he gave her a brief bow but did not smile or make eye contact. For such a handsome man he was incredibly cold, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten

Cassandra was delaying their meeting, Laura could tell. She stared at her feet, missing seeing them bare. Being around humans meant making them comfortable which meant wearing shoes, all the time. Suddenly the Commander came into the room and took a place on the opposite side of a large table that had a map of Thedas on it.

“Good of you to _finally_ join us Commander,” Cassandra said. “Let’s get the introductions going. You have met the Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition forces.

“Only for a moment at the Temple, I am pleased to see you survive.” He faked a smile.

“Don’t forget outside the Chantry earlier,” She reminded him. His cheeks flushed a little.

“Yes, sorry about that Herald.” He said back coolly. Cassandra continued with the introductions, Laura could barely pay attention. She only half stared at the Commander, noticing his scar again and wondered how it got there. She shook her head at what seemed like appropriate times, and then heard something about powering her mark and her mind snapped to attention.

“I disagree; I think the Templars could do a better job.” The Commander said.

“We need power Commander, enough power to close the breach.” Cassandra said.

“I think I agree with the Commander. I have only heard stories of Templars, not good ones sometimes. But I once had a talk…. Never mind. I think they could be of use.” Laura said adding her opinion. Everyone looked at her confused. A mage agreeing that Templars could be useful, It made no sense. She just dropped her eyes and rubbed her hands together.

“I was a Templar and I know they can try and suppress the breach, giving the Herald a chance to close the breach.” Cullen said to Cassandra. Leliana started to say something but Josephine cut in.

“Unfortunately neither group will speak to us right now.” Josephine said. “The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition—and you specifically.” She motioned to Laura.

“Well I can see that,” Laura said. “An Elf that is a mage as the Herald of Andraste doesn’t exactly fit the fairy tale everyone was expecting.” She nervously began rubbing her hands together again.

“How exactly am I the Herald of Andraste again?” Laura asked.

“People saw you at the temple coming out of the fade; they say they saw a woman behind you and believe she was Andraste.” Cassandra explained to her.

“Everyone is talking about you.” Leliana said.

“Quite the title isn’t it.” Cullen said. She felt her face flush as he smiled at her.

“Well unfortunately I do not believe I am your Herald of Andraste. I don’t even know what to do to help anyone.” Laura admitted.

“There is something you can start off with. A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you. She is not far, and she knows the people involved better than I. Her assistance could be useful.” Leliana said to her.

“Why would a cleric help a declared heretic?” Laura asked. She listened to everything else they offered and decided to head to the Hinterlands. Everyone left the room as she stood there, staring at the map. Such a big responsibility had been put on her shoulders. Could she succeed? Would she be able to save anyone? She remembers being a young girl, about seven, running away from her clan. They were being unfair about keeping her in the camp, she needed to go out and explore the world. So she left one night and wandered into a town. She never learned the name of the town. Entering the tavern she got herself some food with the small amount of coin she had taken with her. She couldn’t find a table right away and noticed a human female observing her. The woman motioned for her to join her so Laura did.

“What is your name Elf?” The woman asked.

“My name is Lauralana ma’am.” She answered back.

“Well my name is Evelyn. It is nice to meet you.” The woman said to her. Laura smiled and they started talking of her clan and why she ran away. Evelyn explained to her it wasn’t the right thing to do and she should go home in the morning. Laura had noticed the symbol on Evelyn’s armor.

“What does that symbol mean?” Laura asked.

“It means I am a Templar. I protect mages in their circles, and cut them down if necessary.” Evelyn explained.

“You mean you kill them?” Laura said looking shocked.

“Sometimes you have too unfortunately. The fade is very tempting and demons sometimes take over mages bodies and turn them into abominations.” Evelyn said to her.

“But in my clan no one ever turns into abominations and the mages go in all the time.” Laura told her.

“Well that is interesting. And no one ever comes and takes your mages away” Evelyn said to her. Laura shook her head no and started to yawn looking sleepy. “You can share my room if you want?” Evelyn offered.

“Sure if you are fine with that. Does it have another bed?” Laura asked.

“No, but I asked for extra blankets. I can make you a bed on the floor.” Evelyn said to her.

“Ok that works!” Laura said excitedly. She had never slept in a human place before, even if it was going to be on the floor. The walked up to her room and Evelyn opened the door. She began grabbing blankets and laying them out on the floor. Laura shut the door behind her and patiently waited for the Templar to finish. When Evelyn had finished she began taking off her armor and got into her bed. Laura curled up on the floor and fell asleep straight away.

In the morning Evelyn had convinced Laura to go back to her clan and apologize for leaving. As they were parting they shook hands, and Evelyn made a face.

“Are you a mage?” Evelyn asked.

“I don’t know, if I am it hasn’t shown yet.” Laura admitted. Evelyn eyed her up and down to see if she was lying, but she appeared to be telling the truth. Yet she could feel a hint of magic under the girl’s skin.

“Well you have a good day miss Laura and stay out of trouble.” Evelyn said as she began down the road. Laura ran home to her clan and apologized. Since then she had always had good exchanges with Templars. She didn’t see a point in going to mages when Templars could help just as well. She heard the door open behind her and turned to see the Commander entering.

“Oh, sorry I was looking for some reports I had left,” He said as he walked towards the table and leaned over it grabbing some papers. The breeze he carried with him blew his scent her direction and she froze, breathing in deeply and closing her eyes. “Are you ok?” He asked.

“Yes I am fine!” She said suddenly, realizing she was shouting, “Sorry I didn’t mean to shout. I must go get ready for my trip” She said as she walked out of the room. ‘What in the world did I do to her?’ he asked himself as he walked back to his tent.

The next day she was wandering around Haven when she could see the Commander barking orders at new recruits. She stood back and watched him demonstrate what moves he meant. She walked up to him and he noticed her so he gave the sword and shield back to the recruit.

“Teaching them the ways of the sword I see.” She said to him.

“Yes we have received some new recruits from Haven and some local pilgrims.” He said.

“When did you join the Inquisition? Not like I did I assume.” She joked with him.

“None have made quite the entrance you did.” He said to her. “I was recruited in Kirkwall myself. I was there during the mage uprising—I saw firsthand the devastation it can cause.”

“Well this mess seems to be far worse than a mage uprising Commander. I just hope I can help in anyway.” She said to him.

“You are helping Herald, your mark is the key to all this.” He said to her motioning to her hand. A messenger came to the Commander and handed him some paperwork, which he skimmed over and signed handing it back. “The Inquisition could act where the Chantry had failed, we could rally everyone together and—forgive me; I doubt you came here for a lecture.” He said sheepishly.

“No but if you have one prepared I would love to hear it,” She said to him smiling. He laughed nervously and suggested another time. She walked away and could feel him staring at her.

‘Did I really just say I want to hear a lecture? No he can’t be that nice, he was just being civil.’ She thought to herself. ‘There is no way he could like me, after all I’m a mage and an Elf. No one likes that combination.’ She pouted her way up to Varric, hoping he could cheer her up with one of his stories.

Later in the day Varric, Solas, and Cassandra had gathered at the gate waiting for Laura. They were heading to the Hinterlands to meet with Mother Giselle. They saw her coming to them with a flushed face and her ears matched her hair color.

“What are you so embarrassed about freckles?” Varric asked her peeking behind her seeing the Commander was the same shade of red.

“Uh…it’s uh… nothing don’t worry about it, let’s go, quickly.” She said, grabbing her pack and heading out towards the Hinterlands.

Cullen stood there, shocked trying to realize what she just asked him. She was asking him about Templar life, and how had joined. He began with talking about his childhood and how had been taken in at a young age, thirteen. She mentioned how that was young, and he said people were promised to the order at birth. They talked for a while and then she asked a question.

“What kind of vows do Templars take? I swear to the maker to watch all mages, that sort of thing?” Laura asked staring into his eyes.

“Well there is a vigil; you are supposed to be at peace. Then you are given your first philter of Lyrium.” He told her.

“A life of service and sacrifice it seems. Are Templars expected to give up—physical temptations too?” She asked blushing slightly.

“Physical? Why—why would you ask that?” He said bewildered. “It is not expected, Templars can marry but only with the approval of the Chantry. Some Templars do take it a step further and take vows of celibacy to show their devotion.”

“Did you take those vows?” She asked her face turning a brighter red.

“Me… I uh… no I have not taken… those kind of vows.” He said nervously turning bright red. “Maker’s breath,” He said quietly.

“Uh…that is all I wanted to know. I am off the Hinterlands I will see you when I get back” She said quickly and quietly, he almost didn’t catch most of what she said. He watched her walk away and his eyes fell too her hips. He felt warmth in his chest and quickly looked away. He could feel how warm his face was and knew he was blushing. Why did she have to ask that? He shifted uncomfortably in the training yard and headed towards his tent.

“Oh Creators, why did I ask that? How could I be so stupid? Oh Commander please tell me of the vows you took. Did you take physical ones so you could never touch a woman? Why am I asking? Because I’m a complete arse-face, and enjoying making a fool of myself.” She said quietly too herself, or so she thought.

“You asked the Commander what?!” Varric said a little too loudly. She didn’t need to respond, her bright red face said it all. She punched Varric in the arm and walked faster ahead of everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten

She could feel his hot breathe on his shoulder as he pressed his body against hers, she gasped at his erection pressing into her leg. He had her pinned against his cot in his tent. Gently he pulled her pants down as she ran her fingers up his bare back. She could feel all sorts of scars and could feel him shiver at her touch. He got her pants off and spread her legs with his knees.

"Cullen are you sure about this?" She asked. He silenced her questioning with kisses. Touching her bottom lip he dragged his finger down her neck following with his lips, leaving a trail of kisses. She moaned as he kissed along her collarbone, nipping gently at her skin. His beard stubble scratched her sensitive skin. He passed a hand over her breast and grazed a nipple, making her gasp. He sat up on his knees and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her bare chest. Kissing down her chest he stopped just before her small clothes. He looped a finger under her smallclothes and used his other hand to lift her up at the small of her back. He pulled them off in one swift motion and gazed at her naked body.

"No fair." She said as she sat up, "You need to be undressed too."

She reached down and unbuttoned his pants. Letting her hands wander underneath his pants she froze and looked at him with wide eyes. He wasn't wearing any smallclothes. He only smiled at her and she glanced down between his legs. His erection was sticking out of his pants and he was a lot larger than previous men she had seen. They were elves of course. She had heard rumors of how big humans were compared to elves.

He got his trousers off and placed a hand on her chest, easing her back into the cot. He let his hand wander down her body while staring into her eyes. They were a brilliant bright green. He rubbed her thighs, working them open. He moved his hands up her thighs and gently touched her folds, rubbing her clit and sliding a finger inside her. She moaned and griped his shoulders as he added a second finger.

"Don't stop, Cullen, Creators don't stop." She moaned breathlessly. She could feel heat pooling in her stomach as her orgasm wound tighter. She gripped his shoulders harder and moved her hands to his hair, pulling slightly. He moaned and worked his fingers faster into her; she bucked against his hand and moaned. Just as her orgasm was about to tip over the edge... she woke up with her hand between her thighs.

"Oh Creators what is wrong with me." She said to herself as reality snapped back. She was in a tent on her way to the Hinterlands. Luckily Cassandra had woken before her. She got dressed and packed up all her stuff. When she left the tent she could see Cassandra, Varric, and Solas sitting around a fire.

"Good morning Freckles." Varric said as she joined them.

"Morning Varric." She said as she sat down. Yawning she reached for the pot over the fire and placed a portion of food on a plate next to her. It smelled tasty, sure didn't look tasty. However as soon as she took a bite, she realized it was definitely not tasty. She coughed and choked the rest down.

"If you think you can do better than me, be my guest." Cassandra said as she put the fire out. They packed up all the tents and headed for the Inquisition's first camp that a 'Scout Harding' had established. When they approached a camp Laura could see a dwarf giving a few orders and looking at a map. As they stepped into the camp boundaries the dwarf turned to them and smiled.

"The Herald of Andraste! I've heard the stories. Everyone has. We know what you did to the breach." The dwarf said. "It's an honor to meet you my lady. Inquisition Scout Lace Harding, at your service. I -- all of us here -- we'll do whatever we can to help."

"Harding, huh?" Varric spoke up behind Laura, "Ever been to Kirkwall's Hightown?"

"Can't say I have, why?" She asked him.

"You'd be Harding in...oh. Never mind." He said shaking his head slightly. Cassandra rolled her eyes and made a disgusted noise.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Laura said to her.

"We should get to business. The situation is pretty dire." Harding said. "We came here to secure horses from Redcliff’s old horse master. I grew up here, and people always said that Dennett's herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the frost backs. But with the mage-templar fighting getting worse, we couldn't get to Dennett. Maker only knows if he's even still alive."

"I'm sure he is. We will get to him as soon as we can." Laura said reassuringly.

"Mother Giselle is at the crossroads helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports say that the wars spread there too." Harding explained.

"Who is all helping out here?" Laura asked.

"Corporal vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people, but they won't be able to hold out very long." Harding said. "You best get moving, no time to lose."

"Thank you, Scout Harding." Laura said to her.

"No problem, Herald." She said back.

"Herald!" Laura heard behind her.

"Yes?" Laura asked as she turned around. A scout approached her.

"I've been asked to give you the requisition orders we receive from Haven. When you fill them I will send them back." The scout explained.

"All right, what's the first one?" Laura asked.

"The Commander has asked after ore. So if you could do a geological survey that would be handy." The scout suggested.

"Of course." She said. The scout handed her the report and she shoved it into a pocket. Looking around she chose a trail that headed down a hill. Cassandra, Varric, and Solas followed behind her. As they descended the hill Laura noticed a house across from them.

"Perhaps there are supplies inside?" Varric suggested.

"Wouldn't that be stealing?" Laura asked.

"A Dalish elf worried about stealing, that's rare." Varric laughed, receiving a glare from Laura.

"I don't think anyone is around to stop us." Solas offered.

"We can at least look Freckles." Varric suggested.

"Freckles?" She questioned.

"Well you are covered in 'em." Varric said. She rolled her eyes and approached the house. When they entered Cassandra noticed a note on a wall being held up with a knife. She took it and read it to herself.

"This may be worth investigating." Cassandra said to Laura, offering the note. She read the note and agreed. Looking over the rest of the house, it had already been looted. Leaving the house they headed for the crossroads. As they got closer they could hear fighting.

"Inquisition forces! They are trying to protect the refugees." Cassandra shouted as she started running. The rest started to jog and came around a bend in the trail and could see people fighting.

"Looks like they could use a hand?" Varric said as he reached for his crossbow, Bianca. They quickly charged forward and started helping the Inquisition soldiers. Laura recognized the armor the men had on that they were fighting. They were templars.

"Hold! We are not apostates!" Cassandra shouted at them.

"I do not think they care, Seeker!" Solas shouted at her. As soon as they killed the templars a group of mages came from behind them.

"We are not templars! We mean you no harm!" Solas shouted at them.

"I don't think they are listening!" Varric shouted at him. When the mages were dead another wave of templars came from behind them. When they were dead and the fighting over Laura decided to look for Mother Giselle. She walked up a set of stairs and could see a woman dressed in chantry robes. As she approached the woman she could hear her talking to a wounded soldier.

“There are mages here who can heal your wounds, lie still.” The woman said to the wounded man.

“Don’t… let them touch me, Mother. Their magic …” The man tried to protest.

“Turned to noble purpose, their magic is surely no more evil than your blade.” She said to him.

“But…” He started.

“Hush dear boy, allow them to ease your wounds.” She said to him as she urged him to lie down. When she stood up Laura approached her.

“Mother Giselle?” She asked the woman.

“I am. And you must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste.” The woman said to her.

“I am told that you asked for me.” Laura said to her.

“I know of the Chantry’s denouncement and I’m familiar with those behind it.” She said as she ushered Laura away from the wounded people.

“What can you tell me?” Laura asked.

“I won’t lie to you; some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people, senselessly taken from us…” Mother Giselle said.

“What happened was horrible.” Laura agreed.

“Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason.” Mother Giselle said. “Go to them; convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightening tales of you. Give them something else to believe.”

“That won’t just make things worse?” Laura asked.

“Could it be worse than it is?” Mother Giselle asked as she motioned around her.

“It probably could be yes.” Laura said plainly.

“Let me put it this way. You needn’t convince them all. You just need some of them to doubt.” Mother Giselle offered. “Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them and you receive the time you need.”

“It’s good of you to do this” Laura said to her. Though she was still confused as to why a human would help a Dalish elf being called the Herald of Andraste. The title began to sour in her mouth, she hated it.

“I honestly don’t know if you’ve been touched by fate or sent to help us… but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call as they listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us… or destroy us.” Mother Giselle said to her.

“I hope to deliver us Ma’am.” Laura smiled at her. “What will you do in the mean time?”

“I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering.” Mother Giselle said as she walked away, “It’s not much but I will do what I can.”

Laura gave her a slight bow and walked back to her group. She told Cassandra that Mother Giselle was headed for Haven, and Cassandra ordered a few Inquisition soldiers to escort her.

“Corporal Vale is coordinating the Inquisition’s efforts in the area. We should speak with him.” Cassandra offered. After they had talked to Corporal Vale they headed back to the crossroads and offered help to anyone that needed it. Laura looked at the massive list of things they needed to do in the Hinterlands and let out a long sigh.

“We will either be here awhile, or we will need to come back.” Laura said to Cassandra.

“Let’s see what we can get down in a month Freckles.” Varric offered.

“That should be reasonable.” Solas said to her.

“Alright we can do that.” Laura said as she sighed and rubbed her back. Suddenly a scout came running up to them.

“Herald!” He said breathlessly handing her a letter.

“Thank you.” Laura said as she took the letter and opened it.

“What does it say?” Cassandra asked.

“Leliana is asking us to check out a claim that a Grey Warden is working in the area.” Laura said handing the letter to Cassandra.

“I didn’t know any Grey Wardens were around, save for two people.” Cassandra said as she read the letter. Laura knew who she was talking about. King Alistair and his wife Queen Elena were Grey Wardens during the Fifth blight.

“There’s more on the back, Seeker.” Varric pointed out. Laura grabbed the letter quickly and read what was on the back.

“Does he need to remind me of what I already know, geesh.” She grumbled as she handed the letter back to Cassandra. Turning the letter over Cassandra could see it was Cullen’s handwriting. He was asking for more materials. Laura’s face blushed slightly as she remembered her dream, but it left quickly when she also remembered what he said about her.

“It doesn’t say exactly where we should look for this Grey Warden. What’s his name?” Laura asked Cassandra.

“It’s Blackwall.” Cassandra said as she folded up the letter and handed it back to Laura. She stuffed it into a pocket.

~

Cullen looked at the letter Leliana was sending to the Herald. He grabbed a quill and jotted down a message of his own. He didn’t know if it came off too commanding, but he needed the resources. He handed the letter back to the messenger and sighed as he stretched. He hadn’t been sleeping very well; his dreams were always haunting him. But since the Herald had asked him of his vows it reminded him of his time in Kinloch hold. The fact that the Herald was Dalish also reminded him heavily of his past.

He had fallen in love with an elven mage named Lithoniel. She had caught his eye the moment she had entered the circle. After some innocent flirting they finally had gotten the courage to meet in the back part of the library. After a fierce and passionate kissing session, they decided to keep meeting. Six months later it was time for her harrowing. She came to him, nervous, and asked him to be her first in case she didn’t survive. It was a magical night, their bodies moving in perfect harmony, unlike anything either of them had ever experience. They sat in each other’s arms for as long as they could, and parted close to dawn.

The next day Cullen was surprised to hear that he was to watch over her harrowing. He tried to not show his feelings for her, but couldn’t help smiling when she entered the room. She began her trial and everything seemed to be going smoothly, until a pride demon possessed her and threw First Enchanter Irving across the room. Cullen stood still, shocked, mouth agape. Knight Commander Greagoir was yelling at him to cut her down. As he approached the demon he raised his sword.

He stopped and stared at the demon with wide eyes. It had her eyes; the damn demon had taken her eyes. Greagoir was still shouting so Cullen swung his sword down, cutting the demons head in half. He bit back bile as he stared at the lifeless corpse. Greagoir dismissed him, but Cullen couldn’t hear anything. He could only see her eyes. They haunted him every day since. He swore to himself he would never fall in love again, especially with a mage. Now he was being flirted with by the Herald, an Elven age. ‘The Maker must have a sense of humor’ he thought to himself.

~

When their month in the Hinterlands was almost up Laura had almost everything done on her checklist. They had gotten Ram’s meat for the refugees at the crossroads, and found some of the apostates’ caches for them as well. Most importantly they had taken out both the mage and the templar camps that were threatening travelers. They discovered there was a dragon in the area and avoided it. They had closed almost all the rifts. The cult that was ‘worshipping’ the rifts was now on their side. She was pretty pleased with herself.

“I think we have done a fine job so far.” Cassandra said to her. “We just need to get back and figure out how to get those watch towers up so that Master Dennett will send his horses.”

“Maybe we can convince him to come with us.” Laura said to her.

“Well we still need to find that Warden Blackwall. Nightingale wouldn’t like us to come back without some evidence of him.” Varric said.

“That is true. Where should we even look?” Laura asked.

“We can check the camp above the crossroads, the one near the lake to see if they’ve heard anything?” Cassandra offered.

“Alright, let’s do that.” Laura said as they headed towards the camp.

When they reached the camp Laura went up with Solas while Varric and Cassandra got some more supplies to the refugees in the crossroads. When Varric and Cassandra got up to the camp Laura had good news. There was someone seen matching Blackwall’s description at the cabin near the lake above them. They set out for the cabin and could see a man doing what appeared to be training some men.

“Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?” Laura asked as they approached the men.

“How do you know my name? Who sent you..?” He had started to say when he blocked an arrow with his shield. Laura turned around to see some mercenaries heading towards them. “Are they with you?”

“No are they with you?” Laura asked him.

“Right, that’s it! Help or get out, we’re dealing with these idiots first! Conscripts here they come!” He shouted as he charged for the mercenaries. Laura and her friends stepped in to help. When they were done fighting Blackwall told the men he had been training that they were free to go.

“How do you know my name?” He asked her as he eyed her up and down.

“I know your name because I’m an agent of the Inquisition.” She said to him. “I’m investigating whether the disappearance of the Wardens has anything to do with the murder of the Divine.”

“Maker’s balls. The Wardens and the Divine? That can’t—no, you’re asking, so you don’t really know.” Blackwall said. “First off I didn’t know they disappeared. But we do that, right? No more blight, job done, Wardens are the first thing forgotten. But one thing I can tell you is that no Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn’t political.”

“We aren’t here to accuse, not yet at least.” Varric smirked behind her.

“We just need information.” Laura said to Blackwall. “We’ve only found you, where are the rest?”

“I haven’t seen any Wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting.” Blackwall explained. “Not much interest when the Archdemon is a decade dead. No need to conscript either, there is no blight. Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need, who we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I ‘conscripted’ their victims. Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are.”

“Well, it’s been a pleasure Warden Blackwall. But this didn’t help at all.” Laura sighed and rubbed her back. She started to walk away when Blackwall spoke up behind her.

“Inquisition… agent, did you say? Hold a moment.” He said to her. She turned back around to face him. “The Divine is dead and the sky is torn. Events like these. Thinking we’re absent is almost as bad as thinking we’re involved. If you’re trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden, maybe you need me.”

“Warden Blackwall, the Inquisition accepts your offer.” Laura said to him, giving him a slight bow.

“Good to hear.” He said. “We both need to know what is going on. Perhaps I have been keeping myself out of it for too long. This Warden walks with the Inquisition.”

“Thank you Blackwall. We are camped in Haven. You can head there now or come with us when we head there.” Laura offered.

“I will go when you guys do.” Blackwall said. When they felt they could leave without the Hinterlands falling apart on them they walked back to Haven. Dennett had offered Laura a horse, but she felt awkward riding one while everyone else didn’t have one. Varric began telling stories of his time with Hawke to which Cassandra tried to disagree with everything he said. Cassandra talked passionately about the Divine, and being her Right Hand. When they were a day away from haven Laura was starting to feel comfortable with everyone so she started to tell a story of her clan when suddenly a group of templars came crashing out of the trees around them and one slammed right into Laura’s side.

She could feel a crack in her side and a tear deeper under her skin, she tried to scream but nothing came out. Then she felt a sharp cold blade slice up her back. Collapsing to the ground she could hear everyone else fighting. The last thing she could hear before she blacked out was a templar gurgling on his own blood as he choked to death.

~

Cullen could hear people shouting on the road. He saw Cassandra running and shouting at people to get the healers quick. He looked past Cassandra and saw a man with black hair and bushy beard carrying someone on his back.

“Cassandra what is going on?!” He shouted as he ran towards her.

“It’s the Herald. Some templars attacked us a day ago.” Cassandra said as she continued to run towards Haven. The man carrying Laura passed Cullen. He saw her clothes were stained deep red and the bandages on her back were coming off. Solas quickly snatched the bandages and tried to place more on. Cullen caught a glimpse of the wound. A long cut from her left shoulder to her right hip, top to bottom. He gasped and followed them.

“The damned templars caught us off guard. We didn’t think they would be this close. I think I heard her rib crack.” Varric said as he caught up.

“I healed her rib as best I could.” Solas said to them. The man carrying Laura took her to her little cabin and came back out, shutting the door. Cassandra came running with the healers and entered the cabin. Soon Cassandra came out and leaned against the wall.

They sat there for hours, listening to Laura’s anguish cries as the healers worked on her back. Thankfully she had woken up when they had arrived at Haven. Varric idly worked on Bianca, trying to not worry. Solas was still inside with the healers, trying to help.

“I don’t believe we have met.” Blackwall said to Cullen trying to break some of the tension.

“I don’t think we have.” Cullen said, offering him a hand.

“I am Warden Blackwall, pleased to meet you.” Blackwall said as he shook his hand.

“Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition Forces.” He said back. Before Blackwall could say anything else a loud scream came from the cabin and they all froze. Suddenly the healer opened the door and stepped out.

“She needs rest. No one other than the advisors should bother her until I say so.” The healer said as she looked at everyone. “She will be fine. It was a deep cut, but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Varric offered everyone a seat around the fire he frequented. They all slowly walked over there and sat around it. Cullen kept rubbing the back of his neck. Cassandra hadn’t taken her eyes off Laura’s door. Varric placed a few more logs on the fire when Josephine and Leliana approached them. Cassandra and Cullen stood and began speaking to them in hushed tones. Suddenly the door to Laura’s cabin opened and Solas stepped out. Varric looked up and everyone turned to Solas. He only nodded to Cassandra and left.

“What exactly happened?” Cullen asked.

“We were telling each other of our lives before the Inquisition. I talked about Hawke.” Varric said.

“I talked about being the Right Hand of the Divine.” Cassandra said.

“Laura was just getting ready to tell us about her clan when a group of templars jumped out of the woods. One hit her with such force she couldn’t breathe. Another sliced up her back.” Varric explained. Josephine covered her mouth, fighting back tears.

“She fell and we fought them down. I grabbed her as soon as they were dead. We didn’t stop once to get her back.” Blackwall said, staring into the fire. Cullen rubbed his neck nervously. He looked at Cassandra and sighed, sitting down. Cassandra approached Laura’s cabin and entered. She went to Laura’s bed and gently grabbed her hand; Laura gripped her hand tight and opened her eyes.

“It’s ok Laura, I’m right here.” Cassandra said to her.

Soon it was night and everyone had fallen asleep around the fire, even Josephine was sleeping on the ground. Cassandra came out of Laura’s Cabin and woke Josephine and Leliana. They headed to the Chantry to decide the next course of action. Cullen watched them leave and thought about following them when suddenly he could hear someone shouting. He jumped up quickly and headed towards the noise. He stood still and listened for it again.

“Help! Could someone help me please?” He could hear Laura shouting. He ran for her door and entered her cabin. He could see her lying on her stomach.

“Herald are you ok? Is there anything I can get you?” He asked her frantically. She pointed her water and he walked over and grabbed it and handed it to her. She slowly sat up and winced. Cullen gently grabbed her arm and helped her slowly up. She reached up and grabbed the fur of his cloak and pulled, helping him get her up. With him as close as he was she could smell him. Her heart began to race. As he helped her turn around and sit his cheek brushed against hers, and his heart started to race.

“Thank you Commander.” She said as she began to drink her water, trying to hide her red face. He sat in the chair at her bed side, his face as red as hers.

“Any way I can help Herald.” He said smiling sympathetically as she winced again at her movements.

“It’s Laura, we may as well be on a first name basis, since you are the Commander of the Inquisition.” She said laughing slowly, grabbing her side.

“Did they not fix your ribs?” He asked her looking nervous.

“They did, but the muscles are still very sore. My back will take a few more healing sessions.” She said slowly turning to show him. Her shirt was cut around her back, to keep her chest covered. He winced at the cut and absent-mindedly reached for it. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the bed. “No touching yet Commander, maybe when it’s healed… I mean…. Oh Creators.” She said as she flushed red. He quickly removed his hand from the bed and blushed.

“It’s Cullen, Hera—Laura.” He said smiling. He started to stand when Laura’s hand suddenly gripped his arm.

“Please stay with me, at least until I fall asleep.” She said quietly.

“Of course.” He said.

“I know it isn’t comfortable to sit in a chair all night…” She started to say, but he interrupted.

“I would be glad too.” He said as he sat back down. She slowly lowered herself down, grabbing his hand to use as leverage. She could feel the warmth of his body through his gloves. She let go of his hand and settled down into her pillow, closing her eyes. After a few minutes he could hear her snoring. He thought about leaving but as he stared at her his heart began to ache. He set his hand on her bed and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to pass out, he felt Laura grabbing his hand. He opened his eyes and could see she was still sleeping, so he closed his and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about rape so if that is trigger please avoid. Since the part I reworked ended up being super long, I am breaking it up into two chapters now.

Blinking her eyes she awoke on her fourth day of bed rest. Thanks to the healers her back was mostly healed. Her muscles still ached, but she could finally sleep on her back. Flowers and get well notes littered her little cabin. A smile spread across her face when she saw them. Slowly getting up she winced at the dull ache in her back. She looked out the window, it was still dark out. She decided to take this opportunity and left her cabin, heading to the training yard with her staff in hand.

“This is going to be _fun_.” She said quietly to herself as she reached the training yard. Swinging her staff, testing the weight, making sure she could handle it. She rested the staff behind her neck and set her arms on it. Stretching her back she winced, her lower back muscles were still tight. Trying to keep her legs straight she bent forward towards her feet. A deep groan escaped her lips. She used to practice every morning, but since her back had been injured she stopped. Standing back up she began to go through her attack routine. Focusing on blocking, foot work, and breathing properly, she hadn’t noticed the small crowd that he gathered as the sun began to rise. She was very graceful and deadly all at once, dancing through her movements and striking her invisible foes.

“You fight pretty well for someone who just had their back torn open.” She heard a voice behind her. She tried to turn quickly to see who it was and her back muscles tensed up making her shriek and fall straight into a mud puddle. As she fell she tried to keep ahold of her staff but it went flying. She heard her staff make contact with someone, making them yelp. Everyone who had gathered started laughing.

Sitting up she looked for the person that caught her staff and was embarrassed to see that it was Cullen. He had a red mark on his face and across his chest. She blushed when she realized he had only a loose unbuttoned shirt and simple trousers tucked into his boots.

“Remind me to never sneak up on you.” He said as he offered her his hand. She accepted and he helped her up.

“Sorry Commander, I didn’t… know…” She said as she looked around, noticing all the people watching her. She tried to straighten her clothes and realized she was covered in mud.

“It’s quite alright Herald. You move with precision and grace. This staff is pretty heavy.” He said as he held it. There were some charms near the middle of the staff, a bird and a flower.

“Thanks. I’ve trained since I was seven. I had to start learning the moment I showed magic potential.” Laura said to him. “I never got a break from it since I am my Keeper’s First. I was dreaming of movements I should make in my next sparring match, resisting demons in the same dreams, and trying to explore the forest on my own. I wasn’t allowed out of the camp by myself.”

“Why not?” Cullen asked her.

“I ran away a lot.” She admitted.

“Why did you run away?” He asked.

“Well I thought they were hiding the world from me. I soon learned they were protecting me from the brutalities of men.” She explained, “I helped a clan member recover from an attack by three men when I was sixteen. They did… awful things… to her. She ended up being pregnant from the attack and instead of letting the healers cleanse it, she took her own life. She didn’t want to live with the memory of any of it.”

“That is tragic. No woman should ever go through that.” He said to her. He handed her staff back to her and turned to his recruits, “If you have been standing here watching the Herald as long as I think you have, you should have started practicing a long time ago, get to it!” He shouted. All the recruits jumped, found weapons and began sparring with each other.

“If you will excuse me, Commander, I have a bath to take.” She said as she looked down at her clothes. After her bath she got ready to leave for Val Royeaux to address the Chantry. Josephine assured her it wouldn’t be a taxing or stressful event. But what happened next, no one saw coming.

Cassandra, Varric and Solas accompanied her. They stayed alert their whole trip to Val Royeaux, not wanting to be surprised like they were the last time they were out. As they reached the city they could hear bells ringing.

“The city still mourns.” Cassandra said to Laura. As they were entering the city a few people were walking past them. A woman suddenly started shouting and ran away from the group. Laura looked back at her party and gave Cassandra questioning look.

“Just a guess, Seeker, but they all know who we are.” Varric said as he kept walking.

“Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric.” Cassandra said as she walked a little faster. Suddenly a person came running up to them.

“My lady Herald.” The woman said to Laura as she got down on one knee. Laura blushed and offered her hand to the woman, helping her stand back up.

“No need to kneel,” Laura said to her.

“You are one of Leliana’s people. What have you found?” Cassandra asked the scout.

“The Chantry mothers await you, but… so do a great many templars.” The scout explained.

“There are templars here?” Cassandra said, looking worriedly at Laura.

“People seem to think the templars will protect them from… from the Inquisition.” The scout said, “Their gathering on the other side of the market. I think that’s where the templars intend to meet you.”

“Only one thing to do then.” Cassandra said as she walked past the scout. “They wish to protect the people? From us?”

“You think the Order’s returned to the fold, maybe? To deal with us upstarts?”  Varric asked Cassandra.

“I know Lord Seeker Lucius, I can’t imagine him coming to the Chantry’s defense, not after all the has occurred.” Cassandra said. “Return to Haven. Someone will need to inform them if we are… delayed.”

“As you say, my lady.” The scout said as she started to jog past the group. Cassandra took the lead and they entered the main market of the city. It was beautiful. Laura hadn’t been to many human cities. As they walked around the huge blue building in the center of the Market place, Laura could see some Chantry mothers standing on a makeshift stage, with a templar. They approached the area and one of the woman began to speak.

“Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!” The woman said. “Together we mourn our Divine. Her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more! Behold the so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no Elf in our hour of need!”

“I make no such claim!” Laura shouted above the woman. “I wasn’t sent here by your Maker! Or by Andraste! I am simply trying to close the breach. It threatens us all!”

“It’s true!” Cassandra stepped in, “The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!”

“It is already too late.” The woman said smugly, pointing at a man walking towards her. The man was in templar armor and was surrounded by templars.  “The templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this _Inquisition_ , and the people with be safe once more!”

The man kept walking across the stage and another man came behind the woman and struck her in the head, knocking her to the ground. The templar that was on stage with the woman started to help her up, but the man spoke up.

“Still yourself. She is beneath us.” The man said.

“You’re not here to deal with the Inquisition?” Laura asked the man.

“As if there were any reason to.” The man said.

“Lord Seeker Lucius, it is imperative that we speak with…” Cassandra said to the man as he left the stage.

“You will not address me.” He said simply as he kept walking.

“Lord Seeker?” Cassandra questioned.

“Creating a heretical movement, raising a puppet as Andraste’s prophet. You should be ashamed.” The Lord Seeker said to her. Laura bit her cheek at being called a puppet. “You should all be ashamed. The templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages! You are the ones who have failed! You who would leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny that demands respect is mine.”

“If you are not here to help the Chantry, then you just came to make speeches?” Laura asked him.

“I came to see what frightens old woman so, and to laugh.” Lord Seeker said to her.

“But Lord Seeker… what if she really was sent by the Maker? What if…” The templar that was standing with the woman said to him.

“You are called to a higher purpose! Do not question!” Another templar said to him.

“ _I_ will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the Void. _We_ deserve recognition. Independence!” The Lord Seeker ranted as he saluted, prompting all the other templars to salute as well. “You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition… less than nothing. Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!”

They watched as all the templars marched out of the city. Varric approached them and they stood in silence for a few moments.

“Charming fellow isn’t he.” Varric said.

“Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?” Cassandra said.

“Do you know him very well?” Laura asked her.

“He took over the seekers of truth two years ago, After Lord Seeker Lambert’s death. He was always a decent man, never given to ambition and grandstanding. This is very bizarre.” Cassandra explained.

“Do you think he can be reasoned with?” Laura asked her.

“I hope so. And if not him, maybe there other in the Order who don’t feel as he does.” Cassandra said. “Either way, we should first return to Haven and inform the others.”

Laura shook her head and started to walk towards the gate. Suddenly an arrow with a note on it landed right in front of her.

“What’s that?! An arrow with a message?” Cassandra shouted in surprise. Laura picked up the arrow and took the note off it. She opened it and read it out loud.

“People say you’re special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone. There’s a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market, at the docks and ‘round the café, and maybe you’ll meet him first. Bring swords… Friends of Red Jenny.” She read out loud.

“Well that’s interesting.” Varric said. Laura decided to head over to the café to search for the _red_ thing. Trying to not seem weird, she searched around the tables and found a red handkerchief on the floor. When she got away from the café she read the message out loud.

“Thank you Friends for helping good Lady Keris. Saw those who asked about Herald enter third passage. Could not stay to see them exit.” Laura read.

“We should find the rest, so this makes sense.” Solas offered. As they went towards the docks Laura could see the woman that the templar had struck was still sitting on the ground. As they approached the woman spoke to them.

“This victory must please you greatly, Seeker Cassandra.” The woman said to Cassandra.

“We came here seeking only to speak with the Mothers. This is not our doing, but yours.” Cassandra said plainly.

“And you had no part in forcing our hand? Do not delude yourself.” The woman said. “Now we have been shown up by our own templars, in front of everyone. And my fellow clerics have scattered to the wind, along with their convictions. Just tell me one thing, if you do not believe that you are the Maker’s chosen, then what are you?”

“Someone who can help close the Breach, and end this madness.” Laura said to her.

“That is more comforting than you realize.” The woman said, a small smile spreading across her face. “I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall all see what the Maker plans in the days to come.”

Laura bowed slightly to the woman and kept walking past her towards the docks. They found the next red handkerchief past some very bad smelling fish. Laura again, read the note out loud.

“Key lifted from drunk swearing about Herald. Don’t know what door. I’m out, debt paid.” Laura read.

“Ok only one more to find.” Cassandra said. “Where do we go?”

“Well there is a drawing on the first note. Looks like we go on the upper walkways?” Laura suggested. They headed back into the main market place and up some stairs. After some searching they found the handkerchief with a note in it next to a pot. When they examined all the notes together they discovered a time and place to go. Laura checked the position of the sun.

“Alright we go in a few hours. We don’t mind staying the night here do we?” Laura said.

“I guess not.” Varric said as he walked back down the stairs to the main market. As they headed towards a place they could stay for the night a man signaled for the Herald. Cassandra poked Laura’s arm and pointed at the man, so Laura approached him.

“You are the Herald of Andraste, are you not? I have an invitation for you.” The man said as he handed her a letter. She opened it and read it quickly.

“I guess I have a party to attend, you all get situated.” Laura said as she followed the man.

“Wait Herald! Someone should come with you.” Cassandra called after her.

“I will go.” Solas said as he caught up Laura.

“I have it under control, Solas.” Laura said to him.

“With all due respect Lethallan, you do not.” He said as he continued with her. They returned to the inn several hours later. When they found Cassandra and Varric they sat at a table in the dining hall.

“What happened at the party Herald?” Cassandra asked her.

“We got a new ally.” She said to Cassandra.

“Who?” Varric asked.

“First Enchanter Vivienne or, Madame de Fer.” Laura explained, “She says she is the leader of the _loyalist_ mages.”

“Well that should be interesting.” Varric said as he sat back in his chair.

“It is almost time to check that rendezvous point from those letters.” Laura stretched her arms high in the air.

“I suggest we go early so we can scout out the area.” Solas suggested as he stood up. Laura sighed slightly but stood up. The rest followed them outside. After an hour of searching they finally found the area that was described. Laura peaked around the corner and could see two men guarding a door.

“I don’t think they are paying attention.” Laura said.

“Well let’s help them Freckles.” Varric said as he jumped out from the alley and barraged the men with arrows. Laura and Solas flanked him and began attacking the men with spells. Cassandra ran in and intercepted the men. When the men were dead, Laura walked up to the door they were guarding and opened it. Suddenly a fireball came straight for her head, but she dodged it just in time. Looking around she found the man who had cast the spell.

“Herald of Andraste! How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!” The man behind the mask shouted at her.

“I don’t know who you are!” Laura shouted at him.

“You don’t fool me! I’m too important for this to be an accident! My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere!” He said smugly. Suddenly they heard a door bust open and man scream in pain. A female elf came out of the shadows holding a bow and arrow, pointing it at the man in the mask.

“Just say _what_ ,” The elf said as she pulled back on her bow.

“What is the…” The man started to say but soon choked on his own blood as an arrow struck him in the throat. He fell to the ground, gurgling for a few moments before he went silent. The elf made a disgusted noise and walked up to the man, yanking her arrow from his limp body.

“Squishy one, but you heard me, right? ‘Just say _what_ ’. Rich tits always try for more than they deserve. Blah, blah, blah. Obey me. Arrow in my face.” She said as she kicked the body. “So you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you’re…” She finally looked at Laura and paused mid-sentence, “AAaand you’re an elf. Well, hope you’re not too elfy.”

“Umm… thanks?” Laura said.

“I mean, it’s all good, innit? The important this is: you glow? You’re the Herald thingy?” She said to Laura.

“Some believe I am the Herald of Andraste. But who are you, and what’s this about?” Laura asked her.

“No idea. I don’t know this idiot from manners? My people just said that the Inquisition should look into him.” The elf said as she gestured crudely at the corpse.

“Your people? Elves?” Laura asked her.

“Ha! No. People, people. Name’s Sera. This is cover, get round it. For the reinforcements. Don’t worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed. They’ve got no breeches!” Sera said as she giggled. Laura raised her eyebrows and followed her behind the crates she pointed out. Four men came running out of a door, in nothing but shirts and helmets. Sera laughed even louder as she began to attack them. Laura and her group jumped in to help. When they men were dead Sera walked up to a gate, Laura caught up to her.

“Friends really came through with that tip. No breeches.” She said as she laughed again. “So Herald of Andraste. You’re a strange one. I’d like to join.”

“How about we get to know each other first? You know, names and such.” Laura suggested.

“One name, no wait two. It’s… well it’s like this. I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends. The Friends of Red Jenny. That’s me. Well, I’m one. So is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were three in Starkhaven. Brothers or something. It’s just a name, yeah? Let’s little people _friends_ be part something while they stick it to nobles they hate.” She rambled, “So here in your face, I’m Sera. The _Friends of Red Jenny_ are sort of out there. I used them to help you. Plus arrows.”

“So what are you offering? Noble Allies?” Laura asked her.

“Here’s how it is. You _important_ people are up here, shoving your cods around. ‘Blah, blah. I’ll crush you. I’ll crush you.” She said while making smooching sounds. “Step down and you’ve got big lords with big purses like the tit we just killed. Or was he one of the endless arselickers who follow? Doesn’t matter, his grand plan was ruined by scrap torn from his desk and a red sock. By someone who couldn’t read it.” She explained, “So no I’m not Lord Poncyfart, all ruffled. But if you don’t listen down here too, you risk your breeches.” She said as she started to laugh again about the guards.

“All right Sera. I can use you and your _friends_.” Laura agreed.

“Yes! Get in good before you’re too big to like. That’ll keep your breeches where they should be. Plus extra breeches! Because I have all these…” She said as she held up a bag full of the guard’s pants, “You have merchants who buy that pish, yeah? Got to be worth something.” She tossed the bag at Laura, “Anyway, Haven. See you there Herald! This will be grand.”

“See you there Sera.” Laura said as Sera walked away.

“What did we just get ourselves into?” Solas asked Laura.

“We got a new ally, and her _friends_ sound interesting.” Varric said as he walked out the gate as well.

It took them a week to get back from Val Royeaux. When they were done dropping off their packs and showing Sera and Vivienne and quick tour of Haven, Cassandra and Laura went to the Chantry to discuss their next move. Josephine, Leliana, and Cullen were already at the door waiting for them.

“It’s good you’ve returned. We heard of your encounter.” Josephine said to Laura and Cassandra.

“You heard?” Cassandra asked, confused.

“My agents in the city sent word ahead, of course.” Leliana said casually.

“It’s a shame the templars abandoned their senses as well as the capital.” Cullen said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

“At least we know how to approach the mages and templars now.” Laura said as she walked past the advisors, towards the war room.

“Do we? Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember.” Cassandra said as she followed Laura.

“True. He has taken the Order somewhere, but to do what? My reports have been… odd.” Leliana said as she walked past Laura.

“We must look into it. I’m certain not everyone in the Order will support the Lord Seeker.” Cullen said.

“Or the Herald could simply go to the mages in Redcliffe, instead.” Josephine suggested.

“You think the mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse!” Cullen said to Josephine.

“Or you could stop bickering and make a decision.” Laura said loudly, making them all look back at her, “Sorry long trip.” A blush grew on her cheeks and she rubbed her hands together nervously.

“I agree.” Cassandra said.

“We shouldn’t discount Redcliffe. The mages may be worth the risk.” Josephine said.

“They are powerful, Ambassador. But they are more desperate than you realize.” Cassandra said to her.

“You think the invitation could be some kind of trap?” Laura asked Cassandra.

“If some among the rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the conclave…” Cassandra started to explain.

“The same could be said about the templars.” Josephine interrupted.

“True enough. Right now, I’m not certain we have enough influence to approach the Order safely.” Cullen said.

“Then the Inquisition needs agents in more places.” Cassandra said, turning to Laura, “That’s something you can help with.”

“In the mean time we should consider other options.” Josephine suggested as she walked towards her office. Cullen gave Laura a slight bow and walked out of the Chantry. Laura closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She finally decided to leave the Chantry and went to join Varric at the fire pit he frequented.

~~

As Cullen walked to his tent the sun was high in the sky. He went passed one of the new allies, First Enchanter Vivienne was her name; her gaze gave him a slight chill. He could hear the other person Laura brought back. He just knew the elf was going to be trouble, but he couldn’t complain. They asked Laura to find allies, and she was. He opened the flap to his tent and entered, closing the flap behind him. Sitting down at his desk he decided to start working on some reports. When his eyes could no longer look at another piece of paper he stood up and left his tent. When he got outside he realized it was well after midnight.

“Another day lost to reports.” He complained as he stretched, “Oh well, comes with the job.”

He decided to take a walk. Before he knew it he was about a mile away from Haven, in a thick part of the forest that surrounded the small town. Just as he decided to turn around he thought he could hear someone shouting. He stood still until he heard a blood curdling scream. He started to run towards the scream. Coming to a clearing he could four men in a circle, cheering at something. He unsheathed his sword and started walking towards the men.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” He shouted at the men. The men parted and Cullen saw what they were cheering about. He roared in ager, charging the men. Three came after him while two stayed behind. It started snowing as his sword connected with the first of the men. He stuck his sword through the man’s chest and snapped his neck. Ripping his sword out of the man’s corpse he went for another one. The second man had a sword and fought Cullen for a few minutes. Cullen received a nasty gash on his left arm and one on his upper right thigh when he heard Laura scream again. He changed his stance and swung his sword quickly, decapitating the man. The last one that had come after him stood in shock. He started to say something but Cullen ignored him, thrusting his sword into the man’s gut and ripping it out the side.

“The knife-ear offered her services to us!” One of the men who stayed behind shouted at him.

“Bullshit!” Cullen shouted at the top of his lungs. He ran at the men and swung his sword down hard, cutting one almost in half. The last man stood up, trying to get his pants on. He tried to run but Cullen grabbed him by his shirt and swung him around, smashing the hilt of his sword into the man’s face. He fell to the ground and didn’t move, but Cullen followed him and kept smashing his hilt into the man’s face.

“Herald!” He shouted as he ran over to her. The snow that had started falling nearly covered her. It made the scene much more gruesome. All the snow around her was a red puddle. “Laura can you hear me?” He asked as he grabbed her, sitting her up. Her clothes where nothing but shreds from the tree line to the clearing she was in. He ripped his gloves off and wiped her hair out of her face. As he adjusted her in his lap he noticed there was a huge amount of blood between her legs. “Laura, please! Speak to me.”

“C-Cullen is that… there was… nothing…” She tried explaining, but stared at the sky, tears streaming down her face. He squeezed her slightly and she looked at him, “T-they suppressed my m-magic… I couldn’t…”

Shivers went up his spine as he realized the men he had just killed, the men that had defiled Laura, were templars. A sickness grew in his gut as he held her close. Taking off his fur cloak he wrapped it around Laura’s shoulders and picked her up. He looked back on the scene. The snow had covered up most of the bodies, but it was turning red from all the blood. In the center of it all, was where Laura had been laying. He grew furious and headed back for Haven as fast as he could.

~~

She felt restless in her cabin. Val Royeaux had been an interesting trip, and she had received two new allies, and their friends. She hoped they would fit in nicely with the rest of her friends. They were friends now, right? She hadn’t ever had many real friends. Being the Keepers first, meant studying and training all the time. Peeking out her door she noticed it was dark out. Looking up at the night sky she could see there was not a cloud in site, just an endless sea of stars.

Leaving her cabin she decided to take a walk. Loosing herself in her surroundings, she didn’t notice a group of men where following her. She was looking up at the stars when she heard a branch crack. Her senses came alive and she quickly looked around her. There were four men walking around her. ‘How did I miss this?’ this asked herself as she began to prepare a spell. Suddenly a fifth man came from behind her and grabbed her wrist, cancelling her spell.

Fear spread through her as she realized these men were templars. She high kicked one in the face and punched another in the gut. But they soon had her overwhelmed.

“You stupid bitch, don’t you knife-ears know your role in the world?” One said as he grabbed her by her hair making her yelp in pain. The rest began tearing at her clothes as the one that had her hair drug her into a clearing. She tried to fight back, but one punched her.

“Alright gents, who wants the first go round?” One shouted as the rest began cheering.

“I haven’t fucked in a while. Let me go first.” One said as he started undoing his belt. She felt helpless as the rest held her arms and legs, spreading them apart. She started to cry and tried to brace herself, but nothing prepared her. He ripped what remained of her small clothes off and entered her too fast, too hard. She screamed out in pain and the man gave her a quick head-butt, knocking her out.

She awoke to cold beneath her and a weird pressure over her. Trying to remember where she was and what happened when she felt a rip on her insides. She screamed out in pain and remembered the men.

“Quiet knife-ear you are breaking my concentration,” The man hovering over her said. He leaned down to her neck and bit her, drawing blood. She screamed again. How long had she been out? She began looking around and figured they had all had a go with her.

“Help!” She screamed out. She cried out when he entered her again and she felt more ripping. Her vision was too blurry from her tears to see their face, so she closed her eyes. After a few minutes the men switched positions and the next one entered her roughly and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

“There is blood everywhere. Do you think this was her first time?” One of the men said in disgust.

“Well how about it sweetheart, was this your first time?” Another one asked her. She turned her head away from them and began to cry harder.

“Would you look at that?! It _is_ her first time gents, be proud.” He said getting the men to cheer.

That was when she heard his voice, demanding to know what was going on. As the men moved around her, she saw his face and began crying again. It started to snow as three of the men ran after him. Two of the men stayed with her started penetrating her faster and harder. She screamed in pain and tried to get away from the two men, but they wouldn’t let go of her. She could see blood flying around above her, and snowing falling onto her. Then she felt his warmth against her. He was asking too many questions, she couldn’t talk straight. She was so cold, and in so much pain. He picked her up and she pressed her face on his neck and buried into his collarbone. She began shaking and crying. By the time they reached Haven he was soaked in her blood and tears. No one was awake, it was close to dawn. The guards were making their rounds, but Cullen couldn’t see anyone. He went to Laura’s hut and set her on her bed and start to leave when he felt Laura grab his arm.

“NO please don’t leave!” She shouted as she gripped his arm tighter.

“Laura, I will only be gone a moment. I need to find a healer.” He whispered into her ear as he scooped her up in a hug. She shook her head, letting him set her down and leave the hut. He ran to the healers shack and practically dragged the woman out of bed.

“Commander I do not understand what you need?!” She whispered rudely too him.

“Just come at once Ma’am, please its life or death.” He whispered back trying to not wake anyone around. The healer looked down at his clothes and saw he was covered in blood.

“Alright take me where you need me.” She said grabbing a robe from her room. Laura had wrapped herself up in Cullen’s fur cloak and was asleep from exhaustion by the time Cullen and the healer had arrived. The healer touched her neck to feel her pulse. Laura woke up screaming, and shoved them back with a magical barrier.

“Laura its Cullen and the healer, you are all right, you are safe.” He said, reassuring her.

“No nothing will ever be alright.” She shouted as she lay her head back down on her pillow and began crying.

“Commander I think you should go outside.” The healer suggested.

“No Cullen, please don’t go.” She said as she adjusted herself on the bed.

“My Lady Herald, surely you would rather have Cassandra or Josephine here?” She asked her.

“No. Wake no one else. No one is to know of this.” She said sternly, looking at Cullen and the healer. They both shook their heads in agreeance and Cullen grabbed a chair, moving next to the bed and sat down.

“You might want to face the other way Commander.” The healer suggested. He turned the chair around and grabbed her hand. He listened as the healer instructed her to spread her legs and take a deep breath.

“My lady, there is a lot of damage. Have you been with a man before this?” The healer asked. Laura shook her head no, and Cullen’s heart sank. “Do you know if they left their seed in you?”

“No I was blacked out for most of it.” Laura said, fighting back tears. The healer grabbed her kit and pulled out some sewing materials.

“This is going to hurt Herald.” The healer said to her.

“How much is it going to hurt?” She asked nervously, squeezing Cullen’s hand tight. The healer sighed and handed Laura a piece of leather to bit down on.

“It’s going to hurt a lot my lady. I am sorry, but I need to stitch this up.” The healer said as she eased Laura to lie down. She gripped Cullen’s hand so hard he yelped a little and rested his other hand on hers. She bit down on the leather and tried to not scream, sweat pouting from her head. After several grueling minutes the healer was done and pulled Cullen aside.

“She is sewn up but you need to get a mage, preferably an elven mage, one who can purge her womb. Just in case one of them left their seed in her.” She suggested to him. His stomach turned and he almost threw up. The only elven mage he could think of was Solas.

“Stay here, I know who to grab.” Cullen said, steeling himself as he walked outside. He walked hurriedly to Solas’s hut and kicked on the door. Solas answered after several kocks.

“Is there something I can do for you Commander?” He asked tiredly.

“I need you to grab all your herbs and come with me.” Cullen said quietly. Solas started to refuse until he looked at the man’s clothes and could see he was covered in blood. He grabbed everything he could think he might possibly need. Cullen led him to Laura’s hut and stopped him a few feet from the door.

“You need to understand something.” He said sternly to Solas. “Given the nature of this, Laura has begged for privacy.” He opened the door and let Solas in.

“Lethallan, what happened?” Solas asked her as he ran to her side. They began frantically speaking elven to each other. He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, “Ir abelas, ma len. Prepare yourself.” He said as he began mixing herbs. He concocted a foul smelling tea and handed it to Laura.

“Commander you will probably want to step outside for this, it will get messy.” Solas said to him. Cullen looked at Laura and she shook her head in agreeance. He hesitated but stepped outside and shut the door. Sitting down on a stump he tried to not remember the face she made when he first saw her. His body shuddered in anger, and he clenched his hands into fists. He jumped when he could hear Laura trying to not scream. Resting his head in his hands he berated himself. ‘She told you she liked to wander; you should have put a watch on her’. The sun rose before Solas finally left her hut.

“She’s going to need a new bed.” Solas said as he walked away slowly. Cullen knocked on the door and entered when Laura said he could. He opened the door, saw the bed and ran back outside throwing up. Entering the room again, he quickly shut the door. Her bed was soaked and dripping in blood, there was no saving it.

“Several… of them… left their seed…” She said slowly, rocking on the ground. She was still wrapped up in Cullen’s fur cloak. Suddenly he could see the anger on her face, and feel her magic in the air, “Where are they?” She asked through a clenched jaw.

“I killed them all Laura.” He said as he grabbed the chair he had been using earlier. He said the chair next to her and picked her up, putting her on it. Grabbing a cloth and the wash basin and kneeled in front of her. He began to wipe her face off gently and slowly. He worked most of the blood and dirt off of her face. Looking back at her she looked at him and gave him a small smile, but it disappeared fast.

“Thank you,” She said to him, “I think I can manage the rest.”

“If you need anything Laura, don’t hesitate to ask.” He offered as he handed her the cloth. “I will remove the bed later today.”

“No. I will take care of the bed. Have a good rest of your day Commander.” She said quickly standing up and handed his cloak back to him, “I am sorry about ruining your clothes.”

“Do not be sorry for what happened, ever.” He said sternly. She gave him another half-smile. He left her hut and went straight to the baths and began washing himself off. He realized he had a cut on his arm and his thigh. As he looked at the cuts he kept seeing flashes of Laura lying on the ground, bloody. He quickly finished cleaning himself and went to his tent. Tossing his soiled clothes to the side he tried to lie down and rid his mind of the images. His brain kept switching between seeing Laura lying on the ground to Lithoniel’s corpse after being turned into an abomination. He thought he wasn’t going to get any sleep for a long time. When he awoke he stepped out of his tent.

“You there, how long have I been asleep?” He asked a recruit.

“You’ve been in your tent since yesterday morning Commander!” The recruited shouted at him, saluting.

“Thanks.” He grumbled as he went back to his tent. He kicked his soiled clothes and found a new shirt and pants to wear. He picked up his fur cloak and sighed. It would need to be cleaned. Stepped back out of his tent he handed his cloak to a recruit and asked them to get it clean. Stretching his back he decided to head to the Chantry and see if he had missed anything. Passing Laura’s hut he thought about checking on her but figured she needed her space. Making his way in the Chantry and to the makeshift war room he went to stand in his usual spot, but froze at the doorway.

Laura was in the room. Walking around slowly, gazing at the map. He felt like he should grab her and force her to stay in her hut, at least there she would be safe.

“Good morning Commander. I trust you slept well?” Leliana asked him.

“Not very well, but that is too be expected during times of war.” He said to her.

“I slept so well I’m going to need a new bed Josephine. I had a nightmare and accidently lit it on fire.” She said laughing. She was talking and acting like nothing had happened, and when he caught a glimpse of her face, she pleaded him to not say anything.

“We were just discussing our next move Commander, the Herald wants to reach out to the mages.” Leliana said to him.

“What about the templars, I still think they are our best option.” Just as soon as the words fell out of his mouth he tried to stop them. He glanced at Laura and could see she was trying her best to keep her emotions in.

“Commander, could you please tell me how templars would be our best option. They only come in and take what they want, when they want, from who they want!” She shouted at the top of her lungs as she slammed her fists into the table.

“Laura…” He started.

“You will address me by my title, Commander.” She said sternly. He clenched his jaw and stood straight up, crossing his arms behind his back.

“Herald, I meant nothing by it. I was a templar once, I know their power.” Another sentence he wished he could take back. She felt a rip in her heart and placed her hand on her chest. He could see in her eyes that he had overstepped. She walked over to him, got right in his face and whispered to him.

“How _dare_ you stand here and tell me the power of templars after… after…” She had started but couldn’t finish her sentence without breaking down. He reached for her and she backed away. He could her magic surround him. “Dirthara ma, may you learn Commander.”

“We will reach out to the mages then?” Josephine asked, trying to break the tension.

“Yes please Josephine.” Laura said as she left the room.

“What was that about Cullen?” Leliana asked curiously.

“Nothing you should concern yourself with.” He said sternly

“I’m just confused on why she switched sides. We had the letters all written and ready to send to the templars when she came in.” Josephine mentioned while she was writing.

“If you will excuse me ladies.” He said as politely as he could, he gave a short bow and left. He thought about going to Laura’s hut, but she might set him on fire. The look she had given him was of heart break. ‘Maker what have I done,’ He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this. I do enjoy writing it.  
> Elven terms I use  
> Lethallan- Casual reference for someone familiar.  
> Ir ablelas, ma len- I am filled with sorrow for you loss, my child  
> Dareth Shiral- safe journey  
> Dirthara ma- may you learn  
> Ma nuvenin- as you wish


	5. Chapter 5

She can hear the wind howling over her as she awoke on the ground. She tried to move, but a piercing pain stuck her like a knife. She gingerly felt around and could tell two ribs were broken. Standing up she started limping towards a tunnel that lead out of the room she fell into. Her right hip was badly bruised, she could feel it tingling.

She tried to remember what just happened. The creature that attacked them named himself Corypheus and said he had entered the heavens. He tried to remove her mark, calling it an anchor. But the mark wouldn’t budge and now it burned. When she finally could see the exit a few demons spawned in front of her. She felt her mark pulse so she held it up and it opened a portal, killing the demons. She ran to the exit as fast as she could, but when she got out she could see only snow.

She began trekking up the mountain. Hearing the wolves behind her kept her moving. She was so cold. When she saw the first fire pit she ran over too it, but the coals were long cold. “Dammit it’s cold,” She could hear more wolves behind her so she kept wading in the thigh deep snow.

She finally came across another fire pit and this one was still smoldering, “Yes, finally.”

Continuing up the mountain she got to the top of it and could see a faint glow down below her. She went to head down the mountain and fell over. Her ribs caused her to cough up blood. The pain was so much and the wind wouldn’t stop blowing. She tried to stand back up but the snow gave way and she fell back down.

“There it’s her!” She heard him shouting. Then she felt his warmth as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. She nuzzled into his neck and wrapped her arms around him.

“C-Cullen, you f-found me,” She said through shivers

“Of course I found you; I came looking the moment the rest showed up without you,” He said into her ear. He planted a kiss on her forehead and held her tight. He brought her back to the camp and laid her down on a cot. He walked towards the other advisors and they began discussing their next move. A few hours later, Laura couldn’t take their yelling anymore. She tried to sit up and gasped at the pain in her ribs.

“You need rest,” Mother Giselle said easing her back down. “The healers couldn’t fully fix your ribs with the state we are in, so they are only wrapped.”

“They have been at it for hours,” Laura sighed, gripping her side.

“They have that luxury thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame,” Mother Giselle said to her.

“Where is Corypheus?” Laura asked her.

“We do not know. We do not even know where we are,” She began, and sighed a bit. “Perhaps he believes you are dead, or he thinks that without Haven we are helpless.”

“Yelling will get us nowhere, just another headache.” Laura said to her.

“Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand…and fall. And now we have seen her _return._ What do you believe?” She asked her.

“I don’t see how what I believe matters? I don’t believe in your gods. But I know Corypheus is a real physical threat, and he needs to be taken care of. We cannot match that with hope alone.” She said to Mother Giselle.

She headed out of the tent and worked her way towards the advisors, gripping her ribs. She could hear a faint singing and she turned to see Mother Giselle was singing. She was slowly walking out of the tent. Soon everyone in the camp began singing with her and gathering around the fire pit. Laura stood awkwardly in the middle as people began bowing. Did she want them truly worshipping her as Andraste’s herald?

Solas approached her “A word if you would please,” He motioned to a clearing. Her heart raced when she saw the clearing and flashes of the Templars ran through her head. She grabbed Solas’s arm, “its ok Lethallan I’m here with you.”

“The humans have not raised one of our kind so highly before. Unfortunately the orb Corypheus carries is of Elven make.” He explained to her of the orb, how he knew about it and how it was used. “By attacking us Corypheus has changed the Inquisition, he has changed you. Scout to the north and lead us to where we must go.”

The next day she led the Inquisition north like Solas suggested. A few days of walking for what seemed like forever they came to an abandoned fortress. Solas told her this place was called Skyhold and it was perfect for the Inquisition. A few days into working on Skyhold Laura noticed the advisors standing with Cassandra. Cassandra beckoned Laura to come too them. As soon as Laura got close the rest of them walked away, she looked around confused but continued to Cassandra.

“They arrive daily from every settlement in the region, Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage. If word has reached these people, then word has reached Corypheus. We have the walls and numbers to survive here, but this war is far beyond anything we anticipated. But now we know what allowed to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you,” Cassandra explained leading her up the stairs from the main entrance.

“He only wanted the anchor, and now it is useless to him so he wants me dead. Nothing more,” Laura said to her.

“Yes the anchor has power, but it is not why you are still standing here. Your decisions lead us to heal the sky, your determination brought us out of Haven,” Cassandra continued leading Laura up another set of stairs. “You are the creatures rival because of what _you_ did. And we know it, all of us.”

Laura saw Leliana standing at the top of the stairs holding a sword. “The Inquisition requires a leader, the one who has already been leading it.” Cassandra said as she stepped back for Laura to see everyone gathered below her by the main entrance. “You”

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Laura said as her face grew red, she began to rub her hands together nervously.

“Say that you will lead us,” Cassandra said to her.

“I will do this because Corypheus needs to be stopped.” Laura said grabbing the sword. Cassandra began shouting down to everyone. Josephine answered back to her, and then Cullen shouted something. Laura was just staring at the sword. She looked up when everyone began cheering. She thrust the sword into the air and everyone cheered louder. Feeling a rush of adrenaline, she felt invincible.

A couple days had passed, Laura was still getting used to sleeping in a tent. They hadn’t fully cleared out Skyhold and they didn’t have enough beds. Josephine argued that the Inquisitor should have a bed; Laura argued back that the wounded, woman and children needed it more. Laura was heading down the stairs to the courtyard; she could see Cullen at a makeshift desk giving orders.

“The order was sent?” He asked a recruit.

“Yes Commander,” The man answered back.

“Send men to scout the area. We need to know what is out there.” He said too another recruit.

“Yes ser!” The woman said walking off.

“Commander, soldiers have been assigned temporary quarters.” A recruit said as he walked up to him.

“Very good, I will need an update on the armory as well,” Cullen said as the recruit just stood there for a minute, “Now!” He said a bit loud. The recruit scurried off and almost bumped Laura.

“Do you ever sleep?” She said to him with a worried look. He avoided her question and began telling her of the developments on Skyhold.

“Morale was low before you accepted your role as Inquisitor. Skyhold should be put together in no time.” He said to her giving a small smile.

“Inquisitor Lavellan, Doesn’t that odd to you?” She asked him.

“Not at all,” He said smiling.

“Is that the official response?” She asked.

He laughed and it made her heart skip a beat. “I suppose it is. But it is the truth. We needed a leader; you have proven yourself.”

“Thank you Cullen.” She smiled, then began nervously rubbing her hands together, “Our escape from Haven…it was close. I’m relieved that you….That uh…So many made it out.”

“As am I Laura.” He said with a relieved look in his face. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. “You stayed behind you could have—I will never allow the events that happened in Haven, or around Haven, to ever happen again.” He reached up and gently brushed her cheek with his thumb. She touched his hand and smiled. He let go when he realized people were beginning to stare. His face flushed pink and Laura giggled a bit as she walked away.

“You sly little fox you,” a voice said behind her that made her jump. She turned to see Dorian smirking at her.

“Oh shut it Dorian. It was nothing, nothing.” She said the last part quietly.

“That was something Dalish and you know it.” He said frowning at her.

“Get ready Dorian, we are heading to the Stormcoast,” She said rolling her eyes at him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a slight hug. She shoved her elbow into his ribs and laughed.

Cullen saw this interaction between Laura and Dorian and felt a hint of jealousy. He looked away and tried to busy himself with work. Later he watched as the group headed out of Skyhold on their mounts. He punched his fist into the table and rubbed the bridge of his nose. ‘Maybe she was only leading him on’ he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Any comments are much appreciated.

After spending what seemed liked forever in the Stormcoast Laura and her group, were finally ready to go back to Skyhold. They had recruited the Iron Bull and his chargers. After finding several promising deposits of Serpentstone and fields of herbs they marked locations on a map, along with a rock quarry and a few logging stands. They had seen a high dragon fighting a giant and stayed away from the coast as much as they could. Bull and his chargers tagged along, not knowing the way to Skyhold yet.

After stepping in another puddle Laura that shot mud up into her face, she fumed in Elven. “Halam sahlin! Emma ir souveri vhen’alas.” Solas chuckled and Dorian gave a slight laugh as well. “This is not funny, I am tired of being covered in mud.”

“But you are Dalish and yet you hate being covered in mud?” Dorian asked.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, “Yes I may be Dalish, but that does not mean I spent my entire life caked in mud!” She shouted.

He smirked and laugh some more. Walking up to her he pulled out a cloth and wiped her face off. “There, no more mud.” He said smiling.

“Thanks.” She said smiling back. They continued down the road and towards Skyhold. “A bath will be nice.”

“Yes and nice warm bath, sounds delicious.” Dorian agreed wiping mud off his robes.

When they reached Skyhold the gate guards had a nasty habit of _always_ blowing a horn when she returned. It drove her mad sometimes. But she knew that everyone was excited to see her return. She noticed that Cullen’s desk was no longer in the middle of the court yard. She began to wonder where he was when she saw Josephine at the door the main hall beckoning her. When she finally scaled the stairs Josephine ushered her towards the war room, leaving her behind.

Varric stepped in front of her “Inquisitor, I have someone who wants to meet with you”

“Alright Varric, I will meet you after the war council.” She said to him as she walked towards the war room. She passed Josephine’s office and entered the war room. The first thing her eyes noticed when she entered was Cullen. He wasn’t wearing his armor, just a simple tunic and pants. She gazed at him, noticing all his muscles and dropped her jaw. Soon she realized everyone was staring at her, so she gathered herself and walked up to the table. They discussed their next move and argued a bit. When Laura grew weary of still being covered in mud, and arguing she retired to her quarters. All the advisors followed her out of the war room and Josephine was about to lead her up to her new room when Dorian stepped in.

“It’s all good Josephine; I can show her to her room. We have things to discuss anyways.” Dorian said giving a devilish smile. Cullen watched Dorian lead her up to her door and she turned to look at Cullen and smiled. He only bowed his head and turned around.

“Did you see the Commanders face!” Dorian exclaimed as they scaled the stairs.

“What are you going on about Dorian?” Laura asked giving him a glare.

“Dalish, he likes you, a lot.” He said jabbing her in the ribs. She yelped and smacked his shoulder. They made it up the stairs and she was stunned by the furnishings of the room. The bed was an enormous bed made from wood. The posts look like tree trunks spiraling up to the top where a canopy of interlaced flowers covered the bed. Her desk was ornate and beautiful. The fireplace was huge and inviting. There were single person chaises and larger chaises scattered around the room.

“I figured you could use something nice to sleep in so I had Josephine find all this stuff.” Dorian said sitting on a chaise.

“It’s wonderful Dorian thank you. Now get out so I can get cleaned up.” She said to him.

“Dalish I am not interested in you.” He said laughing.

“No matter, I do not change in front of men I am not involved with.” She said back arching an eyebrow at him.

“If you wish, I think I will find the Commander and ruffle his feathers a bit.” He said slyly.

“Leave him be Dorian, he works hard and I don’t need him killing my favorite mage.” She said to him.

“It’s all innocent I promise.” He said walking down the stairs. Laura undressed and slipped into her bath warming the water with her magic. Dorian made it out of the main hall and over to Cullen’s tower.

Knocking on the door and entering he saw Cullen deep in thought, “Commander wipe that look off your face, you will wrinkle prematurely, and it will ruin your features.”

Cullen looked up and rolled his eyes, “What do you want mage,”

Dorian raised a hand to his heart and gave a hurt look, “Commander I do have a name.” He smirked.

Cullen sighed and rubbed the bridge of nose, “What do you want _Dorian_ ,” He said slowly and sharply.

“I want you to get off your ass and come play chess with me.” He said walking out the door before Cullen could object. He reluctantly got up, he told himself he just needed a break, and chess sounded like a good thing to get his mind off the war. He wasn’t going to drill Dorian on why he was going up to Laura’s quarters.

Laura was wandering around Skyhold after her bath, leaving her long hair down to dry in the air. She decided to take a walk through the gardens and was surprised to see Cullen and Dorian playing chess. Walking up to them she listened in before making herself known.

“Gloat all you like, I have this one.” Cullen said confidently.

“Are you sassing me Commander? I didn’t know you had it in you.” Dorian said back.

“Why do I even…” Cullen had started to say when Laura walked up closer, “Inquisitor!” He said almost knocking some pieces over.

“Leaving are you? Does this mean I win?” Dorian said smugly.

“Oh please Gentlemen do not stop on my account, I was merely observing.” Laura said smiling. She couldn’t take her eyes off Cullen; he gave a half smile, the scar tugging at his lip. She felt her mouth water and her heart race. She longed to taste it, feel it.

“Alright then, your move Dorian.” Cullen said sitting back in his chair.

“You need to accept the inevitability of you loosing.” Dorian said moving a piece.

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure I just won, and I feel fine.” Cullen said smiling.

“Don’t get smug, there will be no living with you.” Dorian said frowning slightly. “Dalish why don’t you take my spot, I’m tired of listening to him.”

“I should return to my duties, unless you do want to play Inquisitor.” Cullen said getting ready to stand up.

“I would love to play. And its Laura, remember.” She said sitting across from him. He watched her and his heart stuttered when a sun beam gently lit her up. Her hair seemed to turn redder and he could see her freckles, then his mind twitched and he could see her covered in blood again. He quickly looked away and setup the board.

“I used to play this with my sister. She would get this stuck up grin whenever she won, which was all the time. My brother and I practiced for weeks, the look on her face the day I finally won.” His smile dropped and he made the first move, “Between serving the Templars and the Inquisition, I haven’t seen them in years.”

“You have siblings?” She asked curiously, moving to the edge of her seat.

“Two sisters and a brother.” He said to her.

“Where are they now?” She asked.

“They moved to south reach soon after the blight. I do not write to them as often as I should,” He said frowning, feeling the guilt build up in him.

“Well maybe you should write to them?” Laura suggested. “I know I need to write to my clan.” Soon the hours had passed them and they had played several games.

“This may be the longest we have gone without discussing the Inquisition or related matters. To be honest, I appreciate the distraction.” He said gauging her reaction.

“We should spend more time together.” She said to him smiling and slowly reaching her hand across the table.

“I would like that. Though I don’t know how Dorian would like that. I see you two together a lot.” Cullen said quietly.

“Cullen he isn’t interested in me. He has very particular interest, you would be more his type.” She said laughing. Cullen turned bright red when he realized what she meant.

“Oh…I…uh I apparently misread.” He stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck. “We should finish our game, my turn?” He said moving another piece. After another half hour the game was at an end and Laura had won. “I believe this one is yours.” He said knocking his king over. He looked up and followed her Vallaslin down her face. It came down her neck and disappeared under her tunic. He felt the need to follow the tattoo with kisses; he could feel a heat rising in his stomach and a growth in his pants. ‘Oh maker what am I doing.’ He thought to himself.

She stood up and reached for him. “Accompany me out if you would please Commander.” He stood up quickly, too quickly. He reached an arm out and she rested hers in the crook of his. She smiled at him and they walked out of the garden. He could feel her warmth and wanted to feel more. When they reached his tower she stood there awhile longer than was proper, holding his arm. He looked down at her and she was looking over the battlements. She said her farewells and Cullen made it inside his tower before he could lose his self-control with her. Laura slowly walked down the stairs smiling.

She heard a booming voice at the bottom of the stairs, “What are you smiling about Boss?”

She looked up and could see Bull standing there with his arms crossed. Blackwall was next to him, also smiling. “Whatever do you mean Bull?” She said coyly.

“How about we talk about it over drinks?” He offered to her.

“Sure sounds good.” She said walking towards the tavern. Everyone seemed to be there that night, except for Cullen she noticed. Every time the door opened she looked to see who it was.

“He doesn’t come here very often freckles, you needn’t worry.” Varric said chuckling.

“What’s he on about anyways, who you lookin fer?” Sera slurred through her ale.

Her face turned bright red and rubbed her hands together, “I’m not looking for anyone.” She said as she grabbed her ale quickly, too quickly as it splashed all over her. “Fenedhis”

Everyone laughed at her and Bull ordered her another one. He passed his mug to her and she took a big drink and instantly started choking. “Oh Creators what is this?!” She shouted while coughing. This made everyone laugh louder. Laura joined in on the laughing and took her ale when the bartender brought it to her. After several hours of drinking and singing Laura found that she couldn’t find her way to her room. She tripped out the tavern door and Bull picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. Blackwall was helping Cassandra out the door, she was shouting incoherently at Varric.

“Which way did you say it was Vint?” Bull directed that at Dorian.

“Lishten here yous. I have a name! And it is Dooorian of Houshe Pavish,” He said as he stumbled ahead of them. Varric was following and laughing at Laura. Bull tripped and Laura smacked her head on his left horn.

“Ow whaaaaat the fuck Bull?” She shouted. They all started laughing.

“I didn’t know she had it in her. An actual curse word!” Varric said. “I’m going to have to write that down.”

“Don’t…you be…about me” She said as she rubbed her head. “Only if you write something about Cullen and me that I can read.” She said looking up at Varric and winking.

“What is going on here?” A voice came from behind them. They all stopped and stood at attention and saluted. Bull dropped Laura and her shouting caused them all to laugh. She sat up to see Cullen standing there looking at her confusedly.

“Oh shorry Commander, we dinnit mean to wake anyone up,” She said slowly standing up.

“We were just sending her to her room, but she couldn’t walk herself.” Varric said suddenly sounding very sober. They turned and could see Laura making her way up the stairs. Cullen hurriedly walked up next to her and caught her as she tripped towards the edge of the stairs. It would be bad for morale if the leader of the Inquisition splattered all over the court yard.

“Thanksh Commander,” She said leaning on him. “God I haven’t had this much to drink since I was back with my clan. I would call it home, but it isn’t home anymore.” She continued walking up the stairs and tripped again. This time Cullen simply picked her up and carried her.

“Inquisitor how about I carry you, you seem to be too drunk to walk.” He said walking towards her room. She wrapped an arm around his back and another around neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

“You are always saving me Commander.” She said slowly. He looked down at her; she had a very sad look on her face.

“I will always be here for you Laura.” He said holding her tighter against his body. Opening the door to her room he walked up the final set of stairs and set her down on her bed. He was amazed at how well furnished her room was. He began to wander a bit, looking at her bookshelves wondering what kind of books she had. She had many books on Human customs and Human religious beliefs.

He smiled, turned to leave and froze mouth agape. In front of him Laura was undressing, thankfully facing away from him. She was totally oblivious to Cullen behind her. He noticed her Vallaslin winding and weaving down her back, she turned a bit and shook out her hair. Her tattoo finished just about her hip and wound around to her pelvis. He cleared his throat and she jumped grabbing her robe.

“I had no idea you were still in here Commander I’m sorry.” She said wrapping her robe around herself.

“I was admiring your body-uh books, I was admiring your books,” He said, heart racing, face flushing. He checked himself, making sure he could walk around Skyhold without alerting every one of his feelings.

“Have a good night Cullen,” She said facing him. He walked up to her, moved a hand up to her chin. She could feel his breath on her mouth, and then he quickly put his hand down. Walking towards the stairs he gave a quick bow and left her room. She rolled her eyes and crawled into bed.

“Someday I am going to thoroughly ravage that man,” She said thinking she was alone. Cullen was half way down the steps and nearly slipped when he heard her say that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing this.

Laura woke to a throbbing headache. She couldn’t see straight and her whole body ached. Walking to her desk she pulled out some herbs from a box in the lower left drawer. She began mixing them and put them in a tea pot, warming it with her magic. Pouring some into a small cup she choked down the mixture. Immediately her headache subsided and she began getting dressed. She made it into the main hall just in time for breakfast and sat with her friends.  
“You look surprisingly well for being drunk.” Bull said patting her on the back.  
“Did you thank the Commander for carrying you to your room?” Varric asked her winking.  
“I don’t remember much after we left the tavern. Did he really take me to my quarters?” She asked him.  
“Yes freckles, and when he passed me he was bright red and wouldn’t make eye contact.” Varric said.  
“What did you do Dalish, make him feel like a man,” Dorian asked from across the table.  
“I don’t remember. I’m pretty sure we didn’t do anything.” She said face flushing. Quickly looking around she noticed he wasn’t in the main hall.  
“He hasn’t been eating normally, stupid blighter.” Sera said with a disgusted look on her face. Laura furrowed her eyebrows in thought. “I might take him some cake later.”  
“It’s ok Sera; I will take him some food.” Laura said filling up a plate and getting up to leave. She headed down the stairs and across the courtyard. She was making it up the stairs to his tower when Cullen ran right into her knocking her over.  
“Oh, Inquisitor, I’m so sorry.” He said helping her up. She started wiping the food off her clothes and her face turned bright red.  
“I heard you hadn’t eaten, and I also heard that you had taken me to my quarters last night. So I decided to bring you some breakfast as a thank you. I don’t normally drink, and I am sorry you had to take care of me.” She said politely trying to get the food off Cullen’s armor. “I just didn’t expect you to come busting through you door.”  
He smiled and she relaxed, something about that scar tugging his lip up lightened her mood. “Laura you don’t have to thank me. I told you I will always keep you safe and help you.”  
“Well at any rate, thank you.” She said smiling. “So, Varric seems to believe that something happened between us. And I honestly don’t remember anything after leaving the tavern.”  
He turned bright red remembering seeing her naked body from behind. She opened her eyes real wide at the sight of him turning red. He could see her reaction and quickly scrambled for words. “No…uh…nothing happened I promise! Well… you did undress in front of me, but that was when I had my back turned. I didn’t notice until I turned arou…Makers breath.” He sighed rubbing his neck. Laura turned bright red.  
“I am so sorry,” She said rubbing her hands together.  
“You have a very lovely tattoo though.” He said turning even redder. Her ears were now flushing red.  
“Uh…Thanks…I need to… uh get back to work.” She said avoiding eye contact.  
“Yes me too. Have a good day Laura.” He said turning around and walking back into this tower.  
“Cullen? Could you please eat some food?” She asked him, standing the door way. “I can have someone bring you something.”  
“Thanks that would be nice.” He said smiling. She walked down the stairs and tried to calm her heart. ‘Did I really undress with him still in the room, Oh creators what was I thinking?’ She mentally shouted at herself. Varric caught her at the end of the stairs and told her that his friend still wanted to meet with her.  
When Laura got to the battlements with Varric she was surprised by who she saw. Hawke was standing there, with Fenris at her side.  
“Inquisitor, meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall.” Varric said.  
Hawke smiled and laughed “I don’t use that title anymore Varric.”  
“Hawke, this is the Inquisitor. I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You and I did fight him after all.” Varric said backing up to give the women some time to speak.  
“Impressive view, reminds me of my home in Kirkwall. It overlooked the entire city.” Hawke said sighing a bit, “I loved it at first, but soon all I could see was the people depending on me.”  
“You are lucky it was just a single city. I have half of Thedas breathing down my neck.” Laura said crossing her arms.  
“You are doing everything you can to protect them.” Hawke said.  
“Does it ever get any easier?” Laura asked laughing a bit.  
“I will let you know,” Hawke said giving her a sympathetic look. Fenris rubbed Hawke’s shoulder and smiled at her.  
“I don’t envy you Inquisitor. But I may be able to help.” Hawke told her Laura about her battle with Corypheus and all the knowledge she knew of this creature.  
“My friend Stroud is in hiding in a smugglers cave near Crestwood.”  
“Thank you Hawke,” Laura said farewell to Hawke and Fenris and started down the stairs with Varric. She could see Cassandra walking up towards them and Varric sighed.  
“You knew where Hawke was all along!” She said shouting at him.  
“You’re damned right I did!” He shouted back.  
“You are a conniving little shit!” She shouted as she swung at him, he dodged it.  
“You kidnapped me! Interrogated me! What did you expect me to do?!” He said as he ran away from her.  
“Hey enough!” Laura shouted getting between the two.  
“You’re taking his side?” Cassandra said in shock.  
“I’m not taking sides, I’m saying enough!” Laura said. “Attacking him now won’t do any good Cassandra”  
“Ha! Exactly!” Varric agreed.  
“And you better not be keeping anything else from us” Laura said to him  
“I understand!” He shouted back walking away from them both.  
“I trusted him. When he said he couldn’t contact Hawke I believed him. I should have told him what was at stake.” Cassandra said defeated.  
 Laura rested a hand on her shoulder, “But if Hawke had been at the conclave, he might have not been able to save the divine and he would be dead too.”  
“You’re probably right. Then he really would have been no use to us.” Cassandra sighed walking away. Laura headed to the war room and set up a plan for getting to Crestwood, who she would take and who they might run into. They stopped their discussion around dinner time and sat together at dinner discussing more.  
“Hey Boss, take a break and join us in the Tavern.” Bull said patting her on the back, which almost sent her flying across the table.  
“Not tonight Bull, I need to get some proper rest,” She said to him.  
“Have it your way Boss. Good night.” He said back, walking out of the main hall. Laura retired to her quarters and made some tea at her desk. She changed into a flowing night gown and robe to match. She began going through paperwork and didn’t notice when someone had entered her room.  
“Excuse me Inquisitor.” She heard him say and her heart jumped. She looked up and he gave her that half smile that melted her insides.  
“Oh Commander, what did you need?” She asked looking back at the paper in her hand.  
“I was bringing by the list of resources that need to be looked out for in Crestwood. Leliana wouldn’t let me send it with her papers. And it’s Cullen, remember.” He said smiling.  
“Thank you Cullen.” She said getting up and walking towards him. He noticed her night gown and felt his face flush. “Would you like some tea?”  
“Tea…Uh…” He realized he was staring, “Yes tea sounds lovely.”  
She began pouring him some tea and sat on the chaise in front of the fire place. “Here it’s warmer in here by the fire.” She said patting the seat next to her. He sat down quickly almost bouncing her off the chair.  
“Oh sorry, Maker’s breath.” He said quietly. She handed him his cup and looked over his note.  
“I will be sure to write the resources we find as soon as I can.” She said sipping her tea, he took a sip at the same time. Moving uncomfortably in his armor the chair seemed to complain, he fidgeted nervously. Laura rested a hand on his knee.  
“Are you ok?” She asked him  
“Yes I am fine Laura,” He said relaxing at her touch. “How are you? We haven’t had any real time to talk since our chess match.”  
“I’m feeling as fine as I can in my situation. I have still yet to hear from my clan, and the whole of Ferelden is waiting for me to fail.” She said leaning back in her seat and sighing. He reached her hand and held it.  
“Laura no one is waiting for you to fail. We are all praying for you to succeed.” He said very passionately.  
She squeezed his hand and smiled. “Thank you Cullen. I guess as much as I was ready to leave my clan, I am a little home sick.” She let his hand go and went back to her desk, remembering that there was a letter Josephine said she needed to read. She began sifting through her papers; Cullen turned his attention to the fire place, sipping his tea.  
He jumped when she let out a gasp and dropped her tea cup. He quickly got up and went to her side. “Laura are you ok?”  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, her face was pale and she looked like she might faint. Her legs gave out and Cullen helped her in her chair. “It’s my clan… Josephine’s people didn’t get there in time. They are all… dead.”  
Cullen grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. “Laura I am so sorry.”  
She breathed really deep and he could feel her body shudder as she began crying. He held her for a while and she pulled away from him. “I would like to be alone, thank you for being here.”  
He gave her a slow bow and left her room. Laura slowly walked to her bed and fell onto it, crying into her pillow. The next day she tried to not show any emotions and set everything up to leave for Crestwood. She went find Dorian in the library and was surprised to see Bull in there too.  
“Hey Boss, you re- are you ok Boss?” Bull said sitting up straight. Dorian set his book down and walked to her.  
“Laura what’s wrong?” Dorian asked her. She hadn’t looked in the mirror this morning; she got dressed and left her room. She turned to the window and could see her face, and hair. Her hair was a mess, she had dark circles under eyes and she was very pale.  
“Yes I am fine,” She lied very poorly and Dorian knew that.  
“Come on Dalish, tell me what is bothering you.” He said staring at her intently. Her lip began to quiver and she sat down, resting her head in her hands.  
“My clan was murdered.” She said quietly. Dorian gasped and Bull stood up grabbing her hand. “What are you doing Bull?” She asked as he pulled her down the stairs, and outside.  
“You need to hit something; it will help you release the anger.” He said taking her to some striking dummies. He handed her a wooden sword and stood back. “Hit it.”  
She barely swung the sword, hitting it softly. “I don’t need to hit anything Bull.”  
“Are you sure about that? Your clan, your family was just murdered.” He said squinting at her with his one eye.  
“So then why am I out here smacking this dummy?” She said rudely.  
“Your family was murdered and you are all the way over here, nowhere near them. You probably couldn’t have saved them anyways.” He shouted at her. She felt a rage build up inside of her.  
“I could have saved them!” She shouted back.  
“Prove it then, show me that you could have saved them if you were there.” Bull said. She began hitting the dummy and stopped.  
“At least give me a weapon I am familiar with.” She said grabbing a staff and dropping the sword. She began practicing.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I don't own anything of Bioware or Dragon age.

When they finally rode into Crestwood Scout Harding greeted them. She told and showed them about the rift under the lake. Explained that corpses have been walking out the lake and attacking the villagers. After a few days of getting to the bottom of the lake to close the rift, they were finally able to look for Hawkes warden friend.

They returned to the town to find the Mayor missing. He left a note explaining that he flooded Old Crestwood to try and stop the blight from spreading. “I’m sending a message to Leliana, she can find him.” Laura said to a messenger handing him a note.

“Yes my lady Herald.” He said bowing.

“Shall we head out then? I’m not exactly sure where this smuggling cave is.” She said to her group.

“Well Hawke said it was south east of Crestwood.” Varric said.

“Alright so we head that way? Could we at least rest for the night, in a place with real beds?” Dorian complained.

“Oh come on Vint, you can handle sleeping in a tent again.” Bull said laughing.

“We can’t stop, it’s too early in the day,” Laura said to them walking away, heading out of town. They met Stroud and he explained what he knew about Corypheus. They agreed to meet in the Western Approach. When they exited the tunnel the sky was growing dark.

“I’m concerned about Blackwall; do you think he is hearing the calling?” Laura said to her group.

“If he is, he hasn’t said anything to us.” Bull said to her.

“I will talk with him when I get back. Let’s camp for the night, it’s late.” Varric suggested. They agreed to head towards the nearest scouting camp they set up and joined them for the night. Sitting around the fire Laura listened to stories from the scouts. The Inquisition had brought together a bunch of people and she was glad to get to know so many of them. Late into the night she noticed that Bull and Dorian had disappeared, she decided she would ask Dorian when they got back to Skyhold. She retired to her tent and fell asleep quickly. She awoke later that night after some very vivid dreams, her hands between her legs again. Sighing she decided to just get up. When she opened her tent she could see Dorian was already awake.

“You know Dalish you should just tell him how you feel.” He said to her.

“I have no idea what you are talking about” She said blushing slightly.

“Trust me half of Crestwood knows what I am talking about. You are not very quiet.” He said watching her face flush red.

“Oh Creators what is happening to me.” She sighed resting her head in her hands. “By the way where were you and Bull earlier?”

“That…uh that is none of your concern.” He said blushing slightly.

“If I cannot deny my feelings for Cullen, then you cannot deny your feelings for Bull.” She said intently staring at him.

“Alright fine! So Bull and I have spent a couple nights together, so what.” He said. “You should tell the Commander how you feel when we get back. I can see him aching for your touch.”

Flashes of the night the Templars raped her came back. “I’m not sure I can. I don’t know if I’m ready after what happened in Haven.”

“What happened in Haven?” He asked with a concerned look. She looked around and sat closer to him by the fire. He was expecting a juicy tale of the two almost having sex, but being interrupted. He was shocked with what he did hear.

“I was wandering around one night in Haven, and I came across a group of men unknowingly. I like looking up at the stars when I’m out in the forest. I noticed they had surrounded me too late. I tried to cast a spell to get them away from me, and that was when I realized they were Templars. They negated my spells and raped me. Each one of them had a turn; at least I am sure they did, I blacked out.” She said slowly and quietly. Dorian listened intently.

“I don’t know how long I was out there, I screamed for help and it came. I heard someone shouting in the distance, and when I could see his face I was so thankful. Cullen had heard me screaming and came to see what was going on. I could see the color drain from his face when he saw the blood everywhere. It was so red against the snow. He killed them all and took me back to Haven.” Dorian wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close. Since she was so small he could rest his chin on her head.

“I know you think he might not think of you in a romantic sense since he saved your life. But he does, he really cares for you. He hasn’t said anything, but his body gives hints, trust me.” He said holding her tighter. “Not all men are like those Templars. Cullen may have been a Templar, but he would never do that. He would treat you right. Promise me you will talk to him when you get back.” She shook her head yes and fell asleep against him. When dawn approached Dorian woke Laura and the rest of the group. They wanted to get back to Skyhold as soon as they could.

 

 

Cullen paced in his tower. He was concerned for Laura and how she was. It had been a month since she learned of her clans’ murder. She appeared to be fine, but he knew that inside she wanted to break apart. A pain surged through him; he gripped his desk to help brace him. The pain of his withdrawal was getting stronger, he felt like he could barely handle it. Flashes of Kinloch hold, flashes of Kirkwall, and flashes of Laura covered in blood flooded his mind. He looked out the window in his tower, the sun was at mid-day. Pinching the bridge of his nose he tried to breathe slowly.

“Excuse me Commander, are you ok?” One of his recruits asked.

“Yes I am fine, what is it you needed?” He asked steeling himself.

“You asked to be told the moment we received word from the Inquisitor. They should be here late tonight.” The recruit responded.

“Yes thank you James,” Cullen said sitting back at his desk. The recruit left and he looked down at his desk. He could see the box poking out of a drawer, begging to be opened. He kicked the drawer shut and decided to lay down for a bit. Just a moments rest he told himself. He awoke sweaty and breathing heavily; he could feel a sticky substance in his small clothes and sighed. Unfortunately he could not remember the dream that excited him so much. He began to think of Laura and his groin approved by hardening again.

He looked out the hole in his roof and could see the sun rise. He decided to get up and start the work day. He put his armor back on in case someone came in, or an attack, you never knew what would happen during times like these. He sat at his desk, lit and candle and instantly there was a knock on his door. He sighed and stood up walking to the door. When he opened it his jaw dropped. Laura was standing there in her simple tunic and tight pants with her hair cascading down her shoulder in soft curls.

“Can I come in?” She asked quietly.

He stepped aside letting her in, “Of course, I needed to speak with you anyways.”

She walked to the middle of the tower and glanced at his desk. There was a small box sitting the middle of it. “What did you need to talk to me about?”

He sighed heavily and opened the box, “As leader of the Inquisition, you… there’s something I _must_ tell you.

She shifted her weight on her right hip and cocked an eyebrow at him, “Whatever it is I am willing to listen.”

He gave her his half smile, “Right. Thank you.” He rubbed his neck and sighed again, “Lyrium grants Templars our abilities, but it controls us as well. Those who cut off suffer – some go mad, others die.” He leaned over his desk and she could feel him tense up, “We have secured a reliable source of Lyrium for the Templars here. But I… no longer take it.”

Laura shifted to her left side and crossed her arms, “You stopped?”

“When I joined the Inquisition. It’s been months now.” He said softly.

She began to panic, “Cullen, if this can kill you…”

He cut her off, “It hasn’t yet. After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn’t… I will not be bound to the order – or that life—any longer. Whatever the suffering, I accept it. But I would not put the Inquisition at risk. I’ve asked Cassandra… to watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved from my duty.”

She asked the only question on her mind, “Are you in pain?”

He smiled at her, “I can endure it,”

She stood up straight, “Thank you for telling me. I respect what you are doing.”

“Thank you Inqui…” He started until he saw her glower at him, “Laura, I mean. Thank you for listening. The Inquisition’s army must always take priority. Should anything happen… I will defer to Cassandra’s judgment.”

“My advisor’s health will always take priority, should you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask.” She smiled reassuringly. She started to leave, but remembered what Dorian asked her to do. “I was wondering if we could talk… alone?”

“Alone? I mean of course,” He said standing away from his desk. They walked out of his tower and passed the next one. “It’s a nice day” He said nervously while rubbing his neck.

Laura was so lost in what she would say she missed what he said, “What?” She asked a little too loudly.

“It’s… there was something you wished to discuss.” He said flushing a rosy pink.

“Cullen, I care for you, and…” She began to say and paused, sighing.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“You left the Templars, but could you trust a mage, a Dalish mage? Could you think of me as anything more?” She said, heart racing, face flushing.

“I could. I mean, I do… think of you. And what I might say in this sort of situation.” He said rubbing his neck and turning away from her.

She touched his arm and drew herself closer, “What’s stopping you?”

He turned and stepped a little closer, “You’re the Inquisitor. We’re at war. And you… I didn’t think it was possible.”

She could feel his body heat as he stepped closer, she stepped back in the battlement wall, “And yet I am still here.”

“So you are… it seems too much to ask. But I want to--” He said as he leaned down towards her. Without thinking she began to rise on her tip-toes inching closer.

“Commander!” They heard from behind him. He stepped back and Laura rubbed her hands together nervously. ‘Shit’ she thought too herself ‘There goes my one chance’. She could feel him tense up.

“You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana’s report.” The scout said walking towards them.

“What!” Cullen shouted, making Laura jump a little.

“Sister Leliana’s report. You said you wanted it ‘without delay’,” The scout said totally oblivious to what he interrupted. Cullen stood a little taller, towering over the scout. Suddenly the scout shot a look at Laura and back at the Cullen, “Or… to your office… right” The scout said slowly backing away.

“If you need to—,” She started but was interrupted by Cullen’s mouth. She gasped into his mouth and closed her eyes, reaching for his shoulders. He cupped her face and kissed her tenderly.

“I’m sorry… that was… um… really nice,” He said giving her a half smile.

“That is what I wanted.” She said breathlessly.

“Oh, good.” He said leaning back down to her, she met him half way. He snaked an arm around her holding her in the small of her back, his other hand on her cheek. They ignored the multitudes of guards walking around he kissed for a while. Soon they separated and Cullen returned to his tower. Laura walked to the main hall; she had a huge smile on her face.

“What are you smiling about Dalish?” Dorian asked coyly.

“What! Um… I’m not smiling about anything.” She said shyly, flushing a bright red.

“Oh give up, a guard already came through and spoiled it all.” He said laughing.

“What is the Boss giving up on?” Bull said sitting next to Dorian. He rubbed Dorian’s back and whispered something in his ear, making Dorian suck into his nose. Laura took this distraction of Dorian coughing to escape into her quarters. She flopped on her bed, and smiled. As she ran what just happened through her head, she laughed out loud. Laughing for several minutes Laura decided to spend her day going over reports. Soon, she found herself just staring out a window, thinking of Cullen. She grew tired of sitting and headed for the war room. Stroud had given them some useful information and they needed to get to the wardens.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Western Approach and other events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

As they headed for the Western Approach Scout Harding greeted them. She confirmed that Wardens had been sighted in the area and couldn’t get close enough to see what exactly they were doing. They slowly made their way to an ancient Tevinter ruin. They closed several small rifts on their way. Suddenly a very high and very loud screeching sound blasted their ears, and shook the earth. They turned around to see what it was.

“Oh shit, a high dragon!” Varric shouted and pointed to a rocky ledge ahead of them.

“Well, let’s avoid it until later.” Laura suggested as they watched it fly away. They continued on the rough path Stroud had given them, and soon found him and Hawke and Fenris standing before a tall ruin.

“I’m glad you made it Inquisitor. I fear they have already started the ritual.” Stroud greeted them.

“It has to be blood magic. I hope we can stop them before they get too many people hurt,” Hawke said stepping aside. “You take point, Fenris and I will guard your backs.” Laura nodded and head down the broken bridge.

“Wait… no!” They could hear someone shout.

“Warden-Commander Clarel’s orders were clear.” They heard a man say.

“No! This is wrong!” The first shouted.

“Remember your oath: In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death… Sacrifice.” The second man said rudely. A third man approached the second and stabbed him, then summoned a rage demon.

“Good, now bind it just like I showed you.” The second man said. “Inquisitor what an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service.” The man said bowing low.

“You are no warden!” Stroud shouted at the man.

“But you are! The one Clarel let slip away.” Erimond sighed. “And you found the Inquisitor and came to stop me? Shall we see how that goes?”

“Wardens! This man is lying to you. He serves an ancient Tevinter magister who wants to unleash blight!” Laura shouted at the men around them.

“That’s a very serious accusation. Let’s see what the wardens think” Erimond said laughing. “Wardens! Hands up! Hands down!” He shouted at them. The wardens followed his words like puppets. Laura gasped and glared at Erimond.

“Corypheus has taken their minds.” Stroud said to Laura.

“They did this to themselves. You see, the calling had the wardens terrified. They looked _everywhere_ for help.” Erimond said.

“Even Tevinter!” Stroud asked.

“Why, do Tevinter’s always have to make everyone their slaves?!” Fenris shouted.

“Yes, and since it was my _master_ who put the calling into their little heads. We in the Venatori were prepared. I went to Clarel full of _sympathy_ , and together, we came up with a plan… Raise a demon army, march into the deep roads, and kill the Old Gods before they awoke.” Erimond explained.

“So you manipulated the wardens to build an army of demons for Corypheus.” Laura questioned.

“Sadly for the wardens, the binding ritual I taught them has some side effects. They’re now my master’s slaves. This was a test. Once the rest of the wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas!” Erimond explained further.

“Release the wardens from the binding and surrender. I won’t ask twice!” Laura shouted at him.

“No you won’t!” He shouted back. He reached his hand out and began to manipulate her anchor. She grabbed her hand fell to her knees and held in a scream. “The Elder one showed me how to deal with you, in the event you were ever foolish enough to interfere again. That mark you bear, the anchor that lets you pass safely through the veil? You stole that from my master. He’s been forced to find another way into the fade.” Laura stood and raised her anchored hand towards Erimond, “When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be—AHH!” Erimond shouted as the anchor retaliated and threw him backwards.

“Kill them!” He shouted as he limped away. They quickly dispatched the remaining Templars, and demons.

“They refused to listen to reason.” Hawke said breathing heavily.

“You were correct. Through their ritual, the mages are slaves to Corypheus.” Stroud said to Hawke.

“What about the warden warriors?” Hawked said, then sighed. “Of course, sacrificed in the ritual. What a waste.”

“Erimond lied to the wardens. They were trying to prevent future blights.” Laura said to Hawke.

“With blood magic and human sacrifice.” Fenris said to Laura.

“The wardens were wrong, Fenris. But they had their reasons.” Stroud defended.

“All blood mages do. Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions… and it never matters. In the end you are always alone with your actions.” Fenris said.

“I believe I know where the wardens are your Worship. Erimond fled in that direction.” Stroud said pointing. “ There is an abandoned warden fortress that way, Adamant.”

“Good thinking.” Laura said to him.

“Fenris, Stroud and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that other wardens are there. We’ll meet you back at Skyhold!” Hawke said they started out towards where Erimond ran. Before they left the Western Approach they captured Griffon wing keep and cleared a ruin that had a frozen rift in it. After several weeks away from Skyhold they decided to return to see if Hawke had any new information. Reaching Skyhold Varric headed towards his fire place, Dorian and Bull disappeared into the keep and Laura decided to see Cullen. Entering his tower she could see him concentrating very hard on a report. She cleared her throat and he about jumped out of his chair. A huge smile took over his face and he stood up walking towards her. She smiled and rubbed her hands together nervously.

“I hadn’t realized you were back yet.” He said wrapping his arms around her.

She sighed in relief at the smell of him and relaxed into his arms, “I just got back. I haven’t even taken a bath yet.”

He leaned back and down kissing her gently. “Well I don’t care very much, I’m still glad to see you.”

She stepped out of his arms and put her hands on her hips. “The day you kissed me on the battlements, how long had you wanted to do that?”

He chuckled and rubbed his neck, “Longer than I should admit.”

“That I’m Dalish, never bothered you?” She questioned.

“I hadn’t considered… Elves weren’t treated differently in the circles I served. I didn’t think what it might mean to you… I hope that doesn’t –I mean _does_ it… bother you?” He said slowly gauging her reaction.

“I don’t know. Maybe. If you aren’t serious…” She said looking at her feet.

He pulled her in close, “I am. If I seem unsure, it’s because it’s been a long time since I’ve wanted _anyone_ in my life. I wasn’t expecting to find that here, or you.”

She smiled up at him, “The Commander of the Inquisition and the Herald of Andraste. That will have people talking.”

He sighed and dropped his arms, “You wouldn’t believe how quickly gossip spreads through the barracks. I have been getting a lot of looks lately.”

“Does it bother you?” She said nervously.

“I would rather my—our—private affairs remain that way. But if there were nothing here for people to talk about, I would regret it more.” He said running his fingers through her long hair. It caught a knot and she yelped.

“I guess I should go take that bath I need so desperately. Meet for dinner?” She said smiling.

“Yes of course, see you at dinner.” He kissed her once more and let her go. She walked too her room, a little skip in her step. She reached her quarters and began undressing and got into the tub she had in her room. She sunk down deep into it, warming it with her magic. She soaked for an hour, cleaning her body thoroughly; the Western Approach had put sand in places it didn’t belong. She got out of the tub eventually, sat on a chair and began braiding her long hair. Once it was braided she twisted it around until it formed a bun and pinned it back. She got dressed in her “Inquisitor” outfit and headed to the main hall for dinner.

Everyone else was already shuffling in and finding seats. She nabbed a seat next to Dorian and saved an open one next to herself in case Cullen actually came to dinner. After an hour she realized he most likely wasn’t coming and gave up looking. She finished her ale and a servant brought another. Bull was sitting across from her, and eyed the man suspiciously. He noticed the man was acting rather suspicious all night. When Laura went to take the first drink he saw the man’s pupils dilate. The man ran as soon as she put the cup to her mouth.

“NO WAIT!” He shouted but was too late as Laura drank. She felt the world turn black and fell over backwards grasping at her throat. She began to convulse and foam at the mouth. “Get a healer in here now!” Bull shouted as he ran for the man. Dorian tried to hold her still, and Varric tried to force her jaw open as a healer poured a potion into her mouth. Soon her body stopped moving and her breathing became even.

“What was that?!” Varric exclaimed as he sat back.

“Someone just tried to have our Inquisitor poisoned.” Leliana said sniffing the cup Laura had drank out of. “Apparently we have made some enemies.”

“Get her up to her room so the healers can properly take care of her.” Cassandra said slowly picking Laura up.

“Maybe someone should tell the Commander?” Dorian asked.

“Sure, I can do that.” Blackwall said walking towards Solas’s room. He quickly made his way too Cullen’s tower practically breaking down the door. “Commander someone just tried to poison the Inquisi—“

Blackwall couldn’t finish the sentence before Cullen had shot passed him, running past Solas, the main hall and up the stairs to Laura’s room, skipping two to three steps at a time. He busted into the room, face red from running and his hair a mess.

“Is she alright?” He asked frantically.

“We don’t know yet. The healers got the potion in as fast as they could. But we won’t know the extent of damage until she wakes up, which we don’t know how long that will be.” Cassandra said sighing. “How did someone like that man get past us?”

“We have received so many new recruits it’s hard to keep a serious eye on them all.” Josephine said running her fingers through her hair. “I think we should keep a guard on her door at all times.”

“There are already two guards at her door non-stop. I picked them out myself.” Cullen said.

“I will go over everyone with a fine tooth comb.” Leliana said as she headed down the stairs. Josephine and Cassandra followed her. Dorian stood at the top of the stairs waiting for the ladies to shut the door.

“I’m sure she will recover Commander.” He said reassuringly.

“I hope so, we were just…” Cullen started but lost his voice as he watched her lay there.

“I was the one who pushed her into confessing Commander.” He said giving him a small smile. “She _will_ get better.”

“Thanks Dorian.” Cullen said. Dorian bowed and started down the stairs, he stopped a peaked through the banister. Cullen walked over to Laura’s bed and sat on it slowly. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Dorian smiled and head out into the main hall.

“How’s the boss?” Bull asked him.

“Alive, but not awake yet.” Dorian sighed. “How’s the man who did this?”

“With our spymaster, of course I got a few good swings in.” Bull said smiling, but soon it faded. Everyone met in the tavern and had a slow drinking night. Cullen removed his armor, leaving his tunic and pants on. He pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat in it. Grabbing a cloth he soaked it in the basin on her nightstand and rested it on her forehead. She was burning up and the healers have done all they could for the time being. He held her hands in his and prayed to the maker. She needed to survive, the Inquisition needed her. He needed her. He had finally opened himself back up to someone. He could not watch another person he loved die.

After several days and many panics Laura woke screaming. Dorian held her and shouted for a guard.

“You go get a healer, you go get the Commander!” He shouted to the two guards. She was sobbing in his arms, drenched in sweat. “It’s ok Laura, they aren’t here, and they are dead.”

Soon the healer came rushing in giving her a calming tonic. Cullen was minutes behind her.

Cullen pulled Dorian aside, “Is everything ok, the guard said he heard Laura scream.”

“I was just sitting by the fire reading my book, and she began screaming. She kept saying get them off me, they are ripping me open.” Dorian said, his face going slightly white. Cullen lost color in his face too realizing what she was reliving in her dreams. Had she faced them every night like he faces the nightmares from Kinloch hold? The healer walked past them and they noticed Laura was sitting on the edge of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, adjusted her night gown.

“What happened?” She asked them.

“You were poisoned darling.” Dorian said walking towards her. Cullen stayed where he was watching her. She reached for him and he walked closer taking her hand. She pulled it up to her cheek and smiled at him.

“The last thing I remember was Bull shouting at me. How long ago was that?” She asked them.

“That was four days ago. We have all taken turns watching you. The Commander stays during the night, everyone else trades days.” Dorian said patting Cullen on the back.

“Thank you.” She said to them. She stood up and hugged Dorian, then turned to Cullen and gave him a long, deep hug and kiss. She rested her head on his chest, and he put his chin on her head.

“I will leave you two be,” Dorian said heading down the stairs. “Don’t worry I will tell people you are awake and want to be left alone.”

“Thank you Dorian,” Cullen said to him.

“I’m not doing this for your benefit, I’m doing this for hers,” He said quietly. Cullen held her tighter for a second.

“If I wasn’t late for dinner, I could have stopped the man.” He said quietly into her ear.

“Cullen, no one knew what was happening until it happened. Bull didn’t even realize until it was too late.” She said into his chest. She ran her hands up his back sending chills into him. He shuddered a bit and kissed the top of her head. “Is there anything important I missed while I was out?”

“Well we got the invite to Halamshiral. Vivienne has been itching to get your measurements so she can work on an outfit for you.” He said too her.

“Ah well then I should probably go visit her.” She said pulling away from him.

“Too late I’m here and I need to measure you now darling.” Vivienne said behind them making Cullen jump.

“Maker’s breathe, when did you get here?” Cullen said, face blushing red.

“My dear I have only been here a moment. Now Commander if you would please excuse us. We have business to attend too.” She said shooing him out of Laura’s room. Laura smile at him sympathetically as a tailor began measuring her. Soon the tailor had Laura in her breast band and smalls. She kept trying to cover herself and Vivienne kept smacking her hands down.

“My dear how can we measure you if you keep moving?” She said frustrated. “Hmm let’s try this color.” She suggested holding up a charcoal grey fabric. Vivienne and the tailor threw ideas off each other for a couple hours. Josephine and Leliana had joined them eventually. Then Sera and Cassandra made their way up. Laura was holding tons of fabric swatches as everyone argued which one would look best.

“Try this color.” Dorian said tossing a piece of fabric at Vivienne. She gasped when she saw it, and held it against Laura’s skin.

“It’s perfect, where did you get this?” She asked him.

“It was just lying around so I grabbed it.” He said as he lounged back on Laura’s bed. Soon they began arguing about the style of the dress. Dinner soon approached and Laura’s stomach began grumbling.

“Alright everyone, let’s let the girl eat. She has been out a couple days and hasn’t eaten yet.” Cassandra said over everyone.

“Is that true dear?” Vivienne said to her. “Well go eat. The tailor and I will work over a dress and you will see it next week.” Everyone headed out as Laura pulled her clothes back on. Dorian helped her down the stairs, she found herself weak from standing for three hours while people bickered over colors. She sat down at a table and Cullen was soon next to her handing her a plate.

“Here you go.” He said smiling.

“Thanks!” She said smiling back. Everyone exchanged looks that Laura and Cullen missed. Bull chuckled quietly and they all began eating.

 

 

Before they knew it, it was time to head to Halamshiral. All the men were outside next to the carriages waiting for the women. First Sera came stomping out in a short flowing dress and flat shoes. Leliana and Josephine came next, the latter in a very extravagant dress and Leliana in a medium length black dress. Cassandra came out in a long sleeved medium length dress sighing at the looks she was getting. Vivienne was wearing her typical extravagant dress and stopped at the top of the stairs before letting Laura walk down. When everyone saw Laura their jaws dropped. She was in a Marsala colored dress that went up to her neck with a long slit down the front showing skin. It had long sleeves and flowed around her feet with two long slits up to her thighs. She had on flat shoes and a mask in her hand. Her hair had been braided on one side gathering her hair on the other side and slightly curled.

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen sighed rubbing his neck.

“Damn Boss you look really good.” He said shouting up at her making her blush.

“Thank you Bull, you guys look really good too.” She said admiring the matching red, blue and gold uniforms they were wearing. “Well Gentlemen, shall we go save an Empress?”

Cullen helped her into the Carriage he shared with her and the other advisors. Everyone else got into their carriages and headed towards Halamshiral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that the situations they are in, someone would try and poison the Inquisitor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile, health problems stalled my writing.

A bump sent Laura into Leliana’s lap; Cullen caught her with an arm. He helped her back into her seat and noticed her full back was exposed by the dress. Upon closer inspection he realized the sleeves were full lace and it wrapped around her neck.

“You look really beautiful.” He said quietly to her.

“Thank you. You look very handsome.” She said back inching a little closer to him. He leaned towards her until he remembered who else was in the carriage.

“Are you ready for this Inquisitor?” Leliana asked.

“No not really.” She admitted laughing nervously. Josephine reached to Laura, and patted her knee.

“You will do fine I’m sure. We won’t let you fail.” She said reassuringly. Laura smiled and relaxed a bit. Cullen watched her intently. He could feel himself heat up as his eyes followed down her body. She wasn’t wearing a breast band and her realized how much it actually held her in. They were quite large for her frame. He ran a finger under his collar but it didn’t loosen. He tensed up when she slightly leaned into him and rested a hand on his knee. They had only been romantically involved for a couple months. They had never gone beyond heated kissing sessions. But now she rested a hand on his knee so comfortably.

When they arrived at Halamshiral their carriage was the first. Cullen stepped out first and helped out Leliana and Josephine. Laura waited a bit to leave, making sure her mask was on properly and hair still in order. Laura peeked out and could see everyone was watching her carriage. Her heart began to race and her face flushed red. She grabbed Cullen’s hand and slowly stepped out. He offered her his arm and led her up the steps. They met Grand Duke Gaspard and Cullen stepped back letting her go up the stairs with him. He waited for the rest of the group and walked with them.

“My lady, are you prepared to shock the court by walking in to the Grand Ball with a hateful usurper?” Cullen could hear the Duke say to Laura. As they approached the door Josephine that Laura get acquainted with some of the guests so she walked off. The rest of the group headed inside mingling with everyone. Cullen noticed all the eyes on him and felt uncomfortable. Eventually Laura came back inside, everyone was watching her. It was time to present themselves so the advisors followed Laura inside with the group following.

After introductions Cullen tried to talk to Laura but she disappeared into the crowd. He decided to stand against the outer wall and was soon surrounded by other guests asking him all sorts of awkward questions.

“Are you married Commander?” A gentleman asked him.

“Not yet, but I am… already taken.” He said politely.

“Still single then…?” The gentlemen said with a smirk under his mask.

“Would you like to dance Commander?” A lady asked.

“No thank you.” He said smiling as best he could. He caught a glimpse of Laura and his heart raced. She walked up to him and smiled.

“Inquisitor did you need something?” He asked her interrupting someone.

“You have attracted quite the following Commander.” She said smiling as he sighed.

“I don’t know who any of them are, they won’t leave me alone.” He said to her.

“Not enjoying the attention?” She said arching an eyebrow at him.

“Hardly. Anyways, yours—“ He started, cleared his throat and inched closer to her, “Yours is the only attention worth having.”

She smiled and looked at the dance floor, “Save me a dance?”

“No, thank you.” He said automatically.

“Oh,” She said as her heart dropped to the floor.

He saw the look on her face and stumbled over words, “No! I didn’t mean to—Maker’s breath! I’ve answered that question so many times I’m rejecting it automatically. I’m not one for dancing. The Templars never attended balls.”

“Have you noticed anything unusual?” She said changing the subject.

“No and it would be easier if people would stop talking to me, not you of course” He said to her.

“Well I should get back to my investigations.” She said as she walked away. Her walking took his breath away, the dress made it look like she was floating. Soon he lost her in the crowd and went back to dodging most of the questions from the party guests. He wandered around and was pretty sure he could hear fighting in the servant’s quarters. He wanted so desperately to help her, but Leliana told him he needed to stay where he could be seen by everyone.

The next time he saw her she was walking onto the dance floor with Duchess Florianne. He walked to the banister and watched them dance. Laura was elegant in movements, she was a natural. He could hear most people commenting on the fact that they had never seen a Dalish elf dance. He soon wished he taken her offer to dance, she was absolutely beautiful. As soon as she finished she walked up the stairs to Josephine, he walked over to join the conversation.

“Were you dancing with Duchess Florianne?” Leliana asked from behind Cullen.

“More importantly, what happened in the servant’s quarters? I’m pretty sure I heard fighting.” He asked Laura.

“I hope you have good news. It appears the peace talks are crumbling.” Josephine said.

“The Grand Duchess tried to convince me Gaspard is the traitor, but I’m not sure I buy it.” Laura said to them.

“Florianne and her brother are thick as thieves, but she would give him up in an instant to save herself.” Leliana said back.

“Then… the attack on the Empress _will_ happen tonight.” Cullen sighed as he rubbed his forehead. They argued over what they should do and Laura made the decision to save the empress. They then separated and waited for Laura’s signal.

Soon Laura was walking back up to Cullen, a little blood on her clothes but nothing she seemed too worried about.

“Commander, has anyone told you that you have the most remarkable eyes?” A lady asked him.

“Yes, several times, tonight in fact.” He said politely. When he noticed Laura and the blood slightly showing on her dress he approached her quickly. “Thank the maker you are back! The Empress will begin her speech soon, what should we do?”

“The Grand Duchess is the assassin, let me talk with her.” Laura said heading towards the stairs. He met the rest of the Inquisition group and watched as Laura single handedly took the Duchess down with her words. Soon after Duchess Florianne was arrested Laura disappeared on the balcony with the Empress. After several small speeches from the Empress and then Laura, Cullen couldn’t find her anywhere. He walked around the ballroom several times and finally saw her on a balcony with a tall woman in a dark dress. The woman passed him and he walked up next to Laura resting a hand on her shoulder.

“There you are! Everyone’s been looking for you. Things have calmed down for the moment. Are you alright?” He asked her.

She stretched her arms above her head and sighed, “I’m just worn out. Tonight has been… very long.”

“For all of us, I’m glad it’s over.” He said rubbing her shoulder. “I know it’s foolish, but I worried for you tonight.”

She turned around and faced the ballroom again. The music had changed tempo and they listened together for a while. When the song changed, he looked at her and smiled.

“I may never have another chance like this, so I must ask.” He said grabbing her hand. “May I have this dance, my lady.”

Her face brightened and her smile grew wide, “Of course. I thought you didn’t dance?”

“For you, I will try anything.” He said kissing her forehead. She rested her head on his shoulder and let him lead her around the balcony. A few times he stepped on her feet, nothing she couldn’t handle. Soon they met up with the rest of the group and were shown to their guest rooms. Laura’s room was on the opposite side of the hallway from Cullen’s. He was concerned as to why that bothered him, but soon pushed it to the back of his mind. He watched her enter her room, and he entered his room. He began undressing, finally feeling free of that collar and sat down on the bed. As he was undoing his shoes he heard a knock on the door. He pulled a tunic over his bare chest and opened the door to see Laura standing there in her dress still.

“Can I come in?” She said quietly.

“Of course, would you like some tea?” He offered as he opened the door for her.

“Sure that sounds nice.” She said as she sat on a chair. He poured her some tea and sat on the bed. “Tonight was fun.”

“Tonight was interesting; I wouldn’t quite call playing the game fun.” He said as he watched her, she was playing with her dress, “Why are you still wearing your dress?”

“It makes me feel beautiful. We never had anything like this in the forest.” She said as her face lit up.

“Well you are very beautiful in it.” He said, his cheeks flushing pink.

“Thank you.” She said smiling, her face turning red. She stood up and walked towards him. He stood up and met her halfway. He wrapped his arms around her and they began kissing, hungrily. He worked his way down her neck, she moved her hands under his tunic and he quickly took it off. He started to fumble with her dress and she pushed him backwards until he fell on the bed. She quickly straddled him and began kissing him again. His hands moved up and down her back, before resting on her hips. His arousal became apparent and she pressed herself into it.

He pulled back from her lips, “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked her brushing her hair out of her face. She smiled and rolled off him onto the bed.

“No I guess I’m not quite ready, I’m sorry.” She said rubbing her forehead.

“No need to be sorry, I just don’t want to rush things.” He said rolling onto his side, facing her. She gave him a quick kiss and left for her room.

“See you in the morning emma lath.” She said quietly. He didn’t understand the last bit she said and she knew that. He looked at his aching arousal and sighed, got up and locked the door to his room. He could feel the headache creeping up on him and start sweating. ‘Why now of all times does this have to happen?’ He wondered to himself as he lay down. This episode of withdrawal would be harsh, he could feel it.

Their ride back to Skyhold seemed short. Cullen was fidgety and sweating profusely, but he brushed off Laura’s concerns. He didn’t want her to know his withdrawals were as bad as they were. They were all very glad to be out of Halamshiral when Skyhold was in sight. Cullen quickly made his way to his tower and shut the doors. The headaches were brutal and he couldn’t focus on anything, everyone would flash red and become covered in blood. Eventually he gave up looking at reports and retired to his loft. He undressed and lay on his bed face down. The breeze through the open roof felt good on his hot, sweaty naked body.

Laura noticed how quickly Cullen had walked away and when he didn’t come down for dinner she grew concerned. She went to check on him and when she opened the doors she was surprised to see that no candles were lit.

“Cullen, are you ok?” She called up the ladder to his loft. When he didn’t answer she climbed and could see his outline on the bed. She only realized he was naked when she got close enough for the moon light to shine on him. She blushed a bit, and went to cover him up. He awoke screaming and grabbed her by the throat holding her against the wall.

“Cullen… it’s me… it’s Laura,” She choked out as he held her tighter and tighter. She shoved him back with her magic sending him straight into the opposite wall. She started coughing and wheezing, trying to calm her heart beat. She could hear Cullen standing up and she scrambled up in a defensive stance. He looked at her confusedly and the realization struck him.

“Maker what have I done?” He said as he approached her. She stepped back against the wall and he stopped. “Laura are you ok?”

“I’m fine, did you have a nighmare?” She asked cautiously.

“Yes, I am sorry you had to witness that.” He said sitting on his bed, he realized he was exposed and quickly covered himself up.

“I-I will… go get you so dinner.” She said quickly getting down the ladder before he could protest.

‘Shit, did I really choke her?’ He thought to himself. He grew furious with himself and got dressed.

“You!” He shouted out his door at a guard.

“Yes sir?” The guard asked startled.

“Will you please stand in my office and tell anyone that comes in I am speaking with Seeker Pentaghast.” He said quickly heading down the stairs.

“Yes sir!” The guard said and entered his tower.

‘I can’t continue to be Commander if I am choking out the Inquisitor.’ He thought to himself as he headed for Cassandra.

When Laura returned to his room she was startled by the guard standing inside. “If you are looking for the Commander, He’s gone to speak with Seeker Pentaghast.”

“Thank you.” Laura said setting the food on his desk. She headed towards Cassandra’s room. When she got close she could hear them arguing.

“You asked for my opinion, and I’ve give it. Why would you expect it to change?” Cassandra shouted at Cullen. Laura stood outside the door a moment, listening.

“I expect you to keep your word. It’s relentless. I can’t…” He shouted back.

“You give yourself too little credit; you cannot throw away everything you have worked for.” She shouted back.

“You weren’t there! You didn’t see her face! If I am unable to fulfill the vows I kept, then nothing good has come of this. Would you rather save face than admit…?” Laura felt it was time to enter and it stopped Cullen is his words. He only looked at her, the bruises around her neck and walked out of the room. He stopped momentarily and whispered into her ear. “Forgive me.”

“And people say I am stubborn. This is ridiculous.” She shouted at him as he left. “Cullen told me about what happened. Are you alright?”

“Yes I am fine.” She said reaching for her throat.

“He told you that he is no longer taking Lyrium correct?” Cassandra asked her.

“Yes, and I respect his decision.” She said sternly.

“As do I. Not that he is willing to listen. Cullen has asked that I recommend a replacement for him. I refused. It is not necessary.” Cassandra said rubbing her temples. “Besides, it would destroy him. He’s come so far.”

“Why did he come to you?” Laura asked.

“We had an agreement long before you joined. As a seeker, I could evaluate the dangers.” Cassandra told her.

“Is there anything we can do to change his mind? I couldn’t imagine anyone else leading our forces.” Laura said.

“If anyone could, it would be you.” Cassandra said patting Laura’s shoulder. “Mages have made their sufferings known. Templars have not. They are bound to the order, mind and soul, with someone always holding their Lyrium leash.”

“Cullen has a chance to break that leash, to prove to himself—and anyone who would follow suit—that it is possible. He can do this. I knew that when we met in Kirkwall. Talk to him, decide if now is the time.” Cassandra said walking away. Laura headed out of the room and across the courtyard. When she made it to the stairs to his tower she froze. She was hoping that he would be willing to talk to her at least. She slowly made her way up the stairs and opened the door quietly. She saw an object flying for her head and she ducked letting out a yelp.

“Maker’s breath! I didn’t hear you enter, I—forgive me.” He said quietly, rubbing his neck.

“Cullen if you need to talk you know…” She started to say.

“You don’t have to…” He said as he collapsed to his knees in pain. She started for him but he put his arm up stopping her. “I never meant for this to interfere.”

“Are you going to be alright?” She asked.

“Yes” He said quickly, and then sighed, “I don’t know.” He started pacing back and forth in his office, “You never asked what happened to Ferelden’s circle. It was taken over by abominations. The Templars—my _friends_ —were slaughtered.”

He stopped and walked to the arrow slit window. “I was tortured. They tried to break my mind, and I—how can you be the same person after something like that?”

He rubbed his neck and faced her again. “But still I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I _trusted_ my Knight-commander, and for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness. Kirkwall’s circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets. Can’t you see why I want nothing to do with that life?!” He shouted.

“Of course I can Cullen, I…” She started.

“Don’t! You should be questioning what I’ve done! I thought this would be better—that I would regain some control over my life. But these thoughts won’t leave me.” He growled through closed teeth. He headed towards his bookcase, pacing between it and his desk. Laura tried to move closer but he just moved away. “How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause…”

He started shaking with rage, “I will _not_ give less to the Inquisition then I did the Chantry. I SHOULD BE TAKING IT!” He shouted as he punched the bookshelf, knocking books all over the floor. Laura fought back angry tears and stepped towards him, “I should be taking it.”

“This doesn’t have to be about the Inquisition Cullen. Is this what _you_ want?” She asked him touching his forearm.

He relaxed into her grip and exhaled, “No. But… these memories have always haunted me—if they become worse, if I cannot endure this…”

She moved her arm to his shoulder, “You can Cullen.”

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead, “Alright.”

“Now eat your dinner and head up to bed.” She said as she began picking up books.

“Laura you don’t have to pick those up.” He started heading towards her.

“Sit your ass down and eat that food. I had to make it myself; the cook was already in bed.” She said sternly. He listened and sat down.

“I didn’t know you knew how to cook… well not that you didn’t cook your own meals in the forest… I just…” He said as he sighed stumbling over words.

“Yes I can cook, now eat up and go to sleep.” She said alphabetizing his bookshelf. He started to protest and she ignored. He took a spoonful of the soup and was instantly quiet. It was amazing, and still warm.

“How did you keep it warm?” He asked her.

“I warmed it right before you ate it.” She admitted.

“Oh right, magic.” He laughed. He finished his soup and headed up his ladder with Laura right behind him. “You don’t have to do this Laura.”

“Yes I do Cullen, I care for you. And I am not going to let you suffer this alone. You saved me once; it’s my turn to save you.” She said as she pulled herself up into his loft. She took his cloak and set it on a chair, helped him get his boots off. He lay down on his bed and she grabbed a cloth, and went to the water basin. The water look filthy so she cleaned it out with magic, leaving the water pure. She soaked the cloth and rested it across his forehead.

“I will never forget that day Laura, when I saw you…” He started but she quieted him with a kiss.

“I won’t forget it either.” She said quietly. She got him to sit up, and took his tunic off and had him lay on his stomach. He moaned as she began massaging his back. “Now relax and get some sleep.”

She eventually went to her quarters and fell asleep. When she awoke she met with Josephine and Leliana about the Grey Wardens. They decided that they needed to get out there as quick as they could. Josephine sent people to begin getting everyone ready for the trip. Everyone would be going for this trip.

Laura went up to Cullen’s tower but recruits were in and out and she couldn’t get in. They were gathering everything they think they would need for the trip.

“Commander?” She shouted into the room.

“Yes Inquisitor?!” He shouted back.

“Are you about ready to go? The carriages will be here momentarily.” She asked.

“Yes, just grabbing a few last things.” He said. She ran down the stairs and made sure everyone else was gathered up. She ended up in a carriage with Iron Bull and Dorian.

“Don’t frown Dalish, I’m sure you and the Commander can get your own ride back.” He said coyly. They headed off towards Adamant preparing themselves for what lie ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this latest chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW towards the end. Hope you enjoy!

The battering ram heaved one last time breaking down the large doors. As soon as the doors opened Laura rushed through with Dorian, the Iron Bull and Varric.

“Alright Lau—Inquisitor you have your way in. Best make use of it.” Cullen said behind her. “We’ll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can.”

“I’ll be fine, just keep the men safe.” She said back to him.

“We’ll do what we have too Inquisitor. Warden Stroud will guard your back. Hawke and Fenris are on the battlements with our soldiers. She’s assisting them until you arrive.”

Laura ran off into the keep while Cullen stayed behind and battled demons and Wardens. Making her way up the keep she finally came across Hawke and Fenris. They cleared the demons off the battlements to give the soldiers an easier time getting up with the ladders. They were heading towards where the main ritual was taking place when a giant pride demon stepped in their path.

“Oh shit that’s a big demon,” Varric said readying Bianca. The pride demon laughed manically sending a shiver down Laura’s spine.

“Let’s just kill the bastard.” Bull said smiling. He charged the demon and the rest started firing at it. It took them some time but they finally got it down. Cullen and his men were slowly working their way up the keep, picking off any stragglers Laura’s group left behind.

When Laura opened the final door to the main courtyard there was a huge rift in the middle. She could hear Warden-Commander Clarel speaking.

“Wardens we have been betrayed by the very world we have sworn to protect.” Clarel shouted at the Wardens in the courtyard.

“The Inquisition is inside Clarel! We have no time to stand on ceremony.” Erimond said to her.

“These men and women are giving their lives Magister. That might mean little in Tevinter, but for the Wardens it is a sacred duty.” Clarel said sternly to him. Laura watched her walk up to another Warden, they exchanged words and she slit his throat.

As Laura ran up to the rift Erimond saw her. “Stop them! We must complete the ritual!”

Laura held her hand up to her group and began shouting. “Clarel if you complete that ritual you are doing exactly what Erimond wants!”

“What fighting the blight keeping the world safe from darkspawn. Who wouldn’t want that?!” Laura looked at Clarel who gave her a worried look, “And yes the ritual demands blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you must, but do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty.”

“We make the sacrifices no one else will! Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them.” Clarel said to them.

“And then your Tevinter ally binds the mages to Corypheus!” Stroud shouted at her.

Clarel looked shocked and confused, “Corypheus? But he’s dead?”

Erimond got in close to Clarel, “These people will say anything to shake your confidence Clarel.”

Clarel sighed and closed her eyes, bringing her hands over her face. Laura rubbed her hands together nervously, she didn’t want to kill all the Wardens, but if they wouldn’t listen she didn’t have a choice.

“Bring it through!” Clarel shouted and the Warden Mages acted quickly, using magic on the rift.

“Please I have seen more than my share of blood magic, it is never worth the cost!” Hawke shouted at the Wardens. Laura could see an ominous figure in the rift and she shuddered in fear.

“Be ready with the ritual, Clarel. This demon is truly worthy of your strength.” Erimond said to her.

Laura tried one last desperate plea, “The Grey Wardens have a proud history! You stopped the blight at the Silent Plains. At Starkhaven… and Hunterfell, at Ayesleigh… and at Denerim. This world owes you a debt it can never repay. I would not stand against you if I did not _know_ you were being misused.”

The Wardens in the courtyard lowered their weapons and turned towards Clarel. Her face dropped and she looked at Erimond. “Clarel, we have come so far. You’re the only one who can do this.”

“Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed.” Clarel said slowly.

“Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally.” Erimond said through gritted teeth. “My master thought you might come here, Inquisitor! He sent me this to welcome you!”

They all heard the roaring of the dragon and froze. Dodging his breath and sweeping claws they watched as it circled around them. Cullen, who was still further away in the keep, heard the dragon roar too and panicked. Laura looked up at the dragon as he perched on a tower. Suddenly Erimond yelped and fell forward as Clarel shot a bolt of magic at him.

“Clarel, wait…” Erimond shouted nervously. She shot another bolt of magic but this time at the dragon. When it struck the dragon, it grew furious and flew down at her, breathing red Lyrium on the ground. Erimond escaped in the confusion and Clarel followed him as she instructed the remaining Grey Wardens to help the Inquisition. As soon as Clarel and Erimond were out of sight Laura tried running for them but was stopped yet again by a pride demon.

When they finally killed the demon they ran around the keep trying to find Clarel and Erimond again. When they found them they were on the edge of a broken bridge dueling. Laura could hear them talking but couldn’t make it out. She ran towards them and the dragon came out of the sky and took Clarel in its mouth, tossing her to the side. The dragon had Laura and her group walking towards the edge of the bridge. The dragon went to charge them but Clarel blasted one last shot of magic into the dragon’s stomach and it stumbled off the bridge. Laura realized the bridge was beginning to collapse and began running for the main keep, but they were all too late and began falling. Laura braced herself for impact and held out her anchor hand, but she opened a portal and they disappeared. Fenris screamed in anger that he had been pushed back and didn’t fall with them. He immediately ran to find Cullen.

Cullen had reached the main courtyard when he heard the bridge collapse. He looked up and saw them fall from the bridge, a green flash blinded him. He panicked and roared in fury through his helm. He began slashing at any and every demon he could see.

Demons kept pouring out of the rift, soldiers began talking of retreating but Cullen didn’t want too. If Laura was dead these demons killed her and they needed to die too.

“Where did they go?!” Fenris shouted at him almost backing him into a corner.

“What are you talking about?!” Cullen shouted back.

“When they fell _your_ Inquisitor opened a portal. Where did they go?!” Fenris shouted again.

“I don’t know!” Cullen shouted.

“Sir! You are wounded we need to get you out of here!” A soldier shouted at him. Cullen looked down to his shield arm, he had taken several cuts. He didn’t feel that he should worry about it.

“I will be fine! We need to kill these demons.” He shouted back.

“We can’t without the Inquisitor. They will just keep pouring out sir.” The soldier said to him grabbing his arm. He ripped his arm from her and started to call the retreat when the rift sputtered once more and flashed bright. When Cullen opened his eyes he could see the Iron Bull helping Dorian walk. Soon Varric and Hawke came out of the rift and watched in intently.

“Varric where is she?!” Cullen shouted at him.

“Just wait!” Varric and Hawke shouted in unison. Cullen started pacing, staring at the rift. It sparked a bright green and Laura tumbled out holding onto Stroud. She got up as quick as she could a closed the rift with the anchor.

“I was not going to let anymore die… for this” She said as she stumbled towards Cullen and collapsed.

“Come on let’s get her out of here, “Cullen said as he picked her up. Fenris ran to Hawke and held her close whispering into her ear and kissing her.

“Wait Cullen, I need to address the Wardens.” She said weakly.

“Laura you need your rest.” He said quietly.

“Please.” She said.

“Yes Inquisitor.” He said setting her on her feet. She steadied herself and faced everyone in the courtyard.

“Today we struck a serious blow to Corypheus. We interrupted his plans and stopped the nightmare from controlling the Warden’s mages.” She paused a moment and looked around at everyone, “Wardens, stay with the Inquisition and do whatever you can to help. Stroud believes that the Wardens are worth saving, and I trust him. You are still vulnerable to Corypheus and possibly his Venatori, but there are plenty of demons that need killing.”

“While they do that I will report to the Wardens at Weisshaupt, we won’t be caught off guard by Corypheus again.” Stroud said gripping his side.

“Thank you your Worship.” A few Wardens said to her. She leaned on Cullen and he helped her walk towards the camp the healers had set up. She lay down on a cot and the healers began working on her wounds, nothing too serious fortunately. When the healers left her, Cullen came into her tent and sat on a chair.

“I-I was so worried when I heard the dragon I…” Cullen started to say then dropped his head into his hands. Laura could see him shaking. “Then Fenris came to me and said you opened a portal. I thought the last time… we saw each other… I was terrified it would be when you saw me in my withdrawal state.”

“We ended up in the fade. I learned that the anchor came from Corypheus’ orb, not Andraste. And nightmare said terrible things, reminding me of... that night outside of haven.” She said slowly, her face turning a bit pale.

“That will never happen to you ever again. I’m glad you are safe.” He said reaching for her. She got off her cot and sat on his lap, hugging him. He kissed her cheek and they sat still for a long while. Eventually sleep called to them so they parted into their respective tents and passed out.

In the morning Laura exited her tent and went to find Dorian.

“Hello dear how are you,” He said weakly as she entered his tent. Bull was sitting in a chair fast asleep.

“I came to check on you, but I see you are in good hands.” She said quietly.

“He is being quite the mother hen right now. It’s rather comforting really.” He said smiling at Bull.

“How are your wounds healing?” She asked as she sat on the edge of his bed curling her legs up to her chin.

“Slowly, but they are healing.” He said as he closed his eyes and rested his head back on his pillow. “I heard you let the Wardens join us. Good, they can help us.”

“I will let you rest; we will be leaving soon ok?” She said patting his leg.

“Alright Dalish, thank you.” He said quietly. She left the tent and went to find Cullen. She found him away from camp a bit. He was rubbing his neck and kicking sand around. He turned to see her walking towards him and he smiled.

“I never thanked you, when you came to see me after talking to Cassandra. Even after I-I choked… if there’s anything… this sounded much better in my head.” He said chuckling nervously.

“I trust you are feeling better?” She asked reaching for his forearm.

“I… yes.” He said smiling.

“Is it always that bad?” She asked while brushing her thumb across his arm.

“The pain comes and goes. Sometimes I feel as if I am back there… I should not have pushed myself so far that day.” He said looking out into the distance.

“I’m just glad you are alright.” She confessed into his chest as she hugged him.

“I am.” He said hugging her back.

“I never told anyone what truly happened to me at Ferelden’s circle. I was… not myself after that. I was angry. For years, that anger blinded me. I’m not proud of the man that made me.” He said to her. “The way I saw mages… I’m not sure I would have cared about you, and the thought sickens me.”

He hugged her tighter “Now I can put some distance between myself and everything that happened. It’s a start.”

She pulled back a little a looked up at him, cupping a cheek in her hand, “For what it’s worth, I like who you are now.”

He looked at her is surprise, “Even after…?”

She moved both hands to the sides of his face, “Cullen, I care about you. You’ve done nothing to change that.”

He smiled and kissed her gently, “What about you? You have troubles of your own. How are you holding up?”

He stepped back and held one of her hands, “Honestly, I’m terrified. So many people depend on us, on me. Corypheus is still out there. And I have nightmares about what happened outside of Haven.”

“We’ve made great strides. Do not doubt yourself—or the Inquisition—just yet. If there is anything I can do, you have only to ask.” He said proudly.

“Come on lovebirds we are ready to head back to Skyhold.” Varric shouted at them. They walked back towards camp, partially holding hands and smiling. Laura mounted her Red Hart and waited for everyone to get situated. She rode next to Cullen, and chatted with Dorian. Several days later they arrived at Skyhold. There seemed to be nothing of grave importance to do so Laura told Bull, Dorian, and Varric to prepare for a trip to the Exalted Plains in the coming week.

Dinner was a bit later than usual that day, but no one seemed to mind. Everyone stood in the main hall talking. Nobles trying to get Laura’s attention about diplomatic problems, merchants trying to see their goods. Soon Laura looked like she needed to be saved so Cullen said he needed to discuss serious war plans with her. He took her up to his tower and shut the door.

“Thanks for that.” She sighed, leaning on the door.

“I asked a servant to bring us food…” He said as there was a knock on the door, “And there it is.”

He opened the door, accepted the food and shut the door. Walking over to his desk he sat down and Laura pulled a chair up next to him. They began eating in silence and when they noticed how quiet it was they both laughed.

“I can’t believe we are yet again going so long without discussing the Inquisition.” He said.

“I know, we even escaped by saying we would be discussing it.” She chuckled back.

When they finished their meals he looked at his desk, “I need to go through these reports.” He sighed rubbing his temples.

“We’ll let them wait a little bit, let’s get some fresh air.” She said standing up. Grabbing his hand she led him out onto the battlements and to the exact spot where they first kissed. She looked out at the mountains and breathed in deep. Cullen rested his hands on her hips and smiled. She turned to face him, stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. He kissed back and moved his hands up her back drawing her closer. Soon a hunger took over them and he hooked one hand under her bottom and lifted her up onto the battlement wall. She moaned as he pressed his arousal in between her legs. His hands wandered over her body and stopped when his thumbs found her nipples. He lightly rubbed one and she pressed herself against him making him moan.

She quickly pushed him back, “Laura, I’m sorry…” He started to say until she held a finger to his mouth hushing him. She grabbed his hand and quickly led him back to his office. He watched as she locked all the doors, his heart racing.

“Sit in your chair.” She said to him. He listened immediately and sat down. She stalked over to him and got down on her knees. “I’m not quite ready for sex yet, but I would like to pleasure you.”

His mouth dropped open in shock, “What do you mean?”

Before he could begin to understand what was going on she had his trousers around his ankles and his arousal in her hand. “Oh Maker’s breathe Laura w-what are you…”

His words turned into moans as she took him in her mouth. Her tongue pressed flat against his length and sucked up to the tip. She looked up at him and their eyes met, his breathing shuddered and he gripped his chair. She rested a hand on his stomach and another around his length.

Pulling him out, she flicked her tongue over and around, getting little moans from him. He closed his eyes and moved his hands to her head as he gave into the pleasure. She took him in deep and hummed which made him groan.

He began to chant her name and she could feel him throbbing on her tongue. She pressed her tongue harder against him and worked her hand up and down, twisting her wrist and sucking on him. His breathing became sharp and ragged, and he began to flex into her movements.

She moaned around him and could taste the first bit of his release. Keeping up with her movements he was soon screaming her name. When he finally found his release she took him deep into her throat.

Slowly pulling him out and sitting back she caught her breath. He looked at her in amazement and shuddered again. “No one… has ever done that… to me.” He said breathlessly. “Where did you learn that?”

“I may have been a virgin before haven, but I was no saint.” She said resting on her hands and stretching her legs before her. He stood up and pulled his pants back up. “I can do it more often if you like?”

He reached for her and helped her stand up, “I think I would like that very much. What about you?”

“Oh I will be fine,” She smiled at him. There was a knock at the door and they both froze.

“Commander, I have a report for you.” He heard a scout shout through the door. When Cullen opened the door the scouts face was bright red. Cullen flushed a brighter red when he realized the scout had been out there awhile. Laura cleared her throat and the scout jumped, and hurried away.

“Well there goes the gossip.” He sighed as he shut the door.

“The looks I will get on my way to my quarters…” She said as smiled at him. “I don’t care who knows what. I care about you and wanted to pleasure you, so that is all that matters.”

She kissed him on the cheek and went to her room. She got lots of stares and could hear people whispering; she blushed and quickened her pace. When she finally got to her door, she opened it and ran up the stairs.

“Did you have fun?” She heard someone from the corner. She screamed and jumped at the voice.

“Dorian what the hell are you doing up here?” She shouted at him.

“Well I heard an interesting rumor, and thought to myself; no way would she be doing that right now. So I came up here to check on you. And you weren’t up here. So I waited, and waited.” He said to her in his signature tone.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” She lied.

“Oh come on, the scout practically told everyone.” Dorian chuckled. “Aha see I knew it!” He said as she rolled her eyes.

“So what if I did. I like him, and to me it’s as big of a deal as sleeping with someone.” She said nervously sitting on the chaise by the fire.

“So you go around and do that to anyone?” He said sitting next to her.

“I do not!” She shouted, smacking him on the arm.

“That hurts!” He shouted back.

“I have only done it to guys I liked. I never ended up sleeping with anyone, because girls from other clans would woo them before I could. I became quite the expert at giving oral pleasure, but no one would stick around to see what else I could do.” She said quietly. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug.

“It’s ok dear; you can do what you like. You don’t have to explain to anyone.” He whispered too her. “But I have some business of my own to attend and will leave you be.”

“And would that business have anything to do with Bull?” She said smartly.

“So what if it does. If you can go around sucking the Commander off then I can go around with Bull.” He said sarcastically.

“Oh you little shit.” She said smacking him on the arm again. He yelped and jumped off the chaise. He got down the stairs before she threw a pillow at him.

“See you in the morning!” He shouted at her. She undressed and crawled into her bed. Feeling pent up still she let her hands wander down between her legs. Thinking of Cullen she quickly found her release and fell asleep.

In the morning she woke up before the sun rose. Frustrated that she was up so early she walked over to Cullen’s tower. He was already awake, or perhaps he never went to sleep, she did not know. He smiled at her when she opened the door, as she went to shut it a scout came through handing him a report.

He opened the report and smiled, “It appears I have some dealings in Ferelden, would you like to come with me?”

Her eyes lit up, “Just us?”

He smiled at her, “Yes just us.”

Her smile grew wide across her face, “Sure when do we leave?”

“How about we skip the awkward glares in the main hall and just go now?” He suggested.

She looked out the little window in his office, the sun was rising. “Would it be alright to leave this early?”

“Yes it would be fine, we can take a carriage.” He said heading towards a door. He beckoned the nearest guard and gave them orders. “The guard will let Leliana and Josephine know. We will be back by dinner tomorrow.”

“Ok sounds good.” She said heading out and down the stairs. A few moments later a carriage approached the main gates and Laura and Cullen entered. Luckily there were very few people in the courtyard so not many saw them. Several hours later they made it to where Cullen needed to be. Laura wandered around the town they were in. She had a glove on, and not many knew what she looked like, so she didn’t draw a crowd.

“Well I’m done here, but there is somewhere I wanted to take you.” He said as he approached her.

“Alright let’s go.” She smiled at him. He led her back to the carriage and they rode to a lake.

“Where are we?” She asked as she walked down the dock with Cullen.

“I grew up not far from here. This place was always quiet.” He said leaning on a post.

“Did you come here often?” She asked.

“I loved my siblings, but they were very loud. I would come here to clear my head. Of course, they always found me eventually.” He admitted laughing a bit.

“You were happy here?” She questioned as she wrapped her arms around herself.

“I was. I still am.” He said smiling at her.

“Alone with a mage. That doesn’t concern you?” She asked looking at the ground.

“The Templars have rules on… fraternization. But I’m no longer bound by them.” He said cupping her cheek. She met his gaze and smiled slightly.

“The last time I was here was the day I left for Templar training. My brother gave me this…” He showed her a coin, “It just happened to be in his pocket, but he said it was for luck. Templars are not supposed to carry such things. Our faith should see us through.”

“So you actually broke some rules? I’m shocked.” She said laughing.

“Until a year ago, I was very good at following them. Most of the time. This was the only thing I took from Ferelden that the Templars didn’t give me.” He rubbed his thumb over the coin and looked at Laura. She was smiling at him and he smiled back.

“Humor me. We don’t know what you’ll face before the end. This can’t hurt.” He said handing her the coin.

“I’ll keep it safe.” She said slipping it into a pocket and patting it.

“Good. I know it’s foolish, but… I’m glad.” He said as he reached for her. They hugged and kissed for a while before realizing it was getting late. When they returned to Skyhold people tried to act as if they hadn’t been gone alone for a day, but it wasn’t very convincing. There was a lot of whispering and glances, but Laura didn’t care. She was happy and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying this!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's story quest.

Laura was making her way to the courtyard when Mother Giselle stepped in front of her. She showed her a letter from Dorian’s father asking her to trick him into going and meeting this retainer. Laura didn’t even hesitate; she quickly walked past Solas and up the stairs to Dorian.

“Dorian, there’s a letter you need to see.” She said joining him at a table.

“A letter? Is it a naughty letter? A humorous proposal from some twit?” He said not looking from his book.

“Not quite, it’s from your father.” She said slowly. He looked up and sighed.

“From my father. I see. And what does Magister Halward want, pray tell?” He said with a sneer.

“A meeting.” She said.

“Show me.” He said holding a hand out. She handed him the letter and let him read it. As he read she could see anger building up in his face. She gazed out the window and jumped when he finally burst with rage.

“I know my son?! What my father knows of me would barely fill a thimble. This is so typical.” He crumpled the letter and tossed it on the table. “I’m willing to bet this ‘retainer’ is a henchman, hired to knock me on the head and drag me back to Tevinter.”

“You think your father would actually do that?” She asked arching a brow at him.

“No… although I wouldn’t put it past him. Let’s go, let’s meet this so called ‘family retainer’. If it’s a trap we escape and kill everyone. You’re good at that. If it’s not, I send the man back to my father with the message that he can stick his alarm in his ‘wit’s end’.”

“There seems to be bad blood between you and your family.” She mentioned to him.

“Interesting turn of phrase.” He chuckled. “But you are correct. They don’t care for my choices, nor I for theirs.” He said to her.

“Because you wouldn’t get married? Because you left?” She asked him.

“That too!” He said too her.

“I think you should meet with this retainer… find out what your family wants.” She suggested.

“I didn’t ask what you thought, did I?” He replied rudely. He closed his eyes and sighed, “That… was unworthy. I apologize. There would be no harm in hearing what this man of my father’s has to say. If I don’t like it, however, I want to leave.”

“That works for me Dorian,” She reaching for his hand and holding it.

“I wonder how much my father paid this man to wait around just in case I showed.” He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “We’ll find out soon enough.”

Dorian and Laura set out for Redcliffe. His father wanted to meet at the Inn and Dorian wanted to get this over with quickly. He complained the whole way, wondering who exactly this retainer is. When they reached Redcliffe and entered the Inn, it was empty.

“Uh-oh nobody’s here. This doesn’t bode well. They both jumped when a voice called out from the Shadows.

“Dorian.” The voice said.

“Father.” Dorian replied without having to turn to see who it was. “So the whole story about the ‘family retainer’ was just… what? A smoke screen?”

“Then you were told,” His father sighed and walked towards them. “I apologize for the deception Inquisitor. I never intended for you to be involved.”

“Of course not!” Dorian scoffed at him. “Magister Pavus couldn’t come to Skyhold and be seen with the dreaded Inquisitor. What would people think?” He started to pace a little bit, “What exactly is _this_ father? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion?”

“This is how it has always been” His father sighed.

“Considering you lied to get him here, Dorian has every right to be furious.” She said to his father.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Dorian shouted, facing her, “But maybe you should.”

“Dorian there is no need to…” His father started, but Dorian cut him off.

“I prefer the company of men. My father disapproves.” Dorian said quietly.

“You don’t need to explain that to me, I already figured.” She said smiling at him. “But you have never been with a woman? Or wanted too?”

“Allow me to say: women are fine creatures. You, for instance, are amazing above all others. They’re just… not for me. That’s not so beyond belief, is it?”

“This display is uncalled for.” His father raised his voice.

“No it _is_ called for. You called for it by luring me here.” Dorian shouted at him.

“This is not what I wanted.” His father sighed.

“I’m never what you wanted, Father, or had you forgotten?” Dorian shouted a little bit louder.

“That’s… a big concern in Tevinter then?” Laura asked.

“Only, if you are trying to live up to an impossible standard. Every Tevinter family is intermarrying to distill the perfect mage, perfect body, and perfect mind. The perfect leader. It means every perceived flaw—every aberration—is deviant and shameful. It must be hidden.” He explained to her.

“Then walk away Dorian. You already did it once, didn’t you?” She said to him.

“I agree, let’s go. There’s nothing more to be gained here.” He said dropping his head.

“Dorian, please. If you’ll only listen to me.” His father pleaded.

“Why? So you can spout more convenient lies. _He_ taught me to hate blood magic, ‘The last resort of the weak mind’. Those are _his_ words. But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir decided refused to play pretend for the rest of his life?” Dorian’s said, hurting. “You tried to _change_ me.”

“I only wanted what was best for you!” His father said to him.

“You wanted the best for _you_!” Dorian walked up to him, speaking through gritted teeth. “For your fucking legacy! Anything for that!”

Dorian walked away and leaned against a table. Laura quickly walked to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t leave it like this Dorian. You’ll never forgive yourself.” She sighed and spoke quietly. “The last thing I said to my Keeper was something rude. I was not happy that she was sending me on this assignment. But I never got to apologize, and now they are all dead.”

“What do you want?” He said walking towards his father.

“If I knew I would drive you to the Inquisition…” His father started, but Dorian cut him off.

“You didn’t. I joined the Inquisition because it’s the _right_ thing to do.” He said angrily, “Once I had a father who would have known that.”

Dorian started to walk towards the door.

“Once I had a son who trusted me. A trust I betrayed. I only wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice again, to ask him to forgive me.” His father said slowly. Dorian looked at Laura and she gave him a reassuring smile. He walked towards his father and she left the Inn. She sat outside for what felt like hours. When Dorian came out of the Inn, he was quiet. They didn’t talk the entire ride back. Laura didn’t want to pry in his private talk with father just yet.

When they reached Skyhold he instantly wandered to the tavern looking for Bull. She decided to visit with Varric at his fireplace. He was paying bills and sending letters to people. He read some of his funnier letters and tossed a few into the fire place. She just sat in a chair, gazing into the fire. She dozed off, and awoke when Varric told her dinner was about to be served. She stood up and stretched, reaching high for the sky and then bending over and touching the ground. She had her full palms on the ground and jumped, smacking her head on a table when Bull commented on her flexibility.

She looked around for Dorian but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. She ate her dinner and then headed for the library. When she got to where Dorian usually spent his time, he was looking out the window.

He glanced back at, “He says we’re alike. Too much pride. Once I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that. Now I’m not certain. I don’t know if I can forgive him.”

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“No, not really.” He replied slowly. “Thank you for bringing me out there. It wasn’t what I expected, but… it’s something. Maker knows what you must think of me now. After that whole display.”

“Dorian I could never think any less of you. You are an amazing mage and a wonderful friend.” She said smiling at him.

“At any rate, time to drink myself into a stupor. It’s been that sort of day.” He said walking past her; he stopped at the top of the stairs, “Join me some time if you’ve a mind.”

She watched him disappear down the stairs. At least he could still talk to his father, even if he didn’t want to forgive him. Laura had no one left she could call family. She headed down the stairs and off to bed hoping to be rid of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. NSFW

Laura and Dorian had grown closer since the meeting with his father. He was always in her room before the incident, but now it seemed like he never left. He would take books from the library and read them by her fireplace. Laura didn’t mind, but there were more and more whispers of their relationship. Enough whispers that Mother Giselle confronted Dorian about it. Luckily Laura was there to intervene and assure her the rumors were false.

When Laura told Cullen the rumors going around he gave a hearty laugh. They knew where the real relationship was and it was better that no one knew too much about them. They only had heated kissing session behind closed doors, nothing like the night a couple weeks ago.

Eventually Cullen grew restless. He snapped at his recruits and scouts dreaded bringing him messages. The Lyrium withdrawal headaches were increasing in pain. He feared sleep and began to avoid Laura. He would lock his doors at night. He didn’t want to possibly choke her in his sleep again. Waking up each morning screaming and being drenched in sweat was tiresome, but he didn’t want to admit he was in pain.

Dorian was the first to say something. He was pretty sure Bull already noticed something was up between Cullen and Laura. She hadn’t been cheery as of late and spent most of her days studying to become a Knight-enchanter. He finally spoke up when they were heading back to the Hinterlands to hunt a rogue Templar for Cassandra.

“Laura I forgot to mention. Felix has passed away. He gave a fantastic speech to the Imperium about you. He was always good on his word.” He said to Laura.

“Mhmm, oh nice.” She said, not listening.

“What in the hell is going on with you?!” Dorian shouted at Laura making her almost fall off her hart.

“What do you mean?” Laura said to him.

“I have been talking to you for the past hour, and you have not acknowledged anything I have said!” He said heatedly.

“Oh sorry, what were you saying?” Laura looked at him apologetically.

“Felix passed.” He said again.

“Oh Dorian I am sorry.” She said riding close to him and patting his shoulder. He smiled slightly.

“So how is the Commander?” He said grinning devilishly.

“I wouldn’t know he was gone on a trip to Val Royeaux when we left. I have only talked to him in the war room as of late.” She said sighing.

“I know you have been moping around lately. I have had to stay with Bull, you whimper in your sleep.” He said quietly.

“Sorry Dorian.” She said looking ahead of her.

“Don’t be sorry Dalish. So what are we searching for again?” He said changing the subject. They found their target after a few days of searching, and dispatched of him quickly. They headed towards the nearest campground and settled down for the night. The next morning they were almost back to Skyhold when they ran into Cullen’s convoy. Dorian urged her to enter Cullen’s carriage; he promised he would take good care of her hart. She dismounted and walked towards his carriage.

Knocking on the door she heard an annoyed voice, “What is it now?!” The door flung open and Cullen flushed a bright red when he saw Laura. “Oh Inquisitor, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

She smiled, “Can I join you on this last little bit of the journey?”

He reached a hand out for her and helped her in, “Of course you can.” She sat next to him and snaked her arm under his. He shut the door and they continued down the road.

She looked up at him, “How have you been?”

He glanced at her and swallowed hard, “I have been better. I hate to admit it but the Lyrium withdrawals have been hard these past couple weeks.”

A grimace grew across her face and Cullen sighed, “You know you can tell me these things Cullen, I would like to help you. I worry about you.”

He reached up and cupped her face, “You don’t need to worry about me Laura.”

She grabbed his hand and kissed the gloved palm, “Yes I do Cullen.”

He leaned down and kissed her, grabbing her lower back and pressing her against him. Moaning into his mouth at the pressure he picked her up and placed her in his lap, kissing her more desperately. She writhed against him, pressing her hips into his. He moaned into her mouth and tangled his hands into her hair. She grabbed fists of his hair and pulled his head back and began kissing down his neck and bit his collarbone making him yelp. Suddenly the carriage halted and there was a knock on the door. Laura threw herself backwards into the chair across from Cullen. He opened the door and realized they were at Skyhold. He exited the carriage and helped Laura out, only to realize her hair was a mess. She noticed and quickly tried to groom herself. Dorian chuckled when he passed her and winked. She couldn’t help but smile slightly; this would get the soldiers talking for sure.

He gave a salute to her, “I will see you later Inquisitor.”

She smiled and bowed, “Yes you will.” He looked a little surprised and smiled. She headed up to update Cassandra on the rogue Templar, then to Leliana to see about the more secret matters of the Inquisition. Before she knew it the dinner bell was ringing. She headed down the stairs with Leliana and met Dorian in the library and they all headed to the main hall for dinner. Scanning the hall she couldn’t see Cullen and assumed he was busy with papers in his office. She ate her dinner quickly and went towards Cullen’s tower. When she entered she noticed he was in a discussion with some guards.

“Rylen’s men will monitor the situation.” He said to the group.

“Yes Ser, we will begin preparations at once.” A guard said to him.

“In the meantime we will send soldiers…” He looked up and saw Laura at the door, “Assist with the relief effort. That will be all.”

He hurried the men and women out of his office and shut the door, leaning on it. He locked it and sighed, “There’s always something more isn’t there?”

Laura rested a hand on his shoulder, “Wishing we were somewhere else?”

He chuckled and walked away from the door, “I barely found time to get away before. This war won’t last forever. When it started, I hadn’t considered much beyond our survival. But things are different now.”

She pushed herself from the wall and walked towards him, “What do you mean?”

He cupped her face with his hands, “I find myself wondering what will happen after. When this is over, I won’t want to move on… not from you.” He started to smile then began to look worried, “But I don’t know what you—that is, if you…”

She watched him walk to his desk and rest his hands on it. Smiling at his nervousness she stepped between him and his desk, “Cullen do you need to ask?”

He smiled, “I suppose not”

She sat on the desk and tried to scoot back but knocked over a wine bottle. She gasped at the shattering glass and started to apologize. Cullen smiled and threw everything off his desk and followed her up the table hovering over her. He kissed her greedily and his hands danced up and down her body, feeling every curve. She grabbed his waist and dug her nails into his clothes.

He sat up on his knees and removed his fur cloak and gloves. Laura started to unbutton her shirt and Cullen leaned down and kissed her, trailing down her neck and biting occasionally. She arched her back into his touch, trying to get closer. He grew frustrated with how slow she was taking her shirt off and grabbed one half, ripping it off her sending buttons flying all over the floor. She gasped and blushed red, moving her hands over her torso feeling slightly embarrassed.

Cullen gently grabbed her hands and kissed each palm, staring straight into her eyes, “You are beautiful, you don’t need to hide your body.”

He pressed his hips into hers and kissed along the top of her breast band. He slowly rubbed her nipple with his nose, the fabric was soft. She moaned slightly and ran her fingers thru his hair, arching her back further into him. He pulled the band down and pressed his mouth over one nipple, grazing his tongue across it. Her breathing hitched and she gripped his hair tighter. His hands went to work on her pants and she grabbed the back of his tunic and pulled it off him, tossing it to the floor.

He glanced at the ladder and smiled at her, “How about we finish this in my bed.”

She smiled and slid out from under him, “Sure”

She pulled her band back up and headed up the ladder. He watched her for a moment and then followed her. She quickly undressed before he could get up the ladder. When he entered the loft Laura was standing next to the bed under the open roof, the moon silhouetting her naked body. He froze and shuddered at the sight of her. Slowly walking towards her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. His hands sliding up her hips and resting on her shoulder blades.

She began undoing his trousers and reached her hand into them, wrapping her fingers around his length. He moaned at the touch, and she began to stroke him. He moved one hand down between her thighs and began gently rubbing her folds, focusing on her bud. She instantly soaked his hand and mewled at his touch. His hands were rough, but she didn’t care.

Removing his hand he eased her to the bed, helping her lay down. She reached for him as he finished removing his trousers and hovered over her, kissing his way up to her mouth. Her eyes opened wide when he pressed his length against her folds.

He kissed her gently and growled into her ear, “Are you ready?”

She smiled and bit his ear, “Yes of course.”

He slowly entered her, his breathing staggered as she enveloped him. She gripped his shoulders and held her breathe. He let her adjust to his size and then began at first slowly thrusting into her. Moaning with every deep thrust, she moved her hands to his back and moved her legs up higher on his hips. They breathed in sync for a good while, feeling each other inside and out.

Soon she grew impatient with the slow pace. Growling she pushed him off her. Looking straight into his eyes she lowered herself on him and started riding him hard, “Oh Maker Laura, what are you…” A moan halted his words. She began to moan louder, chanting his name, moving faster. He began chanting her name, pleading her to keep going. She dug her nails into her chest and arched her back, tipping her head back. He cupped her breasts and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. She mewled at the roughness of his hands but didn’t move them away.

His hands went to her hips and he thrust into her hard. He gazed up at her and watched her writhe in pleasure. She could feel her release coming soon. “Oh Cullen, please don’t stop. Oh Creators, don’t stop Cullen.”

Her insides tightening around him was beyond anything he had felt in a long time. Soon he gripped her hips tight and flipped them back over.

Grabbing both her legs he pulled them on his shoulders and entered her again, thrusting deeper and harder each time. Screaming in pleasure she ran her hands up her body and fumbled for the headboard. She pressed her hands into it, pushing back against him. The sensation was unbelievable. He moaned louder, kissing her ankle, biting her calves.

Suddenly she was overwhelmed by her orgasm, screaming out and grabbing his arms. He kept up his pace, letting her enjoy every second. He could feel his release beginning to unravel, for a split second he panicked and wanted to pull out.

“Laura I can’t… come in… you… I can’t” She ignored his words and gripped his arms harder and wouldn’t let him budge. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and came deep inside of her, filling her up with his seed. He fell on the bed beside her, drenched in sweat trying to catch his breath.

Laura rolled to face him and kissed his cheek, “That… was… amazing,” She got out between breathes.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, “Yes that was beyond amazing.”

She sat up and noticed his cum between her legs; she realized it didn’t bother her as much as she thought it would. He sat up and followed her gaze, “Oh Maker Laura I am sorry.”

She cupped his face, “It’s ok Cullen, I have taken preventative measures.”

He stood up and moved Laura to the pillows, grabbed the blanket and lay down next to her. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and nestled her face into his collarbone.

She kissed his neck, “Is it all right if I stay over?”

He laughed slightly and wrapped an arm around her tight, “As if I would let you out of my bed.”

She laughed with him and soon fell asleep.

She awoke in a slight state of confusion. ‘That is not my ceiling’ she thought to herself. She could feel a heavy weight across her mid-section and tried to sit up. The sudden complained moan made her stop, and she remembered last night. Her body heated up and her thighs became slick as she remembered every detail. She looked at Cullen; he was so peaceful when he slept. The worry lines weren’t as noticeable.

She slipped out from under his arm and began getting dressed. That was when she remembered he had ripped her shirt last night in haste. Sighing she wrapped the shirt around her, tying it off on the side. She was working on her boots when she heard Cullen’s breathing change. He began mumbling and fidgeting.

She leaned on the bed next to him, “Cullen, it’s ok.”

He sat straight up, drenched in sweat, “Leave me!” He shouted as he batted at nothing in front of him.

She stood up and looked at him confused, “Are you alright? Bad dream?”

He leaned back on his shoulders, “They always are. Without Lyrium they are worse. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

She sat next to him and kissed him, “Despite the dreams, is it still a good morning?”

He chuckled and stroked her back with his hand, “It’s perfect. You are… I have never felt anything like this.”

She breathed in deep, “I love you, you know that right?”

He sat up and cupped her face, “I love you too.”

She smiled and patted his knee, “Come on Ma vhenan it is time to get dressed.”

He furrowed his brow, “What does that mean?”

She kissed his cheek, “It is Dalish for ‘my heart’, but enough, get up and get dressed. I have heard 6 people knock on your door in the last hour.”

She headed down the ladder and began picking up the items from his desk. Soon Cullen was coming down the ladder and laughed at the mess.

He grabbed Laura and kissed her greedily, “Not now Commander. You have matters to attend too.”

She smacked his bottom and headed out the door towards the main hall. Passing Solas she smiled and waved at him, before she could leave his rotunda she could hear Dorian shouting.

“Dalish you stop right there! You have some explaining to do dammit!” She could hear him coming down the steps and she quickly walked towards the main hall, “Oh no you don’t!”

Soon she was running for her room with Dorian chasing her. She made it to her fireplace by the time he grabbed her shoulder.

“Where the hell have you been?” He asked as he examined her attire. Then it hit him. “You look like you were mighty busy all night?” A smug look grew across his face as she blushed bright red.

“That is none of your business Dorian.” She said walking towards her desk, “Now if you will excuse me I have work to do.”

“Sure, sure. Go about your day as I wonder what exactly the Commander is like in bed. You aren’t exactly limping so it seems he was rather gentle with you.” He said smugly. She froze in her steps and turned to face him, but he was already heading down the steps laughing. Sitting in her chair she thought again of the nights events and felt her smallclothes become drenched. She looked around her room and smiled. Pulling out a quill and piece of paper she wrote a simple message to Cullen. Leaving her room she handed the message to a scout and asked them to quickly take it to the Commander, for his eyes only.

When the message reached Cullen’s hands he started to set it aside, until he noticed it was Laura’s handwriting. He quickly opened it and noticed it was “formal” invitation to spend the night in her room some time. A smile broke across his face, and he hastily wrote a reply. Handing it to the scout he ushered him away. When Laura received the reply she smiled and began tidying up her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am new to writing like this, any suggestion please let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrine of Dumat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long, lost my muse. I think I found it again though.

They had been sleeping in each other’s beds for about six months when she was in Skyhold. They figured they were doing pretty good about sneaking around. One day Laura had received news that she was needed in the Emerald Graves. Since she was heading that way Cullen asked her to find any news on Samson, the man who was helping Corypheus. Cullen knew him from Kirkwall.

She was gone for about three months. Cullen had sent her dozens of letters every week. When she returned to Skyhold she didn’t even bother going to her room, she ran up the stairs to Cullen’s tower and locked all the doors.

This was the third time they had sex since she returned. She fell on the bed next to him, both of them panting.

“Maker’s breath Laura.” He exclaimed as he chuckled lightly. She scooted closer to him and draped an arm across his chest.

“Yes my love?” She smiled slightly at him.

“I missed you, so much.” He rolled onto his side and kissed her forehead. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.

“I missed you too.” She said as she opened to her eyes and looked out the hole in the roof. “Are you ever going to get that hole fixed?”

“I don’t think so. I have grown fond of staring at the stars.” He said looking up at the hole. “Will you stay here tonight?”

“I will. I don’t want to sleep alone in my bed.” She said closing her eyes again.

“You will never sleep alone again.” He covered them up with a blanket and they soon fell asleep. The next morning Cullen had woken before Laura. He looked up and could see the sun was beginning to rise. Crawling out of bed as carefully as he could, he began to get dressed. Heading down the ladder he unlocked his doors and began working at his desk.

A few hours after Cullen had woken up; Laura groggily woke up, feeling nauseas. She retched into a bucket next to the bed a few times and slowly sat up. Peering down the ladder, the room was empty except for Cullen so she began getting dressed and headed down the ladder.

“Good morning.” He said as her feet hit the floor.

“Morning.” She said, wondering if he would question her about the noise in his room. But apparently he didn’t hear it.

“Here are those letters from Samson you wanted me to find.” She said reaching into her pack on the floor. “I already read them of course.”

Cullen scanned the letters, “You should talk to Dagna, the arcanist we recruited. She might have some insight on the armor it mentions in here.”

“Alright I will head there right away.” Laura said heading out the door. She found her way to the undercroft and showed Dagna the letters.

“Oh Inquisitor this is fascinating! I will begin work right away.” Dagna squealed. Laura smiled at her and headed to the tavern to enjoy lunch with her friends.

Soon a messenger came to Laura and said that Cullen needed to speak with her. She got up and headed towards his tower, when she entered he smiled and crossed the room to hug her.

“No red Lyrium, since you destroyed his mining operation in the graves. No more allies, and soon Samson will have no armor, I hope.” Cullen said, heading towards his desk.

“You hope?” Laura questioned him.

“Dagna has started work on her red Lyrium samples, but she needs more details on the armor.” He said sitting in his chair. “We found orders in the mine. They mention Maddox. A name I did not expect to hear.”

“His letter also said something about ‘taking over as vessel’, what do you think that means?” She asked him.

“Perhaps it’s a rank among the red Templars. It could be a title from ancient Tevinter.” He said shuffling through his papers. “Or it could be another role Corypheus has for Samson, and Maddox is a part of it.”

“Another voice from your past?” She asked sitting on the edge of the table.

“In a way, this is complicated.” He said pinching the bridge of his nose. “Maddox was a mage in Kirkwall’s circle. Samson smuggled letters between him and his sweetheart. Eventually Samson was caught—that’s why he was cast out of the order. Maddox was made tranquil, and became a skilled craftsman of magical items. Samson must have… rescued him.”

“I can’t believe they made a man tranquil over a few love letters.” Laura said.

“The official charge was ‘corrupting the moral integrity of a Templar.’ Knight-Commander Meredith wielded the brand for far less offenses, trust me.” Cullen explained.

“Why would Maddox need saving?” Laura said, looking out the small window in his office.

“When the mages rebelled in Kirkwall, the worst battles took place at the Gallows, in the circle itself. I thought Maddox had died in the fighting, or was eking out a living on the streets—a hard fate for a tranquil in Kirkwall.” He said as he put his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair. Laura rested her hands on his legs and rubbed his shins. “Samson must have found him, and taken him in.”

“Perhaps there is something left of the man you knew in Kirkwall.” Laura said.

“Or he is shrewd enough to know an extraordinary resource. It seems Maddox built Samson’s armor for him, and maintains it still.” He put his feet down and began moving papers around trying to find a clean piece of parchment. “Tranquil in Kirkwall needed rare and expensive supplies for their enchantments—supplies we can track. I can have our men kick down some doors. Samson’s armor might lead us straight to his stronghold.”

“Sure if we can get a step closer, we need to destroy that armor.” She said getting off the table. She felt dizzy for a minute, but the feeling passed. Cullen shouted for a messenger and handed him a note that was for Leliana.

After several days Laura received word that they had discovered that Samson was holed up in a place called the Shrine of Dumat. She ran to tell Cullen and gathered Dorian, Varric, and Bull to help them clear the place out. Cullen said he was going, and refused to listen to any objections. It took several days to reach the Shrine, most of which Laura tried to hide that she was ill most mornings. When they did reach the shrine, they immediately began their assault. Fighting their way through they noticed the temple was in shambles.

“Do you think Samson knew we were coming? This place looks like it was being destroyed?” Laura asked Cullen.

“I’m not sure, let’s look around.” He suggested. Soon they came across Maddox, sitting on the floor.

“Hello Inquisitor.” Maddox said to her.

“You know me?” Laura asked.

“It’s Maddox, Samson’s tranquil.” Cullen said getting on his knees. “Something’s wrong… I will send for some healers.”

“That would be a waste, Knight-captain Cullen. I drank my entire supply of Blight cap essence. It won’t be long now.”

“We only wanted to ask you question Maddox, we would not have hurt you.” Laura said kneeling down.

“Yes, that is what I could not allow. I destroyed the camp with fire. We all agreed it was best. Our deaths insured Samson’s escape.” He said in his monotonous tone.

“You threw your lives away? For _Samson_? Why?” Cullen asked him in disbelief.

“Samson saved me even before he needed me. He gave me purpose again. I… wanted… to help…” Maddox finished with his last breath. Cullen shook his head and stood up.

“We should check the camp. Maddox might have missed something.” He suggested. They began searching around and Laura found schematics with detailed instructions. They quickly returned to Skyhold and gave the schematics to Dagna, who squealed with even more joy. She asked for a few hours to figure it out so Laura and Cullen sat in his office until she was ready.

“The red Lyrium deposits are being destroyed, and we’ve cut the red Templars down to the core.” He said looking at a few reports. “It’s a pity Maddox thought his sacrifice was the only answer. But that leaves Samson with a severely curtailed army, and enchanted armor he can’t maintain. You did it.”

“We both fought to make this happen my love, don’t sell yourself short.” She said to him.

“Well… I-I thank you. But my works not done yet. We are getting recruits by the hour. There’s more than a few ex-templars among them. We’ve struck a blow and given people hope. This is a true victory.”

Suddenly the door burst open and Dagna was speaking a million words a minute, it took Laura a minute to calm her down.

“Inquisitor I finished it! Oh I’m sorry were you talking? Anyways here it is!” She said handing something to Laura.

“You mean this rune?” Laura asked looking puzzled.

“It’s not just _any_ rune. I made it with red Lyrium and what’s left of poor Maddox’s tools. The rune acts on the median of Lyrium to—It’ll destroy Samson’s armor. He will be left powerless.” She said practically bursting at the seams with joy.

“We’ll cut Corypheus off from his most powerful officer.” Laura said.

“Maddox covered most of Samson’s trail. But where Samson has retreated we will find him.” Cullen said confidently. “The other advisors need to see us. We need to discuss our next move with Corypheus.”

“Alright I guess we can head there now.” She said walking towards him. He looked up at her and smiled and reached for her. She settled herself on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. “I can’t believe I have to leave again so soon.”

“Yes but you will be back again. You will always come back.” He said as he helped her up and stood. He threaded their fingers together and headed towards the door. She went to pull her hand away, but his grip tightened. “With all the rumors about you and Dorian, I wanted to finally set things straight.”

She smiled and gripped his hand tighter. They both took a deep breath as he opened the door. Walking across the battlements they heard all sorts of gasps and whispers.

Heading passed Varric he smiled at the two and appeared to be collecting coin from a lot of people. “Really Varric? You bet on who I was with?”

“Oh come now freckles, it isn’t betting if I already knew the outcome.” He said quietly to her as he winked. Hand in hand they continued to the war room. Josephine squealed when they entered the war room and Leliana smiled the only genuine smile Cullen had seen.

“It’s time to plan our next attack,” Laura said letting go of Cullen’s hand. “What’s the state of the Inquisition?”

“We are well loved in Orlais. Say the word and Empress Celene will send her support.” Josephine said to her.

“And your actions at Adamant denied Corypheus his army of pet demons.” Cullen said, remembering watching Laura fall. He stopped a moment to breath. “With Orlais’ support, our numbers match his. Corypheus’s followers must be panicking.”

“My agents agree. Our victories have shaken his disciples.” Leliana said.

“Perhaps they’ll rethink following the darkspawn magister from the dawn of time. Where is Corypheus now?”

“After Adamant, Corypheus uprooted his major strongholds and sent them marching south to the Arbor wilds.” Cullen said as he looked at the map, ‘Clearly his army was not ready to flee. Our victories have them on the defensive.”

“Good of Corypheus to make it easy to find him.” Laura joked. “If he is hiding in the Arbor wilds, that is where we will finish him.”

“But what is he doing in the Arbor wilds exactly?” Josephine said.

“His people have been ransacking elven ruins since Haven. We believe he seeks more.” Leliana said to Josephine, trying to see around Cullen. He chuckled slightly and stepped back. “What he hopes to find however, eludes us.”

Suddenly behind Laura a voice started talking, “Which should surprise no one.”

Laura jumped and everyone looked to see who it was. Morrigan walked up to the table and Leliana glared a bit. “Hello Morrigan.”

“Hello Leliana.” She replied coolly. “Fortunately I can assist with what he seeks.”

“You have my attention Lady Morrigan.” Laura said to her.

“What Corypheus seeks in those forgotten woods is as ancient as it is dangerous.” Morrigan explained.

“Which is?” Laura asked curiously.

“Tis best—if I show you.” She said slowly. Morrigan headed out the door and everyone began to protest, Laura quieted them and quickly followed Morrigan.

“What exactly is she playing at Leliana?” Cullen asked.

“I’m not sure Cullen. I haven’t seen or heard from her since the hero of Ferelden took down the Arch demon. I talk with her regularly, which reminds me. The King would like to visit some time.” Leliana said.

Cullen closed his eyes and breathed deep, “Why doesn’t everyone from the past keep popping up.”

“I am sure we can arrange something,” Josephine said.

“Alistair still hasn’t heard from Alhana Cousland in a couple months. She went away to cure the calling.” Leliana said, gazing out the window behind the war table.

The last time he saw the King was when he was trapped in the circle tower being tormented by demons. It all started to rush back, until Laura and Morrigan stepped back in the room. They spoke of the eluvian and what is was.

“With an eluvian, Corypheus could cross into the fade in the flesh?” Leliana asked.

“Indeed. The Inquisitor can attest that these artifacts still work if one knows how to use them.” Morrigan said to her.

“What happens when Corypheus enters the fade?” Cullen asked.

“Why, he will gain his heart’s desire, and take the power of a god. Or—and this is more likely—the lunatic will unleash forces that will tear the world apart.” Morrigan explained.

“In Redcliffe, I saw the future Corypheus built. We can’t let _that_ happen.” Laura said to her.

“’Twas always so, was it not? The madman would bury us all.” Morrigan said.

“Pardon me, but… does this mean everything is lost unless we get to the eluvian first?” Josephine said, her voice shaky and eyes wide. Everyone looked each other and sighed.

“Corypheus already has a head start, no matter how quickly our army moves.” Cullen said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“We should gather our allies before we march.” Josephine suggested.

“Can we wait for them?” Leliana said to her. “We should send our spies ahead to the Arbor wilds.”

“Without support from the soldiers? We would lose half of them!” Cullen shouted at her.

“Then what should we do,” Josephine said raising her voice.

“For starters, we don’t let Corypheus worry us to death. Imagine how embarrassing that would be. Josephine, have our allies send their scouts to meet us in the wilds. Leliana send your fastest agents.” Laura said with confidence, “Together, we’ll have enough spies to slow down Corypheus’s army until Cullen’s soldiers arrive.”

“Ahem, such confidence. But the Arbor wilds are not so kind to visitors. Old elven magic lingers in those woods.” Morrigan said as she stifled a laugh.

“We would be remiss to not take advantage of your knowledge, Lady Morrigan. Please, lend us your expertise.” Josephine said to her.

“’Tis why I came here, although it is good to see the value recognized.” Morrigan said to her.

“Any further instructions Lau—I mean Inquisitor?” Cullen said flushing bright red.

“Give it up Cullen you just walked through the main hall holding hands; I am sure you can call her Laura.” Leliana said patting him on the shoulder.

“The Inquisition began as a hand full of soldiers. Thanks to you, we’re now a force that will topple a self-proclaimed god.” She said looking at each of her Advisors and smiling, “I could ask for no finer council, no better guidance.”

“I speak for all of us when I answer: we could ask for no finer cause.” Cullen said to her. Josephine wiped her eyes and smiled at Laura.

“We’ll hound Corypheus in the wilds before he can find the temple, or the eluvian.” Leliana said to her.

“Well I would like a few days to give everyone proper time to be ready. I am going to take everyone.” Laura said to them. “I want all the help I can get.”

Suddenly Laura felt incredibly ill and dizzy. She lost her balance and rested her hands on the table.

“Laura are you alright?” Cullen asked her as he walked around the table to her. He rested a hand on her back, “Maker’s breath Laura you are burning up.”

“It’s fine; I just haven’t eaten anything yet. My stomach is just a bit angry.” She felt another wave of nausea hit her and she motioned for a chair. Leliana quickly grabbed a chair and Cullen helped her sit down.

“I will send for some food.” Josephine said as she headed out of the war room.

“I am going to go get a healer.” Leliana said.

“No, get me Dorian.” Laura said to her.

“Are you sure you are alright Laura?” Cullen asked her again.

“Yes Cullen I am fine, I just need to eat.” She said smiling at him. A scout came running into the room.

“Commander I have a report for you.” The scout said.

“Can you...” Cullen had started.

“Cullen you need to work. I will be right as rain when I eat. I will even come and see you later ok.” She grabbed his gloved hand and kissed the palm. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

“Alright I will see you later.” He followed the scout out of the room.

“How long have you known?” Morrigan asked her when they were alone.

“I don’t know what you are talking about?” Laura said trying to hide her fears.

“And how long have you been throwing up?” Morrigan asked her, walking closer.

“I only have this morning… and maybe a few times the past week.” Laura admitted.

“Ah well, Congratulations.” Morrigan said walking out of the room.

“I don’t know what you are talking about!” She shouted at Morrigan. Soon a servant had brought Laura food and Dorian appeared right after. He shut the war room doors and walked up to Laura.

“Is everything alright? Leliana said you looked pale and dizzy.” He asked picking at her breakfast.

“When was the last time I asked you to make me a pregnancy prevention potion?” She said slowly.

“Not since Adamant. Why?” He asked. She looked at him, bit her lip, and he gasped. “Are you telling me, that you might be?”

“I don’t know I woke up this morning and threw up a few times. And just a bit ago I felt like I could cover Ferelden with vomit.” She went to cover her eyes but her hands wouldn’t stop shaking. He grabbed her hands and held them tight.

“Would you like me to grab a healer and do a full body scan?” He said looking into her eyes.

“You need to swear them to absolute secrecy.” She said, tears welling up in her eyes. He kissed her knuckles and smiled at her.

“You have nothing to worry about. I am sure Cullen will be overjoyed to hear.” Dorian said comforting her. “Head up to your room and I will bring a healer.”

She grabbed her tray and headed out of the war room. She avoided all the nobles and quickly ran up the stairs. Trying to eat, she eventually gave up and sat on her bed and began crying. She didn’t know how Cullen would take the news. They had never discussed much of their future, other than wanting each other in it. She began to panic when she heard the door to her room open. Quickly peering over the railing she saw Dorian and the healer. It was the same one who had taken care of her in Haven after the Templars had raped her.

“Laura, we are here.” He said as he came to the top of the stairs. She walked towards them, shaking.

“It’s ok Inquisitor. I know discretion.” The woman said to her.

“Yes I know that, otherwise everyone would know about the incident in Haven.” She said grabbing the woman’s hands. “I just need to know if I am pregnant.”

“Yes ma’am.” She led Laura to a chair and began doing her work. Dorian sat next to her and held her hand. It took a couple minutes but the healer suddenly opened her eyes, and smiled.

“Well I have good news.” She said slowly putting down Laura’s hand. “You are indeed pregnant. And as far as I can tell, it’s twins. You are about 7 weeks along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this, let me know :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arbor wilds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a couple chapters done, so will be posting a big regularly.

Laura could feel the wind being knocked out of her. Her vision tunneled and her ears began ringing. She fell out of the chair and began sobbing on the ground. She could hear Dorian dismiss the woman and was soon helping her stand up.

“Come now Dalish this is nothing to cry over.” He led her to her bed and she crawled under her covers. “Would you like me to get Cullen for you?”

“No please, just tell him I have the flu, and will be better by the time we march on the Arbor Wilds. I am not quite ready to tell him.” She said blinking back more tears.

“Laura you cannot hide this from him forever.” He said with a scolding look.

“Thank you Dorian I know that. I am just not ready right now.” She said covering her face with her hands.

Dorian left the room and headed over to Cullen’s office. Told him she was sick, but will be ready when they head to the Arbor wilds. He then headed to the tavern to get everyone moving and gearing up for the march.

When the day finally came to march, Laura slowly left her room. She spent the entire two days she had to prepare for this, crying in her room.

She spent most of the morning making sure she looked presentable and not like how she felt. Having the healer make her a few potions to help her morning sickness was the best decision she had made in the last few days. She didn’t want to retch in front of everyone quite yet. She headed down to the Courtyard and found her friends waiting at the stables.

“Inquisitor may I have a moment?” Cullen said approaching her.

“Of course Commander.” She said smiling at him, absently rubbing her stomach.

“You look good. How are you feeling?” He said stepping closer to her.

“I am feeling a lot better Cullen. Let’s worry about Corypheus and then we can worry about my illness.” She said grabbing his hand. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. “Let’s kill this bastard.”

“I love you Laura, please be safe.” He said kissing her lips.

“I love you too.” She said after their kiss. He then walked with her to the stables and they mounted their horses, while Laura mounted her hart.

After several days of riding, they arrived at the forward camp in the Arbor wilds. Cullen rode ahead of Laura to give his soldiers orders and Leliana and Josephine went to do their work. Laura left her hart near her tent and headed for a captain with the most knowledge of what exactly has been going on.

“Inquisitor!” The captain shouted at her from a distance.

“How goes the battle Captain?” Laura asked her.

“We are holding, barely. The red Templars are fighting harder than ever with their master nearby.” The Captain explained. “Our scouts saw Corypheus traveling toward an elven ruin to the north. We can clear a path through his armies for you.”

“Do only what you must. We need enough people for a celebration when we get back to Skyhold.” Laura said smiling to the Captain.

“We will not fail you, My Lady, no matter what comes.” The Captain saluted her, “Andraste guide you Inquisitor.”

“I wonder.” Morrigan said as she approached. “Is it Andraste, your soldiers invoke during battle, or does a more immediate name come to their lips?”

“They show me respect, Lady Morrigan. No one mistakes me for the Maker.” Laura said narrowing her eyes at her.

“True. You are far more likely to come to their aid than a Chantry fable… but I digress.” Morrigan said, “If your scouts report accurately, I believe this is the Temple of Mythal.”

“Which is?” Laura asked her.

“It is a place of worship out of elven legend. If Corypheus seeks it, then the eluvian he covets lies within.” Morrigan said. Suddenly there was a loud explosion, followed by several more in the distance. “If we can even get in there before he does.”

Laura found the rest of her friends and they headed down the path.

“Now that is an impressive sight!” Bull shouted when they rounded a corner to see a few trebuchets lined up together.

“Yes quite impressive.” Laura said as she led the group further down the path.

“I hope you are right about their being a temple in here Morrigan.” Dorian said to her.

“Tired of the woods already, Pavus?” She chuckled at him.

“I am worried about the people that are here to kill us.” He said back to her.

“Empress Celene’s general is ahead of you Inquisitor; he wished to join you for the last push.” A scout said to her.

“Thank you.” Laura said back to him. They continued down the path and heard fighting.

“Is everyone ready?” Cassandra asked. Everyone nodded their heads yes, and Laura readied her staff, and started jogging for the battle. They dispatched the first blockade. Laura checked one of the bodies.

“These are Wardens. Maybe the last of that Corypheus had enslaved?” Laura said, seeking anyone’s opinion.

“Or you have a whole new set of Warden’s pissed at you.” Bull said smiling at her. They continued along the forest, taking out all the red Templars they saw. When they came across a red Templar camp, Laura noticed there were elves fighting the red Templars too.

“Who were those elves? They didn’t look Dalish?” Laura asked Morrigan.

“Perhaps these creatures are the reason many do not survive the Arbor Wilds.” She answered her. They came to the second blockade and cleared it. Laura noticed a different path and headed down it. She saw a small camp of red Templars fighting elves and Inquisition soldiers. Her group helped clear the camp and she found a note on a table. It was from Samson, so she put it in her pocket to show Cullen. She headed back to the main path and they went for the next blockade.

As they cleared the last blockade the temple stood before them.

“Alright everyone, let’s stop Corypheus from getting the eluvian. Kill all red templars and any one attack us. Be on your guard, we do not know what is waiting us inside.” Laura said to her friends, making sure to make eye contact with them all. As they entered the temple they could hear some serious fighting ahead and rushed themselves to help out their soldiers.

When they entered the temple they were shocked to see that most of the red templars had been killed by the elves from the woods. They slowly walked out and could see Corypheus approaching a bridge with Samson next to him.

“They seem to keep refusing us My Lord.” Samson said.

“These are but remnants. They will not keep us from the well of sorrows.” Corypheus said.

“Well of sorrows?” Laura whispered to Morrigan who shook her head in confusion. As Corypheus approached the bridge and the elves, the pillars on each side of the bridge began to glow. When Corypheus got between them they began channeling into, he grabbed the nearest elf and began crushing his skull. Suddenly the pillars destroyed Corypheus and he dissolved. Laura and her group headed down towards the bridge.

She looked across and could see Samson running inside the door with the rest of the red templars. Suddenly a Wardens body behind them began writhing and gurgling. They watched in horror as the Wardens body slowly turned into Corypheus.

“No!” Laura and Morrigan shouted in unison.

“Quickly get across the bridge!” Laura shouted to her group. As they headed across the bridge they could hear the arch demon approaching. They ran as fast as they could and got behind the door. Closing it with all their might the door sealed and lit up really bright. Once inside the temple they caught their breath.

“At last Mythal’s sanctum, let us proceed before Corypheus interrupts us again.” Morrigan said finally.

“If he is supposedly here for a mirror, why did Corypheus say he was after a ‘well of sorrows’?” Bull asked her.

“I am… uncertain what he was speaking of.” Morrigan said, scratching her head.

“Could eluvian translate to well of sorrows?” Laura offered.

“No, it seems an eluvian is not what Corypheus seeks.” Morrigan said. Laura glared at her and everyone gave their sighs of annoyance. “Alright I was wrong, are you happy? The well of sorrows is what he seeks, so let’s stop his men from getting to that.”

“Alright let’s stop Samson from finding the well of sorrows.” Laura said heading further into the temple. “I want to know how Corypheus returned to life when we clearly saw him die. What happened?”

“And his life force passes on to any blighted creature.” Morrigan said.

“So that’s how the bastard survived Hawke. I will need to tell her when we get back.” Varric said.

“Tis strange, arch demons possess the same powers, but grey wardens can slay them? Yet Corypheus they locked away? Maybe they knew he could do this, but didn’t know how.” Morrigan said, partly too herself. They continued down the pathway and say two statues with ancient elven written on it. Laura couldn’t make it out, Morrigan said it said that the well was a good omen. The way to open the door was to step on the tiles. They lit up in a pattern, and it took Laura awhile to figure it out. But soon they heard the door open and headed up the stairs. Red templar bodies were littered everywhere.

“Looks like the red templars have met the temples guardians.” Morrigan said. They came to the door, it was glowing bright blue. As Laura opened it, the magic disappeared and they journeyed further into the temple. They heard a loud explosion and looked up to see Samson on the temple above them. He turned to see them approaching and smiled.

“Hold them off!” He shouted at the red templars before he jumped down what appeared to be a hole. They quickly dispatched the red templars and approached the hole Samson had made.

“Hold a moment.” Morrigan said to the group. “Where we need to go is beyond that door. We should take the path through this temple as intended.”

“And waste time for our soldiers outside? Every minute we are in here another soldier dies!” Bull shouted. “There is a fucking hole, jump in it!”

“Now now, we don’t need to be running through this place like a raging bull,” Dorian said, patting his lovers shoulder.

“Are you certain what we want is behind this door?” Laura asked her.

“Yes I am sure. It is what Corypheus seeks.” Morrigan said.

“What he seeks? Or what you seek?” Laura said suspiciously. Morrigan waved her away from the group and explained what the writings near the front of the temple said. They need to get to the well first. So Laura explained to the group that they would be doing the ritual properly and should sit tight until they hear the door open.

“We will guard the door from any more red templars.” Cassandra and Blackwall offered.

Laura and Morrigan headed out to find the ritual tiles. It took a half hour to figure out the first one, and an hour each on the last two. She could hear everyone cheering so they ran back towards the door. As they entered, the door behind them closed.

“Careful everyone, we are being watched.” When Laura said that, several elves made themselves known. An elf stood before them on an upper path of the temple.

“Venavis.” The elf said. “You are unlike the other invaders. You have similar features to my own, and bare a magic that is… familiar. How has this come to pass, what is your relationship with the other invaders?”

“They are my enemies, as they are your own.” Laura said to him.

“I am Abelas. We are called Sentinels. We protect the temple, and only wake when the temple is being attacked. We have slowly lost numbers over the many invasions. I know what you seek, like all who come to this temple. You seek to drink from the Vir'abelasan.”

“He speaks of the well of sorrows.” Morrigan whispered too her.

“It is not yours to have; it is not ours to have. No one can touch it.” He said firmly.

“Our people have lost everything! You could help them, you could teach them.” She tried reasoning with him.

“ _Our_ people? The ones who run around the forest, painting Vallaslin on their faces? You are not my people!” He said to her. “You have invaded our sanctum, but still you have followed the ritual.”

“We knew this place was sacred so we tried our best to do what the writings asked.” Laura said to him.

“Trespassers you are, you have done the rituals and respected us. We will lead you to who you seek. But you will not touch the well of sorrows. You will be escorted out.” He said to them.

“Alright we agree.” Laura said.

Suddenly Morrigan screamed in rage and turned into a crow and flew away.

“Morrigan no!” Laura shouted at her. Abelas starting running after her. A guide appeared in a hallway and began leading them into secret tunnels.

“I guess this one stayed behind to help us.” Dorian said.

“That’s helpful, since Morrigan went her own way.” Laura scoffed.

As they walked around the temple everything was extremely pristine.

“This place is almost totally untouched.” Laura said.

“I wonder how much its worth?” Bull whispered to her.

“Shhh don’t let Solas hear you.” She whispered back laughing.

“Oh admit it, you know you were wondering.” He said bumping her shoulder. The finished going through the secret tunnels and could see the well of sorrows. Samson and a few red templars were nearby. They were killing some elves and Samson was gloating.

“Inquisitor, you and those elf things don’t know when to stop. You’ve hunted us across half of Thedas. I should’ve guessed you would follow us into the temple.” He said to her.

“I spoke with your tranquil. Maddox sacrificed himself for your cause.” Laura told him.

“I told him he didn’t have too. He died as one of, one of the faithful.” Samson said with a sad look on his face.” Corypheus chose me twice, to be his general, and to be his vessel for the well of sorrows. Do you know what is in the well? Wisdom, the kind of wisdom that can scour a world. I give it to Corypheus, and he can walk into the face without your precious anchor.”

“What’s your part in this? What is a vessel?” Laura asked.

“I take the wisdom from the well and transport it to Corypheus and he takes it. I won’t forget a word of the wisdom.” He said to her.

“So the moment he has the power, you and your men will only hold him back.” She said to him.

“You dare say that to me? You are no match for Corypheus, and even if you drink from the well. You could never use the wisdom like he can.” He began glowing red and seeming to channel red Lyrium from his armor. “This is what the Chantry tried to hold back. But you cannot stop me. What will you do now Inquisitor?”

Laura smiled and pulled out the rune Dagna had made.

“Power is good and all, until it gets taken away.” She said as she activated the ruin. Samson fell to his knees and began to scream.

“What did you do to me? I need the Lyrium!” He shouted. “Kill them all!”

Laura and her group quickly started battling Samson and his men. Laura started taking out the lower red templars and felt a sharp sting in her shoulder, she looked down and noticed an arrow.

“Laura!” Dorian shouted and ran to protect her. “I knew you shouldn’t have come!”

“I had no choice Dorian.” She shouted as she went back to casting spells.

“What are you two on about?” Varric shouted at them.

“Nothing!” They shouted in unison.

Cassandra took a heavy blow from Samson and Blackwall hit a vulnerable spot as he was distracted. Samson pulled out a potion and drank it, suddenly he began to grow. He now stood 8 feet tall and was hitting harder. Everyone went at him harder, and he took another potion, now standing 10 feet tall. When they finally beat him down he was still breathing, back to normal size.

“Not the well, you wretch. You can’t take it from Corypheus, you mustn’t get in the way…” He choked out.

“Damn, he’s still alive. That’s some good armor.” Varric said chuckling.

“Take him back to Skyhold for judgement.” Laura said to a few of the group. Suddenly Abelas appeared and began creating a pathway to the well.

“Abelas!” Laura shouted at him and began chasing him. She could see Morrigan flying up to the well. She transformed back into a human in front of the well stopping Abelas.

“So the temple has finally been defiled.” He said to Laura and Morrigan.

“You heard him Inquisitor he wants to destroy the well.” Morrigan said to her.

“Why would you destroy the well?” She asked him.

“To keep it from your grasping fingers. Better to be lost the bestowed upon the undeserving.” He said to them.

“Fool you would let your people’s legacy rot in the shadows?” Morrigan said to him.

“Samson thought this well was important. Maybe we can use it against Corypheus.” Laura said to him.

“I care nothing for your petty conflicts Shemlen.” Abelas said to them.

“You will care when Corypheus comes for the well.” Laura said glaring at him.

“The well clearly offers power Inquisitor,” Morrigan said to her. “If that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you afford not to use it?”

“Do you even know what you ask?!” Abelas raised his voice at them. “As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on, with this. All that we were, all that we knew, would be lost forever.”

“Look around you, everything your people were. It’s already gone.” Laura pleaded with him.

“It is.” He said sadly.

“There are other places you can go friend, other duties. Your people yet linger.” Solas said to him.

“Elven like you?” Abelas said to him.

“Yes such as I.” Solas said back.

“You have shown respect to Mythal. And there is righteousness in you I cannot deny. Is that your desire? To partake of the Vir'abelasan as best you can? To fight your enemy?” He said to them.

“Not without your permission.” Laura said to him.

“One does not obtain permission, one obtains the right.” Abelas stated and walked away. He stopped a few feet from the stairs. “The Vir'abelasan may be too much for mere mortals. Brave it if you must, but know you this, you shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal.”

“Bound to a Goddess who no longer exists? If she even ever did.” Morrigan scoffed at him.

“Bound as we are bound. The choice is yours.” Abelas said to her.

“Thank you for this gift Abelas.” Laura said to him.

“Do not thank me yet Shemlen.” He said as he headed down the stairs. They all turned towards the well and gazed into it. Solas went to the stairs and watched Abelas leave.

“You will note the intact eluvian.” Morrigan chuckled, “I was correct on that count at least.”

“Is it still a threat? Can Corypheus use it to travel the fade?” Laura asked her.

“You recall when I took you through my eluvian, I said each require a key? The well _is_ the key.” Morrigan stared into the well, “Take the well and Mythal’s last eluvian is of no use to Corypheus. I did not expect the well to feel so… hungry.”

“Let’s not be reckless, I don’t want anyone hurt.” She said to Morrigan.

“I am willing to pay the price the well demands, I am also the best suited to use the knowledge in your service.” Morrigan said to her.

“Or more likely to your own ends?” Solas said to her.

“What would you know of my ends, elf?” She shouted at him.

“You are a glutton drooling at the sight of a feast, you cannot be trusted!” He shouted back.

“Of those present I alone have the training to make use of this. Please let me drink Inquisitor.” Morrigan pleaded.

“Maybe the Inquisitor should drink it?” Varric offered.

“Absolutely not!” Dorian said walking to Laura’s side. He whispered in her ear, “Think of your condition, you cannot risk that.”

“Are you sure you want this Morrigan? We don’t know what will happen?” Laura said to her.

“We do not, and yet it must be done. I am ready.” Morrigan said to her.

“It’s yours.” She said to Morrigan, backing away from the well. They all stepped away as they watched Morrigan step into the well. The well began lighting up, soft magic began twirling around Morrigan. She smiled and sunk to her knees. The well began churning and soon erupted, sending water everywhere.

“Morrigan! Are you alright?” Laura shouted, running to her. She sat up and began speaking Ancient elvish.

“I am intact.” She said slowly, “There is much to sift through. But now we can…” She stopped as a weird cloud began gathering at her feet. They looked to the entrance and could see Corypheus entering the room. He saw them in the well and screamed in rage. He lifted himself off the ground and flew straight for them. Morrigan ran to the eluvian and opened it.

“Quickly through the mirror!” Laura shouted as everyone made their way through it. Laura stopped and watched as a figure came out of the well and stopped Corypheus. She ran through the eluvian as the figure shot for the mirror. When she finally came out of the eluvian, everyone was standing there waiting for her. They all exhaled as soon as they could see her.

“I guess we should send a letter to the Advisors, considering we aren’t out there anymore.” Cassandra said. Everyone laughed and Laura quickly made her way to Josephine’s desk.

Back in the Arbor wilds everyone was patiently waiting for news when Leliana came running into Cullen’s tent.

“Get out here Commander we have news.” She shouted at him.

“What’s going on?!” He shouted after her. He followed her and could see Josephine was reading a message.

“The Inquisitor and her party are in… Skyhold…” She said shocked.

“How the hell did they get back there?” Cullen shouted.

“It says they used the Eluvian.” Leliana said peeking over Josephine’s shoulder. Suddenly they could hear the arch demon’s roar and saw it carrying Corypheus away.

“Well whatever they did, they must have stopped him.” Leliana said. “let’s head back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or comments please let me know.


	16. Chapter 16

Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine were heading back with the army. Well a small section of the army. The bulk would remain behind to take care of any red templars that were left. They hadn’t received any messages from the Inquisitor since she had they were back in Skyhold, which was two weeks ago. They were almost to Skyhold, and camping for the night, when Leliana received a message from Dorian.

She walked to Cullen’s tent and knocked on the wooden post, “Cullen I need to show you this.”

He came out of his tent in a simple tunic and pants, “Yes Leliana.”

She handed him the letter and let him read it.

_Cullen,_

_Something has happened with Laura, she isn’t eating or sleeping. Get back as soon as you can._

_-Dorian_

Before Leliana could say anything Cullen was on his horse and heading for Skyhold. He could hear her shouting after him but he didn’t care. He raced back to Skyhold as quick as he could. It took him four days. Ignoring every messenger and scout in the courtyard he ran up the stairs to Laura’s quarters. When he came busting through her door, he could see Dorian at the top of the stairs.

“What took you so long?!” He shouted at Cullen.

“I about killed my horse getting here.” He said sternly. “What is her condition?”

“The healers have been giving her sleeping tonics. I have been helping her eat.” He said sighing. They both looked at her in bed. She was sitting straight up, staring at the fireplace. Cullen walked to her bed, sitting on the edge.

“Laura, can you hear me?” He asked, cupping her cheek. She turned to look at him and smiled. He smiled back and moved closer to her.

“Cullen, when did you get back?” She asked.

“I rushed here as quickly as I could,” He said settling in the bed next to her. She laid her head down on his shoulder. “You gave Dorian quite the scare.”

“What do you mean?” She asked sitting up again.

“Laura you have been sitting in your bed unresponsive for a two and a half weeks.” Dorian said. He pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down.

“What? I could have sworn it was only a few hours.” She said looking around.

“Well I think it’s time you two discuss something. Because what you have been doing has Lena really worried.” He said arching an eyebrow at Laura.

“What do you mean?” Cullen asked.

“I was hoping you would move into my room after we defeat Corypheus.” She said. She looked at Dorian, pleading him to be quiet.

“I would enjoy that very much.” He said kissing her forehead.

“Well I will leave you two alone.” Dorian said standing up and heading for the stairs. “And don’t worry, no one will bother you until Leliana and Josephine gets back.”

Laura watched Dorian leave and leaned against Cullen. Pulling off his gloves she kissed his palms and held his hands close to her face.

“I could definitely get used to you living up here.” She said facing him.

“Then why don’t I make the arrangements now?” He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She made sure he didn’t feel her stomach. It had grown quite a bit.

“You could if you want. I just figured with Corypheus still out there, you would want to be near your office.” She said. She could feel her heart beat faster.

“True. But can I spend at least most of my nights up here?” He asked her.

“Yes of course you can… you know what. Make the arrangements.” She said smiling at him. He smiled back and got off the bed. She watched him walk down the stairs. She started to panic, but kept telling herself everything would be okay.

When Cullen came back Laura was fast asleep. He undressed, leaving his armor in a neat little pile and got into bed next to her. He pulled her in close and she instantly wrapped her arms around him. Falling asleep instantly Laura was soon snoring. Cullen still found it a bit difficult to fall asleep. He didn’t want to have more nightmares, and choke Laura again. He rubbed her stomach, it seemed slightly bigger than usual but he thought nothing of it. Soon he fell asleep listening to her slight snores.

Over the next few days Laura grew accustomed to Cullen sleeping her room, she did not enjoy however waking up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. She realized how little he actually slept. His work all but consumed him. A week after Cullen had rushed back to Skyhold Leliana and Josephine returned.

Laura met them in the war room to begin discussing their next move on Corypheus. No one had seen him since he fled the Arbor wilds.

“I am pleased report that we won the battle, Inquisitor.” Cullen said as soon as Morrigan had joined them. “When you went thru that mirror, Corypheus and his Archdemon fled the field. I’m not sure why.”

“What he wanted was no longer within the temple.” Morrigan said.

“Perhaps. He spent so long trying to get into the temple; he probably couldn’t help his forces by that point.” Cullen said looking at the map.

“Then Corypheus is finished?” Josephine asked hopeful.

“If he is wise he will hide and rebuild his strength before he attacks again.” Leliana said sure of herself.

“He will not hide.” Morrigan said sternly.

“Meaning he will attack us directly, at Skyhold.” Laura said, looking at her advisors.

“Not necessarily, but he will not remain idle” Morrigan said.

“And how can you have so much insight on his plans?” Leliana shouted at her.

“The well of sorrows held many voices, “Morrigan said as she gazed around the room, seeing things the rest could not, “And they speak to me from across the ages. They hold wisdom, secrets I never dreamed possible. But even they fear what Corypheus has become.”

“But is not a God yet… is he?” Laura asked.

“Not yet… he is both powerful and immortal, but he has a weakness.” Morrigan said, smirking slightly, “The dragon he possesses is not a true Archdemon. It is a dragon that Corypheus has invested a part of himself in. He doubtless did so out of pride, to emulate the gods of old. That pride can be exploited.”

“How do we exploit it?” Laura asked her.

“Kill the dragon, and his ability to leap into other bodies will be interrupted. He can be slain.” Morrigan explained to them.

“So we just kill his dragon? Why didn’t we think of that before?” Laura said rolling her eyes.

“There _is_ a way to kill the dragon, to match Corypheus in his power.” Morrigan said gazing around the room again, “The well whispers it to me now. Your help will be required Inquisitor. Speak to me when you are ready, and we shall begin.”

“I’ll see to Skyhold’s defenses in the meantime.” Cullen said as he headed out of the war room.

“I need to judge Samson, Josephine could you…” Laura had started to say.

“It’s alright Josephine I will grab Samson myself.” Cullen said before he left.

“Are you sure?” Laura shouted after him.

“He needs to do this Laura.” Leliana said next to her.

“I know I just don’t want him to break down.” Laura said as she headed into the main hall. She sat in the chair at the end of the hall and waited for Samson to be brought up. People had gathered by the time Cullen had returned from the dungeons.

“Forgive me, Inquisitor. For personal interest, I have relieved Josephine, as you might expect.” He said as he walked up the stairs and stood next to her. “Knight-templar Samson, a general to Corypheus, and traitor to the order. The blood on his hands cannot be measured.”

Laura watched as he was hauled him in, he looked broken, but still defiant.

“His head is too valuable to take. Kirkwall, Orlais: many would see him suffer. I can’t say I’m not one of them.” Cullen said. Samson kept his eyes to the ground.

“Judging him will affect as many as his crimes did. I will not take it lightly.” She said sternly.

“The red Lyrium will steal your vengeance,” Samson said breaking his silence, “You know what it does, Corypheus only delayed my corruption.”

“Are you still loyal to that thing? He poisoned the order, used them to kill thousands!” Cullen shouted, shaking slightly.

“Templars have always been used. How many lives were left to rot, like I was, after the chantry burned away their minds? Piss on it! I followed him so templars could at least die at their best! Same lie as the chantry. The prophet just isn’t pretty.” Samson said to them.

“I found your _people_. They believed in you. Believed that your cause was righteous” She growled at him through gritted teeth.

“That is none of your business, Inquisitor.” Samson spat back at her.

“Your friend Maddox was so loyal; he killed himself, for you.” Cullen said angrily.

“They were always going to die. I saw what Corypheus was doing to them. So I fed them hope rather than despair. I made them believe their pain had purpose. Just like the chantry does. Isn’t that right Knight-Captain?”

“That is not my title anymore,” Cullen said through gritted teeth. Samson looked back at the ground.

“It ended as well as anything else I’ve done. Corypheus will kill me on sight. I will tell your people what they want. Everything I cared about is destroyed.” Samson said defeated.

“Very well Samson, you will spend the rest of your life serving the Inquisition.” She said as she glanced at Cullen, “Cullen will be your handler. Perhaps he can get something useful out of you.”

“I doubt the Commander believes there is anything worthy left in me.” He said quietly.

“You’re not wrong. But you served greater than yourself once. Perhaps you can be made to remember that.” Cullen said to him as the guards took him back to the cells. He soon walked out of the main hall, Laura watched him. After most of the people dispersed she followed him. She walked up to the door to his tower and could hear a loud thumping. She opened the door and could see Cullen throwing a dagger at a dummy. He sighed when he saw her and put the dagger in his hand down.

“Samson took everything from those templars. He corrupted their _souls_ , twisted them into everything they stood against. Everything they would have hated.” He said looking at his desk.

“You are letting him get to you.” She said walking towards the desk.

“And what if I am.” He said angrily, “The red Lyrium left Samson’s mind unaltered, he knew what he was doing. He dare speak as those it was mercy. He’s a monster.”

“You knew Samson. You don’t even feel a _little_ sympathy for him?”

“I may have once, but after what he’s done…” He said looking out the small window, “My sympathies lie with those he betrayed. They will extend no further. The red templars needed to be torn down. We’ve broken Corypheus’s army. I might have known some of them. If my life had gone differently—I might have _been_ one of them.”

Laura walked up closer to him, wrapping her arms around him hugging him.

“Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had not been at the conclave? If you never became the Inquisitor?” He asked her as he kissed her right temple.

“A life without you? No, never.” She said holding him tighter. She kissed him and headed back to their quarters, he followed behind her. When they reached their room they began undressing and crawled into bed, nestling into each other. In the morning Laura dressed in something loose and headed down the stairs.

“Fenedhis Dorian, what are you doing out here.” She shouted as she opened her bedroom door to see Dorian standing there.

“I was checking on you. Have you said anything yet?” He asked her, taking her arm and leading her to the main hall. He rested his hand on her stomach. It stuck out enough for people to begin questioning her. But her loose clothing hid most of it.

“There is too much going on right now Dorian; I can’t drop a bomb like that.” Laura said as she walked with him.

“Well let’s eat breakfast and then you can rest. You shouldn’t strain yourself.” He said.

“Dorian I am _not_ made of glass.” She said sternly. He patted her back and sat her at a table. Cullen came from his tower and kissed her on the forehead before grabbing breakfast for the both of them. The rest of her inner circle joined them at the table and they tried to forget the coming battle.

When they had finished Cullen excused himself, Laura noticed he went towards the gardens. She sat for a few minutes longer and then followed. She couldn’t see him in the gardens but could hear his voice from the little chapel.

“Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the beyond. For there is no darkness in the Maker’s light and nothing he has wrought shall be lost.” He was praying.

“A prayer for you?” She said as she entered.

“For those we have lost. And those I am afraid to lose.” He said into his hands.

“You’re afraid?” She asked.

“Of course I am. Corypheus possessed that Grey warden at Mythal’s temple. What more is he capable of? It’s only a matter of time before he retaliates. We must draw strength from wherever we can.” He said as he stood up, he walked to Laura. “When the time comes, you will be thrown into his path again. Andraste persevere me, I must send you to him.”

“There is nothing to worry about. I have luck on my side, remember?” She said pulling the coin he had given her out from her shirt. She had it fitted with a chain.

“That’s less comforting than I had hoped.” He said laughing slightly. “Whatever happens, you _will_ come back.”

She thought for a few minutes if she should tell him now. But then he wouldn’t let her fight Corypheus.

“Cullen you don’t have…” She started.

“Please allow me this.” He said as he pulled her into a hug. “To believe anything else… I can’t.”

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Hugging and slowly rocking. He kissed her neck and said he had some work that needed to be done. She figured now was a perfect time to discuss things with Morrigan. Heading to where the eluvian was being kept she was shocked to see Leliana in there, and the mirror active.

“Laura! Morrigan said something about her son opening the door and then she jumped into the fade!” Leliana shouted as Laura ran up.

“What do you mean Kieran opened the door?!” Laura said back.

“I do not know, but I am going to get help.” Leliana said as she ran out of the room. Laura ran through the mirror and realized she wasn’t in the crossroads, but in the actual fade. It took her a few moments to find Morrigan.

“Morrigan!” She shouted when she could see her in the distance.

“Go back! I must find Kieran before it is too late!” She shouted back at her. “Why would Kieran do this? _How_ could he do this? We stand in the fade. To direct to eluvian here would require immense power. If he is lost to me now, after all I have sacrificed…”

“We’ll find him Morrigan. He can’t have gone too far.” Laura tried to reassure her.

“The fade is infinite. He could have gone anywhere.” Morrigan cried out. “What happens to him now is my doing; I put him on this path. Please help me look Inquisitor, just a little longer.”

Morrigan ran down a flight of stairs and Laura tried to keep up with her. After what seemed like hours of running around an endless area they finally found him. He was standing next to a white haired woman, whose hair was shaped into dragon horns.

“There he is!” Morrigan shouted.

“Who is that with him?” Laura asked cautiously.

“That’s… no it can’t be!” Morrigan shouted as she ran up to them.

“Mother!” Kieran said as he saw her.

“Mother.” Morrigan said angrily to the woman.

“Now isn’t this a surprise?” The woman said standing up.

“So this is all some kind of… family reunion?” Laura asked.

“Mother, daughter, grandson, it rather warms the heart doesn’t it.” The woman said as she laughed.

“Kieran is not your grandson. Let him go!” Morrigan said to her.

“As if I were holding the boy hostage.” The Woman said, and then turned her attention to Laura, “She’s always been ungrateful, you see.”

“Ungrateful!” Morrigan shouted. “I know how you plan to extend your life, wicked crone! You will not have me, and you will not have my son.”

Morrigan began casting a spell.

“That’s quite enough! You will endanger the boy.” The woman said. Her eyes glowed blue and suddenly Morrigan couldn’t caste.

“What have you done to me?” Morrigan said in disbelief.

“I have done nothing; you drank from the well of your own volition.” The woman told her.

“You…are Mythal.” Morrigan said, shock spreading across her face.

“You can’t be Mythal that’s not possible!” Laura said.

“Ha! Explain to me dear girl how I cannot be what I am?” The woman asked.

“I’m supposed to believe that you are some kind of god?” Laura asked her.

“Clearly not the sort you had in mind hmm?” The woman said. She tapped Kieran’s back and he ran to Morrigan.

“I’m sorry Mother. I heard her calling to me. She said now was the time.” He said to her. He then walked back to the woman.

“I do not understand?” Morrigan said in disbelief.

“Once I was but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice. And she came to me. A wisp of an ancient being and she granted me all I wanted, and more. I have carried Mythal through the ages ever since. Seeking the justice denied to her.” The woman explained.

“That could have been a demon lying to you?” Laura said.

“You hear the voices of the well girl. What do they tell you?” The woman said to Morrigan.

“They say you speak the truth.” Morrigan said.

“But what was Mythal, a legend given name and called a god, or something more? Truth is not the end but a beginning. A herald indeed, shouting to the heavens. Harbinger of a new age. As for me I have had many names. But you may call me Flemeth.” The woman said.

“I know the name Flemeth. It belongs to an ancient Ferelden legend. It says long ago you left your husband for a lover. Your husband then tricked you and killed your lover, and imprisoned you. Then a spirit came to offer you vengeance. Mythal, that’s what you spoke of?” Laura said reciting memory of a book she had read.

“One day someone will summarize the terrible events of your life so quickly. But yes, I was that woman.” Flemeth said to her. “That is how my tale began.”

“Flemeth appears in our legends, helping heroes for reasons of her own.” Laura told her.

“I nudge history when it is required. Other times a shove is needed.” Flemeth said laughing.

“If Mythal is within you, why not reveal yourself?” Laura asked.

“And to whom should I reveal myself?” Flemeth asked back.

“To the elves, to everyone!” Laura said back.

“I knew the hearts of men even before Mythal came to me. It is why she came to me.” Flemeth said as she laughed. “They do not want the truth. And I am but a shadow lingering in the sun.”

“Did you come here to make Morrigan serve you?” Laura asked her.

“Ha-ha what a servant she would make.” Flemeth said.

“Then what is it you want?” Morrigan demanded.

“One thing and one thing only.” Flemeth said looking at Kieran.

“I have to go now Mother.” Kieran said looking sad.

“NO! I will not allow it!” Morrigan shouted.

“He carries a piece of what once was, snatched from the jaws of darkness. You know this.” Flemeth said to her.

“He is not your pawn Mother. I will not let you use him!” Morrigan shouted.

“Have you not used him? Was that not your purpose, the reason you agreed to his creation in the first place?” Flemeth asked her.

“That was then, now… he is my son!” Morrigan pleaded. Flemeth looked a little shocked. “Flemeth extends her life by possessing the bodies of her daughters, Inquisitor. That was the fate she intended for me. I thwarted her and now she intends to have Kieran instead.”

“Wait, the way she talked about Kieran?” Laura questioned.

“I am not the only one carrying the soul of a being long thought lost.” Flemeth said to Laura.

“He is more than that Mother.” Morrigan said.

“As am I, yet do you hear me complain? Our destinies are not so easily avoided dear girl.” Flemeth said back to her.

“Mother I have too.” Kieran pleaded with her.

“You do not belong to her Kieran! Neither of us do!” Morrigan said.

“If Kieran is so special, why did you wait until now to come for him?” Laura asked.

“I did not know where he was.” Flemeth answered. “Morrigan cleverly hid him from me, until now.”

“It was the well!” Morrigan suddenly realized.

“Always grasping beyond your reach. Despite all that I taught you.” Flemeth said.

“Kieran I…” Morrigan dropped to her knees. He faced Flemeth and she sighed slightly.

“As you wish. Hear my proposal dear girl. Let me take the lad and you are free of me forever. I will never interfere or harm you again. Or, keep the lad with you and you will never be safe from me. I will have my due.” Flemeth offered.

“I will take my chances.” Morrigan said defiantly.

“I found you once girl. What makes you think I will not find you again?” Flemeth asked her.

“Take over my body now if you must. Just let Kieran go.” Morrigan said to her. “He will be better off without me. Just as I was better off without you.”

Flemeth closed her eyes and considered this for a moment. When she opened her eyes, they were full of sadness. She looked at Kieran and held his hands. Suddenly a blue orb appeared out of Kieran’s chest. It then crossed between the two of them and entered Flemeth’s chest.

“No more dreams?” Kieran asked her.

“No more dreams child.” She said to him. “A soul is not forced upon the unwilling Morrigan. You were never in danger from me. Listen to the voices, they will teach you, as I never did.”

“Wait!” Morrigan shouted as Flemeth walked away and disappeared. Grabbing Kieran’s hand Morrigan led them out of the fade. She kissed the top of his head and left him in the gardens.

“We must speak with your advisors.” She said as she headed to the main hall. Laura asked two guards to find Cullen and Leliana. She caught up with Morrigan in Josephine’s office. It took a while for everyone to get gathered. But as soon as they did Leliana began the conversation.

“Did you… find what you need Morrigan?” Leliana asked her.

“I can match the darkspawn Magister’s dragon, yes. As for matching Corypheus… that is up to you, Inquisitor.” Morrigan said to the group.

“We don’t even know where he is.” Laura said to them.

“Then all that remains is to find Corypheus before he comes to us.” Cullen said looking at the map.

“We’ve been looking for his base since all this began, with no success.” Leliana said leaning over the table.

“His dragon must come and go from _somewhere_.” Cullen said pounding his fist into the table.

‘What about the deep roads? We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys to…” Josephine started to offer when suddenly a bright green light lit up the entire room. Laura lifted her hand and it began sputtering green magic uncontrollably. They all turned and looked out the windows at the breach that was sealed.

“It seems Corypheus is not content with waiting.” Morrigan said.

“He’s in the valley of sacred ashes?” Laura asked in disbelief.

“You either close the breach once more or it swallows the world.” Morrigan said.

“But that’s madness. Wouldn’t it kill him as well?” Josephine asked. She looked at Cullen, who turned to Leliana. She put her hands behind her back and looked back at Cullen. He sighed and rested his hands on the hilt of his sword.

“Inquisitor, we have no forces to send with you—we must wait for them to get back from the arbor wilds.” He said with a deep worried look in his face.

“Just as Corypheus expects I suppose.” Laura said looking out the window and up at the breach. “I must go now.”

She quickly walked out of the war room and began yelling at soldiers to find all of her inner circle. Cullen chased after her.

“Is there anything I can do?” He asked.

“No, I need you hear to keep everyone safe.” She said. She rested her hand on her stomach. “Cullen I…”

“Laura you will be fine, we don’t have time to delay.” He said hugging her quickly and heading back to the war room. Everyone from her inner circle came running up.

“Boss did you see the breach?” Bull shouted as he entered the main hall.

“What should we do freckles?” Varric asked.

“We need to gather our horses and head to the Valley of sacred ashes immediately.” Laura said to them. All of them headed out, except for Dorian.

“You cannot go.” He told her.

“Dorian I have to! How else will Corypheus be defeated? Only my mark can stop all of this!” She shouted at him.

“Then you need to tell him now!” He shouted at her.

“No Dorian, I can’t we don’t have time to delay. His words not mine.” She said as she ran out of the main hall. He could feel his body heated up with anger. He stomped to the war room and found the three advisors talking amongst themselves.

“Dorian what are you still doing here?” Josephine asked.

“You ignorant fool!” He shouted at Cullen.

“I don’t have time for this Dorian,” Cullen said as he pushed past him and headed for his tower.

“You have seriously not noticed?” Dorian said as he followed him.

“I have no idea what you are talking about! I have to gather as many soldiers we have and protect Skyhold. Laura is heading out to fight Corypheus and you stayed behind to tell me… what?” He shouted back at him.

“That you are so fucking blind it’s unbelievable!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. Cullen stopped just before the main hall. “Josephine, retrieve a guard. What I am about to tell Cullen will shake him, and he might want to do something stupid.”

“Speak plainly mage!” He shouted as he turned around. Dorian closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Am I really the only one who knows about this?” He looked around at Josephine and Leliana. Josephine called for a few soldiers and asked them to wait at the door.

“I am sorry for being the one to tell you this Cullen. I know Laura wanted to.” Dorian began. Cullen could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he was expecting grave news. Like the mark was actually going to kill her or something to that effect. “Laura is pregnant.”

The news hit Cullen like a ton of bricks. His eyes opened up wide and he couldn’t speak.

“So that is why she is wearing loose clothing.” Leliana said. “I knew she was hiding something.”

“And how did you come to know of this?” Cullen said quietly.

“I was making her potions that would prevent it. But when you guys came back from Adamant, there was no stopping you two from experiencing each other. And she never asked about it so I assumed she found a different method. She’s known since before you guys went into the Arbor wilds.” Dorian explained.

“Why didn’t she tell me?” Cullen asked frantically.

“She was afraid of what you might say, that you might reject her.” Dorian said.

“And I am sure you wouldn’t have let her go after Corypheus,” Josephine said.

“I don’t what I would have done, if I knew sooner…but I would not have rejected her.” Cullen said as his knees began to feel weak. Josephine called the guards in and asked them to help Cullen into a chair. “Dorian you need to go after her, you need to protect her.”

“Leave it to me Commander.” He said as he ran out of the room. Cullen sat back in the chair; tears began to stream down his face. The love of his life had just left to face certain doom, and she was carrying his child.

“Oh by the way, it’s twins!” Dorian said appearing back at the door. She’s carrying his _children_. He laughed slightly and Josephine asked the guard to keep him from leaving her office. Dorian raced to the stables and then out of Skyhold on a horse to catch up with the rest of the group. ‘Oh she is going to kill me’, he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I may have rushed? I may edit so pay attention.


	17. Chapter 17

When Dorian finally caught up with everyone else Cassandra berated him for being late. He rolled his eyes and inched his horse close to Bull.

"Whatever you do today, keep Laura safe. She cannot be harmed, in anyway." He told him quietly.

"And why is that Dorian?" He asked him suspiciously. Dorian leaned in closer.

"Because she is pregnant." He whispered as quietly as he could.

"Oh that I knew, I thought maybe you meant something else." Bull said as they trotted along with everyone else.

"What do you mean you know?" Dorian asked him.

"It's really not that hard to see, Dorian. She looks like she is smuggling a watermelon." He said a little too loud.

"Who's smugglin what?" Sera asked loudly.

"Fasta vass, nothing, don't worry about it." He shouted back at her.

"Did you say Laura is smuggling a watermelon?" She shouted back at him. Laura stopped her horse mid-run.

"Dammit Sera you just don't know when to fucking shut up." Dorian said to her. Sera stuck her tongue out.

"Dorian what are you going on about?" Cassandra asked him. Laura turned around and glared at him.

"What did you do?" She asked him angrily.

"I couldn't let you go off to your possible doom without him knowing!" He shouted at her.

"That was not your news to tell." She said to him her face filling with rage.

"But what if you die Laura! Would you expect me to break the news to him then! That you died carrying his children!" He shouted at her. Hurt spread across her face and he instantly wanted to take it back. "Laura I'm so sorry."

She turned her hart back towards the valley of sacred ashes and rode off with speed.

"What do you mean she's pregnant?" Everyone said at once.

"You guys seriously didn't notice?" Bull laughed. "Well the only thing we can do now is keep her safe. Only let her near Corypheus when he is about to die. We cannot risk losing her."

They continued to the Valley of Sacred Ashes and were shocked at the amount of devastation Corypheus had already caused. As they approached they could see Corypheus confronting some soldiers.

"Tell me, where is your Maker now? Call him. Call down his wrath upon me." He said to them, "You cannot, for he does not exist! I am Corypheus, I shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger. Bow before your new god and be spared."

The orb was glowing red, and began to lift above his head. Laura watched as one of the soldiers defied Corypheus.

"Never!" The soldier shouted at Corypheus. Anger and frustration crossed Corypheus's face and he nodded.

"As you wish." he said as the orb suddenly blasted the soldiers back. Soon demons were appearing out of thin air and began to attack them. Cassandra charged forward and began cutting them down. Laura walked forward and Bull positioned himself in front of her.

"I knew you would come!" Corypheus shouted at Laura.

"It ends here Corypheus." She shouted back.

"And so it shall." He said as he began casting a spell. Suddenly huge sections of the ground began to fly up into the air. Scout Harding, who had tagged along, was thrown back and left on the ground. Fortunately everyone else had stayed on the rising ground.

"You have been most successful in foiling my plans, but let us not forget what you are." He said to her. "A thief in the wrong place at the wrong time. An interloper. A gnat. We shall prove here, once and for all. Which of us is worthy of godhood."

"You are not proving anything by talking." She shouted at him. He glared at her and she glared right back. When she was about to cast a spell, his dragon suddenly appeared above them. As the dragon dove to attack them, suddenly another dragon took it out.

"You dare!" Corypheus shouted at them. "A dragon, how clever of you. It will avail you nothing!"

Laura and her group charged. She tried to ignore all his taunts as she threw spell after spell at him. Suddenly the ground opened up under Laura and Dorian yanked her out of the way as fire spewed out of it. Demons began to appear out of thin air and started attacking everyone. Bull stayed close to Laura, keeping all demons off of her.

Corypheus disappeared and reappeared above them where his dragon had been.

"Feel my wrath you little wretch!" He shouted as he began casting a spell at Laura. It hit her and threw her back. Dorian screamed and threw a huge ice spell at Corypheus, it knocked him off balance and the stream of magic that was hitting Laura ceased.

They ran up the pathway to catch up to Corypheus as he drifted away from site. Demons continued to pop up and block their path, but they cut each of them down. Sera and Varric began shooting at Corypheus with arrows the moment they saw him. Cassandra and Blackwall couldn't reach him so they focused on the demons on the ground. Bull kept close to Laura making sure nothing was hitting her.

Suddenly Corypheus shot another stream of red magic at her and she fell to her knees as it hit her wave after wave. Bull got in between the magic and Laura and screamed as it hit him. Dorian and Solas sent several spells at him and tried to stop him.

Corypheus screamed and then appeared right next to Bull. Trying to block his attack Bull was thrown to the side. Corypheus was inches from grabbing Laura when Blackwall jumped in between them cutting at Corypheus with his sword. The pretend god screamed in anger and more demons spawned. Bull stood up and tried to get back to Laura in time, but a demon got between them and sliced Laura across her back, opening up an old wound. Everyone focused on Corypheus until he disappeared again farther up the path away from them.

Bull helped Laura stand and they continued up the path. As they made their way up they could see the two dragons fighting. Varric handed Laura some bandages and Sera helped her apply them to her back real quick. Cassandra and Blackwall rushed up the stairs to catch Corypheus. The dragons passed over them once more.

When they could finally see Corypheus they all rushed forward and began attacking him. Varric stayed with Bull close to Laura and helped protect her from demons. Laura looked up and could see the dragons circling higher and higher until the purple one fell back on the fake arch demon. When they hit the ground the purple dragon turned into Morrigan. She tried to stand but collapsed on the ground. The shockwave from the dragons hitting the ground sent everyone flying.

When they could stand up Laura tried to run for Morrigan. Bull stopped her and held her back. The fake arch demon stood up between them.

"The witch could still be alive! We have to help her." Blackwall suggested.

"But there is a dragon between us." Laura said to him.

"Then we must kill it!" Bull shouted as he ran forward. "Varric and Dorian you are on guard duty, don't let anything touch her!"

The rest of the group ran forward attacking the dragon. Occasionally it would spit its red fire towards Laura, but Dorian would put up a shield. Varric stood near Laura and pelted the dragon with arrows. Suddenly the dragon flapped its wings and pulled them all right under it. As soon as they could stand Laura began running from the dragon, but she was too late. It picked up one of its claws and kicked her across the room.

"Laura!" Dorian shouted as he ran for her. She tried to stand up, but spit out a bunch of blood. "Holy shit, are you ok?"

"I don't know." She said as she steadied herself. She coughed up more blood and covered up a wound on her stomach.

"You can do this! We need to finish this." He reassured her as he helped her stand. They both began casting spells and Laura noticed vulnerability in the dragon. She ran forward and ripped Blackwall’s sword from his hand. Sliding underneath the dragon she shoved the sword deep into the side of its neck. Ripping the sword back out, she stabbed it several more times. The dragon reared up and screeched as Laura began to run away. She got out of the way just as the dragon came crashing down to where she was standing.

She handed Blackwall back his sword and stared at the dragon's corpse. Suddenly a red light came out of the dragon and floated above them. They watched as it leapt into Corypheus.

"Let it end here. Let the skies boil. Let the world be rent asunder." He shouted as he stood up. He began casting a stream of magic up into the breach. The group ran up the steps in front of them until they were looking at Corypheus.

"The breach is getting bigger!" Laura shouted as she looked up.

"He's really doing it! We have to stop him!" Dorian shouted.

Corypheus left the orb in the sky as it sputtered and continued to open the breach up wider. The group then began to assault Corypheus again. Laura threw spell after spell at him, no matter the pain in her back. They could see him weakening and began attacking more aggressively. He tried to dodge the spells and arrows around a few pillars but everyone would adjust. Corypheus grew desperate and began swiping at those closest to him with his claws.

Corypheus flew back over to the orb and shot a wave of magic, knocking everyone back.

"Not like this!" He shouted as he grabbed the orb. "I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages..." He struggled with the orb; he appeared to be trying to rip it apart. "Dumat! Ancient ones! I beseech you!"

Laura stood up and walked behind him. The mark on her hand began to glow green. She held her hand out and magic sputtered from it.

"If you exist-- if you ever truly existed-- aid me now!" Corypheus shouted up at the sky. Suddenly the orb shot from his hand, hit him in the jaw and landed in Laura's hand. It began to glow green in her hand. Corypheus fell to his knees, his jaw broken hanging against his chest. Laura held the orb up to the sky and sealed the breach. She dropped the orb and it shattered. She walked up to Corypheus and glared at him.

"You wanted into the fade?!" She shouted at him as she held her hand up. Green magic burst through him and shredded him into the fade. The pieces of land that had floated above them began to fall, then the pieces they were on and below began to fall back into the ground below them. The group dodged all the pieces and some fell off the side of the piece they were on. Fortunately it wasn't a long drop.

Laura watched as Solas ran up to the broken orb.

"Solas?" She said to him.

"The orb." He said quietly.

"Are you sure? We could take the pieces, try to..." She started to say, but he cut her off.

"That would not recover what has been lost." He said somberly.

"Laura, are you alive?" She could hear Cassandra shouting a little ways from her. She walked to where the group was standing. She looked back at Solas and he just stood there.

"Victorious I see. What a novel result." Morrigan said to her. "And it seems the breach is finally closed."

"Looks that way." Laura said looking up.

"What do we do now?" Cassandra asked her. She looked behind her, but could see Solas was gone.

"We go back to Skyhold." She said as she walked down the hill they were on. Suddenly a searing pain shot through her body. She screamed and collapsed. She could feel something hot and slick between her legs.

"Laura!" Dorian shouted as he ran to her side.

"Dorian look!" Cassandra shouted pointing at Laura's pants.

"Shit we need to get her back now." Dorian said helping her. "Bull carry her, Solas... where is Solas?"

"H-he... I don't know." Laura struggled out.

"Hush Boss, don't speak, save your strength," Bull said as he carried her. They carefully put her on her hart and rushed back to Skyhold. As they approached they could see everyone standing in the courtyard.

"I hope they aren't expecting a formal greeting." Dorian said as they got closer. As they entered the keep people swarmed them and wanted to congratulate the Inquisitor. Cullen, Leliana and Josephine were stand on the landing before the main hall. Cullen began to smile as he saw Laura, until he noticed Bull was holding her.

"MOVE, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Bull shouted as he ran up the stairs. Laura's pants were soaked in Blood. Everyone began to whisper to each other as Bull continued to the healers’ part of the keep.

"Dorian what happened!" Cullen shouted as he ran up to him.

"Everything was fine and then she started screaming. She did get hit a couple times, but it didn't seem to major." Dorian explained.

"If she dies..." Cullen started to threaten.

"She won't Commander." Cassandra said breaking the tension. He looked around and realized everyone was staring. Cullen clenched his jaw and jogged after Bull, the rest of the group followed. Cassandra asked the soldiers to keep the people from getting too close.

"Dammit Bull, get out of my way!" Cullen shouted at him.

"No, bosses orders. No one can go in." He said standing at the door.

"Surely I can get in and help." Dorian said trying to get past Bull.

"No." Bull said putting a hand on his chest. "No one can go in. That is also the healers’ orders."

"Fasta vass Bull, she might need help." Dorian shouted at him.

"The healer has pulled together all the women she wants to help her. There is nothing we can do but sit and wait." Bull said. Cullen clenched jaw even tighter and made fists.

Cassandra put a hand on Cullen's back and led him to the wall. He sunk to the floor and held his head. Everyone else joined and sat around. They slowly began talking to each other, retelling their sides of the story on how Corypheus was defeated. After three hours the healer finally stepped out.

"Lena! How is she?" Dorian asked as he scrambled to his feet. Cullen stood up and walked towards the door.

"She is stable, but weak. She wants to see you Commander." Lena said opening the door for him.

"And the..." Cullen had started to say.

"Everything is fine, everything." Lena comforted him.

"She cannot be on her feet for a week, so no celebrating until then." Lena said sternly to Josephine.

"Understood." Josephine said to her. "Well if she is stable, we should get back to our jobs. I will arrange a celebration two weeks from today."

Everyone began wandering away, even Dorian eventually.

Cullen slowly entered the room and could see a very pale Laura lying in bed. He approached the bed and grabbed a chair. Sitting in it he watched her for several minutes before saying anything. Her breathing was slow and slightly ragged. He glanced to the side and could see a basket full of bloody rags. His head began to swim and he turned his attention back to Laura.

"Laura, are you awake?" He said quietly as he brushed some hair from her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. She grabbed his hands and gently placed them on her stomach.

"How did I not notice?" He asked as he gently rubbed her stomach.

"We were all so busy, no one noticed. Well Bull did, but that's Bull for you." She said as she chuckled.

"So it's really twins?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes it is." She said as she cupped his cheek.

"I never thought I would be a father. I never thought I would find happiness." He said as he moved one hand to Laura's cheek. He leaned over and kissed her.

"So you are happy then?" She asked.

"Yes of course I am happy Laura." He said kissing her again. He began to laugh as he moved his hand back to her stomach and rested his forehead on it. She moved her hand to the back of his neck and ran her thumb across his hair line.

"Laura?" He said as he sat back up. He pushed the chair back and got down on one knee. He pulled out a little box and opened it to reveal a beautiful golden band with golden vines and leaves on it, "Will you marry me?"

"Cullen, it's so beautiful. Where did you get it?" She asked, trying to sit up.

"I rode to Redcliffe one of the times you were gone and had it made. Will you?" he asked again.

"Oh yes Cullen, a thousand times yes!" She cried out. He sat on the bed next to her and hugged. Tears of happiness were streaming down both their faces.

“We will of course need to get a ring for me.” He said as he sat back from her.

“No we won’t. I have something for you, but it’s in our room.” She said as she struggled to get up.

“Oh no you don’t.” He said as he made her sit back down. “We can get it when you have been released.”

“It’s alright Commander she can go. Just don’t let her walk too much.” Lena said from behind them. “Congratulations to the both of you.”

“Thank you Lena.” Laura said as Cullen helped her out of the bed. Lena handed her a clean pair of clothes and Laura changed. Offering his arm he led her through the back ways of Skyhold up to their room. She wasn’t ready to be seen in public quite yet.

When they reached their room she walked into the closet and pulled out the bag she had brought with her from home.

“My father died when I was very young. The ring he wore when him and my mother married became mine. I was to use it when I found the man I wanted to marry.” Laura said as she pulled a simple gold band out of a pocket. “We may need to get it resized, but I hope you like it.”

“Laura, are you sure you want to give me this?” He asked as she walked towards him.

“Yes Cullen, this is how my culture does things.” She said as she removed the glove on his left hand. She slipped the ring on his ring finger and it fit perfectly.

“It fits.” He said astonished.

“I was hoping it would.” She said smiling at him.

“Let’s rest before people start demanding to see you.” He said as he led her to the bed. Lying down with her he pulled her into his side wrapping an arm around her. He held her stomach and chuckled lightly to himself. “Are you ready to have two little children running around here?”

“It will take some getting used to, but yes.” She said nestling into him. He looked out the window and sighed as he rubbed her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing a few chapters of stuff happening after the big battle. I am unsure of how far I will take it. If you any suggestions of anything you would like me to write let me know!


	18. Chapter 18

After two days Dorian grew tired of not being able to see Laura. Cullen explained that she spent all her time sleeping. Eventually he waited for Cullen to head to his tower then he snuck down the stairs and ran across the main hall.

"Careful Sparkler if Curly finds out you snuck up there he might lock you up." Varric shouted as he watched Dorian. Dorian made his way up the stairs and peaked through the railing as he came up the final flight of stairs. He could see Laura lying in bed reading a book.

"Fasta vass, that arrogant bastard told me you were sleeping." He said as he finished coming up the stairs.

"Fenedhis Dorian you scared me." Laura said practically tossing her book at the ceiling.

"How are you Dalish?" He asked as he sat next to her. She reached her hands out and held his hands.

"I am feeling better. How are you?" She asked gently squeezing his hands.

"I was so terrified for you. I didn't see you get hit hard." He said squeezing her hands tighter. She pulled her hands free and lifted her shirt. There was a bandage across her stomach. Pulling it back she revealed a nasty wound to the right of her belly button.

"It happened when Corypheus's dragon threw me." She said as she replaced the bandages and put her shirt back down.

"Oh Laura I am so sorry. We tried to keep you safe." He said looking sad.

"Dorian." She said cupping his cheek, "I am alive and my babies are alive. You all did wonderful."

Suddenly she could hear several footsteps coming up the stairs. She looked past Dorian and could see her entire inner circle.

"See I told you she is alive." Varric said as he sat in a chair. "I knew when Dorian didn't get thrown out we could all come up."

"It is so good to see you alright darling." Vivienne said as she crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks Vivienne." She said smiling at her.         

"Boss you are looking good." Bull said smiling at her. He grabbed Dorian's hand and led him over to the sofa where they sat together.

"So 'bout this watermelon you are smugglin. Can we see it, yea?" Sera asked.

"Sure, could someone help me up?" She asked as she threw the blankets off her. Cassandra stepped forward and helped Laura stand. She pulled her shirt tight to reveal her stomach.

"Congratulations!" Josephine squealed from the stairs. Everyone surrounded her and gently touched her stomach. Sera pressed her ear to it and closed her eyes.

"Is it going to kick me?" She asked.

"No Sera, they aren't big enough." She said as she laughed.

"Wait, they?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes I'm having twins." She said as she smiled. She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. She looked up and could see Cullen standing at the top of the stairs. He had a huge smile on his face and a stack of reports in his hands. He walked over to the desk and set the reports down. Walking past everyone he stood behind Laura.

"Congratulations Commander didn't know you had it in you." Bull said winking his eye at him.

"Uh t-thanks Bull." Cullen said as his face turned bright red.

"So any other news from you two?" Leliana asked looking at Laura's hand.

"Oh yes! We are getting married, but I am unsure of when." Laura said. Josephine squealed again and everyone jumped. She ran over to Laura and hugged her.

"Oh I am so excited; I need to start planning right away." Josephine said as she ran down the stairs.

"I need to write to my parents before Josephine’s note gets there first." Cullen said as he headed to the desk. Dorian helped Laura sit back down. She suddenly felt very sad; she had no family to share the news with.

"Don't feel down Laura, we are your family now." Dorian said sensing her sadness.

"Yea who needs a bunch of elves around anyhow?" Sera said scrunching her nose up, "You are the only elf we need around, especially since what's 'is name left."

"Yes you guys are all the family I need." Laura said smiling. Everyone slowly filtered out except Dorian who stayed on the bed with Laura.

"So have you guys talked about names yet?" Dorian asked.

"Not really." Laura said looking at Cullen who was writing away.

"It's hard to choose. We will be having twins, so will it be two boys, two girls or one of each?" Cullen said to them.

"Well I hope it's one of each." Dorian said patting her stomach gently. Cullen stood up and walked over to the bird Leliana had given to Cullen. She had grown tired of him "borrowing" the same bird with the white feather on its chest. He used it so Laura would know when messages were meant for her. He slipped the note to his parents on it and sent it out the window.

"Now if you will please excuse us Dorian I would like to spend some alone time with my betrothed." Cullen said as he looked out the window.

"See you tomorrow." Dorian said as he got up and headed down the stairs. Laura waited for the door to shut before she spoke.

"Cullen are you ok?" She asked him. He turned around and walked over to the bed. The bed dipped as he sat next to her.

"I am perfect Laura." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "How are you?"

"My back is beginning to hurt. I need to get up and walk around. And not just the bedroom." She said.

"Tomorrow we can go around and people can congratulate you on killing Corypheus." He suggested.

"That sounds good. I want to wear a loose dress though. I'm hoping gossip hasn't spread too far." She said as he grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it. He didn't wear his gloves and armor too much anymore, only for training and appearances when guests were there.

"Well the only rumor is that you are dead and we are hiding your corpse. Everyone has been denying it like crazy, but the rumors will cease when people see you." He said kissing her cheek. He undressed for bed and crawled in, scooting up against Laura. She nestled into his arms and fell asleep fast.

The next morning Laura found her nicest looking loose dress that she could fit into and put it on. Cullen donned his armor and offered her his arm. They headed down the stairs, slowly, as Lena had suggested. She didn't want Laura to distress her pregnancy more than she had during her battle with Corypheus.

When they reached the final door they both breathed in deep. Stepping out from the door they made their way down the main hall. All the nobles began whispering and walking up to Laura. They each congratulated her and shook her hand, hoping some of her luck would rub off on them. When they finally made it out of the main hall and down the steps to the court yard people began cheering. Laura smiled and blushed as everyone surrounded them and clapped.

They made their way back into the main hall and into Josephine’s office. There were several messengers in her office and Leliana had several of her birds with her.

"We waited until you sent your bird before we sent out invites to the celebration of Corypheus being defeated and your engagement party." Leliana said.

"Engagement party?" Cullen asked.

"Yes Commander, engagement party. We should have it before news of the Inquisitors pregnancy gets out." Josephine said as she continued writing.

"All of you are sworn to secrecy." Leliana said looking at the messengers.

"Yes ma'am." They each said.

"So you sent an invite to my parents?" Cullen asked nervously.

"Yes Commander. And to the King of Ferelden and his wife." Josephine said.

"Why them?" Cullen asked as he remembered the events at the Ferelden circle.

"Because he is the King. We also invited Empress Celene. We would look terrible if we only invited one." Josephine scoffed at him.

"Come dear; let them worry about all this." Laura said grabbing his arm, "We only have one, well two things to worry about right now."

"You are right. Just please don't start planning the wedding until you have talked with us." Cullen said as they left the room.

"Well too bad we have already written to his sister about it." Leliana said after they had left.

A week after all the letters went out they had received confirmations from nearly everyone. Cullen had received a letter from his parents confirming that they were coming to the party. Then berating him for not telling them he had met someone sooner.

He told Laura the news and then wrote back to them. As he left his office to send the letter he heard a laugh that sounded extremely familiar. He ran down the stairs from his office and out to the stables. To his amazement there stood his sister with her husband and two kids in tow.

"Mia, what are you doing here?" He asked as he approached her.

"Hello to you too." She said placing a hand on her hip.

"It is good to see you." He said as he hugged her, "But seriously, the party isn't for a few days, I didn't expect anyone so early."

"I received a letter from your Ambassador. She asked me to come early and stay while we plan your wedding." She said to him.

"You have to be joking." Cullen said in annoyance.

"Nope, now where is your betrothed?" She asked as she snaked her arm in his, "Goodness have you always been this tall?"

"Well I am not the young boy you remember Mia." He chuckled.

"And I am not the young girl you remember Cullen." She said smacking his arm. He led her through to the courtyard and up the stairs to the main hall. He introduced her to Varric and asked where Laura was. He directed them to the gardens and Cullen found her sitting in the grass picking flowers with Kieran.

"Laura I would like to introduce you to someone." He said as he approached her. She turned to face them and tried to stand up. Morrigan beckoned to Kieran and they walked out of the garden together. He could see she was straining so he let go of Mia and rushed to her side. Helping her stand he turned back to Mia, "Laura this is my sister Mia."

"Oh it's so wonderful to meet you." Laura said reaching out and grabbing Mia's hand. Cullen noticed Mia glance at Laura's stomach.

"How about we go to our quarters?" Cullen suggested as Mia started to speak. He led them both up to their quarters. When they finally got up the final flight of stairs Mia stepped to the side and glared at him.

"Cullen Stanton Rutherford." She said to him. He froze and slowly turned around.

"What?" He said suspiciously.

"You did not mention that she was pregnant." She said tapping her foot.

"Not many people know yet Mia." Cullen said. Laura began to panic thinking maybe his family wouldn't accept her.

"Laura it is wonderful to meet you, truly." Mia said as she walked up to her and hugged her. "My brother is so lucky to have met you."

"Thank you Mia." Laura hugged her back.

"Alright so do tell. You are pregnant?" Mia asked stepping back. Laura led them to the chaise and sat down.

"Yes and its twins." She told her.

"Oh that is wonderful!" She squealed.

"Speaking of children, where are yours?" Cullen said as he looked around.

"I left them with my husband." She said to him.

"Mia you didn't tell that Clinton had come along." He said to her.

"You didn't ask. He's probably trying to figure this huge place out." She chuckled.

"I will go show him around." Cullen said as he headed down the stairs. Josephine and Leliana were coming up the stairs, so he nodded at them. They came to the top of the stairs and could see Laura and Mia talking quietly.

"So was Cullen your first?" Mia asked, Laura took a deep breath and Mia felt uncomfortable, "I am sorry have I offended you? I don't know how the Dalish...mate?"

"He would have been, but when I was in Haven and group of rogue templars raped me in the woods. Cullen saved me from being killed." Laura explained.

"Oh my, I am so sorry." Mia said as she pulled her into a hug.

"What are you two discussing?" Josephine asked as they got close.

"Oh just past events." Mia said.

"I am Josephine; it is a pleasure to meet you Mia." Josephine said to her, bowing deep.

"It is very nice to meet you," Mia stood and bowed back.

"I am Leliana; it is good to meet you." Leliana said giving a slight bow. Mia returned the bow and sat back next Laura.

"Alright so we wanted to plan the wedding and of course involve your mother when she gets here." Josephine said to them.

“Well that is something we need to discuss before my mother gets here.” Mia said.

 

“What is that?” Laura asked.

 

"You are not planning anything without me." Vivienne interrupted from the stairs.

"Of course not Vivienne." Laura said standing up and walking over to her, "Who else is going to design my wedding dress."

"Oh my darling I would be delighted. I just did not expect you to be pregnant when I would be doing this." Vivienne said to her.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked as she walked back to the chaise.

"Oh come now darling, I knew you and the Commander were serious. I had drawings made up a while ago. But like I said I wasn't expecting you to be pregnant." Vivienne said as she chuckled. Suddenly people started coming up the stairs with chests, and rolls of papers. Vivienne began directing them around the room, instructing them where to put things.

"Vivienne what is this?" Leliana asked.

"This is planning a wedding. I knew you invited Mia early, so I took the opportunity to invite a guest of my own early." Vivienne said looking to the stairs.

"Oh mother!" Mia said running to the stairs, "Have you seen Cullen yet?"

"No my dear I haven't yet." The older woman said.

"Inquisitor this is Cullen's mother Jessenia Rutherford." Vivienne said. Laura walked up to her and shook her hand. Mia excitedly reached for Laura's stomach.

"Mother, you are going to be a Grandmother again." She told her.

"Is it true?" Jessenia asked as she walked further into the room. "Cullen didn't say you were Dalish in his letter."

Everyone stopped moving and glanced in Laura's direction. Mia slightly glared at her mother and led Laura back to a chair. She grabbed her mother by her arm and headed down the stairs. Laura could feel a worried knot begin to form in her stomach.

"I wonder why Cullen didn't mention it." Leliana asked.

"I don't know, maybe his mother doesn't like the Dalish." Laura said, shaking nervously. Vivienne continued her planning, and eventually got Laura to stand up so they could make measurements. When everyone had left the room she relaxed in the chair she was in, looking out the window. Suddenly she could hear the doors up to the room being slammed. Cullen came up the stairs in a fury, his face red and he was muttering to himself.

“Cullen are you ok?” She asked him.

 

"Laura are _you_ ok? I saw that my mother was here." He asked as he came over to her. "My mother does have her reservations about Dalish but that doesn't mean she doesn't like you."

"Well the way Mia took her away I figured that she was trying to clear some tension." Laura said to him.

"She is happy that I am happy, and she will have to get used to the fact that you are Dalish." He said as he pulled a chair next to her and sat in it. "I love you and that is all that matters."

"I love you too Cullen." Laura said giving him a halfhearted smile. "Are you sure your parents will be fine with this?" She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I don't care what they think. I am happy." He said resting hand on hers. “So have any plans been made with the wedding.”

“Vivienne already had a dress sketched out; she just needed to alter the measurements.” Laura explained.

“I am sure you will be absolutely beautiful.” He said kissing her hand.

“She’s after you next. Tomorrow she will come to your office.” She said to him. He groaned and closed his eyes. “Cullen, you need to look nice too. You can’t wear your armor.”

“And why can’t I?” He asked defensively.

“Because I said so.” She said smiling at him. “Now how about we go have some dinner?”

“Sounds good,” He said as he helped her up. They headed down the stairs together and both took a deep breath as they entered the main hall.


	19. Chapter 19

After dinner Cullen left the main hall to find his family. His father had not arrived yet and he wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable. Dorian helped Laura up from the table and they walked to the stables. Blackwall was working on a rocking griffon for Laura’s twins.

“It’s looking really good Blackwall, thank you again.” Laura said as she hugged him.

“No problem Inquisitor. I figure your kids will need stuff to play with in this huge place.” He said as he went back to work. She headed back out of the stable with Dorian and could see Mia’s kids playing in a patch of grass. They walked over to the kids and watched them play.

“Ow Jacob that hurt!” The younger one said as his brother hit him.

“No it did not Charlie!” The older one said. Laura chuckled and watched them wrestle. Soon Bull got Dorian’s attention and they went to the tavern together. Laura decided to see how Cullen was doing. As she headed up the stairs to his office she could hear he was having a heated argument with someone. She stood next to the door and listened to the conversation.

“Mother you don’t understand.” He said.

“No Cullen it’s you that doesn’t understand. Dalish are a wild and uncivilized people. How do you know she won’t take your children and sacrifice them in some ritual?” She said to him.

“How dare you!” He raised his voice at her.

“Mother you aren’t being fair, Laura saved Thedas.” Mia said in Laura’s defense.

“It is going to take more than that to convince me.” Jessenia said. “Just you wait until your father gets here.”

“Mother, how can you be so rude? Can you not see that I am happy, for the first time in my life?” Cullen said.

“Did you once think of your family as you found your happiness?” She asked him.

“No because I was thinking of myself.” He shouted at her. “I don’t care what you think, I am happy. I am going to marry Laura and we are going to raise our children together.”

“They will be half elf. What if they end up with pointy ears? Everyone will know.” Jessenia said worriedly.

“That everyone will know what, mother? That their parents are happy to be together.” Mia said to her. “Just remember that Cullen doesn’t have to let you be a part of these children’s lives.”

Laura heard the sound of someone getting slapped and a gasp.

“How dare you say that to me.” Jessenia said to Mia. Suddenly the door towards Solas’s old room opened and Laura leaned over the edge to see Jessenia walking away hastily. Laura went to open the door she was at when it flung open. Mia came through the door and had tears streaming down her face. One of her cheeks was red from where her mother slapped her.

“Mia are you…” Laura had started to say, but Mia didn’t stop.

“Let her be love. She needs some time to calm down.” Cullen said as he grabbed her hand. “How much of the conversation did you hear?”

“I first heard you say, Mother you don’t understand.” She told him.

“Ah so you heard pretty much all of it.” He said as he sighed and sat in his chair.

“Are you sure you want to be with me. We can terminate the pregnancy and we can go our separate ways.” She said nervously.

“Laura, don’t ever say that. I want to be with you.” He said as he held out a hand for her. She sat in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. “I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. I want these children with you.”

“I love you Cullen.” She said smiling at him.

“I love you too Laura.” He leaned towards her and kissed her. She gripped his fur pauldron and made the kiss deeper. They both felt a burning need deep within themselves. Cullen stood up and placed Laura on his desk. He walked to all the doors and locked them. Turning back, he walked up to Laura and took off the bulkier parts of his armor and gripped her hips pulling her into him. He pressed his erection against her and she gasped. She gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

He helped her lay down on the desk and hoisted her dress up. She could hear his pants hit the ground and her breathing hitched when he rested his length against her entrance. He slowly pressed into her until he was fully sheathed in her. She moaned and gripped his hips as he pulled back out of her. Thrusting back into her a moan escaped his lips and he found a steady pace. Laura gripped the edge of the desk and pushed back against him making him moan. Pressing his fingers deeper into her hips his pace quickened.

She could feel her orgasm building up and began arching her back. Cullen moved her legs onto his shoulders which made Laura moan loudly. He could feel his release was soon and began slamming into her, moaning with each thrust. The desk began to move slightly, scrapping across the ground. Laura grabbed his shirt and arched her back further as she began to orgasm. She shouted his name and begged for him to not stop. He couldn’t hold back his release any further and came with a force inside her. He pulled out and laid his head down on her stomach.

“I love you so much Laura.” He said as he tried to calm his breathing.

“I love you too.” She said through deep breaths. He helped her sit up and she pulled him into a hug. After a bit he got dressed and helped her off the desk. She watched as he moved his desk back into its original position.

“Well we should probably head to bed, it’s late.” She said as she opened the door towards the main hall.

“If we must.” He said as he smiled at her. "I really wish we could just disappear."

"If we disappeared everyone would come looking for us." She said as she chuckled. He offered her his arm and they walked thru the main hall and into their chambers. Their room was full of chests that were overflowing with fabrics.

"How long is all this stuff going to be in here?" He asked as he sighed.

"Only until Vivienne gets me measured." She said as she walked into the closet.

"But what if you grow more after you are measured?" He asked her.

"Well I probably will and there is nothing we can do about it." She said as she removed her dress and found a loose night gown. Coming out of the closet she made her way to the bed and got into it. Cullen finished removing his armor and walked closer to the bed. He removed his light tunic and trousers and crawled into bed next to Laura.

"No there isn't anything we can do about it. But I wouldn't have it any other way." He said as he gently held her stomach. Laying across the bed he stroked her swelled belly and smiled. "I can't believe we are actually going to have two little children running around here."

"Well that's something I wanted to talk to you about." She said with a serious expression, which made him sit up. "How long will everyone tolerate the Inquisition? Are we always going to live here?"

"I don't know what the future will hold, but I am willing to look at a small house away from Skyhold." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"Well let's get through this party and then the wedding." She said as she chuckled.

"Hopefully we can get through the party before Josephine starts handing out invitations to the wedding." He said as he grabbed the sheets and started to lay down. "I still can't believe she planned it a week after the party."

"Well she is _trying_ to keep my pregnancy under wraps." Laura said as she cuddled into Cullen's side. "But I'm starting to get looks."

"Honestly if it's a complete shock to anyone, I will be shocked." Cullen said as he started to blow out the candle next to him. Laura snapped her fingers and all the candles went out. "It will take me awhile to get used to your magic."

"I hope you know our children might be gifted with magic." She said as she started to fall asleep.

"And I will love them just the same." He said quietly as he pulled her in closer to him.

The next morning there was a loud knock on the door waking them both up.

"What is it now?" Cullen groaned as he got up. He grabbed his clothes, got dressed and headed down the stairs. He opened the door and Vivienne was standing there with a bunch of people behind her. "Give me time to get dressed and leave, please." He didn't wait for an answer, just shut the door.

"Is it time to get up already?" Laura asked through her pillow.

"Yes it is." Cullen answered as he yawned. "Vivienne is already here with her brood."

"Oh don't say that. She is going to make sure I am beautiful." Laura said as she sat up.

"You are already beautiful to me." He said as he approached her and kissed her gently. She leaned into the kiss until he pulled away and she pouted. "You need to get up and get ready."

"Alright fine." She said as she rolled onto her back. She eventually got out of bed and walked into the closet by the time Cullen had already gotten his armor on. "You are too fast at that."

"I have to be in case we are under attack." He said sternly.

"Yes I understand. See you at lunch?" She asked.

"Yes my love see you at lunch. Well it might be dinner. I have to calm down my mother." He said as he headed down the stairs. "She's ready for you." He said as he passed Vivienne. Laura walked out of the closet in a loose dress to see everyone setting up in the bedroom again.

"I don't know if I can get used to him being in your room my darling." Vivienne said as she sorted through fabric. Mia came up the stairs and sat in a chair close to the stairs. Laura walked up and sat next to her.

"Are you alright?" Laura asked. She looked at her and could see the faint redness on her cheek from her mother's slap.

"Nothing I can't handle." She said with a half hearted smile. "I hope you know that my mother's views do not represent our whole family. I know my father will love you.”

"I don't care if they don't like me; I just hope they love the children." Laura said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I know my mother will come around as soon as they are born." Mia said patting her knee.

"Alright my dear front and center please." Vivienne said as she grabbed Laura's hand. Laura let Vivienne lead her into a spot in front of several mirrors. Vivienne snapped at one of the people in the room and they approached Laura with measuring tape. "Oh dear you have grown a little more."

"Well I can't exactly prevent it." Laura said as she looked in the mirror. Mia came up behind her and watched her get measured.

"I was never pregnant with twins so I don't know how big you could possibly get." Mia said to her.

"Well I can tell you eventually I won't be able to get out of bed." Laura said as she laughed.

Cullen was in his office waiting for his father to arrive. He kept going through his mind what he might say to him if he reacts the way his mother did. Soon he was pacing back and forth in his office having an argument with himself. A sudden knock at one of the doors took him out of his trance and he opened it.

"Commander your father has arrived." A scout said to him.

"Thank you." He said as he followed the scout out. He could feel his heart beating faster as he went down the steps towards the stables. He stopped at the bottom and straightened his jacket and smoothed his hair. He continued down the path towards the front gate when he could see his father's back. His heart started beating even faster.

"Hello Father." He said as he approached him.

"Ah Cullen my boy. How are you?" His father said as he walked up to his son and hugged him. "Goodness it's been years hasn't it."

"Yes father it has been a long time." He said as he nervously smiled.

"Now where is your soon-to-bride I keep hearing about." His father said as she stepped back. Cullen turned to a messenger and asked him to have Laura come down to the main hall.

"I'm sure she is tired of being measured." Cullen said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Cullen you don't have to be nervous." His father said quietly to him.

"W-what.... what are you talking about?" Cullen said as he cleared his throat.

"You are my son. I know all your nervous twitches." He said as he patted Cullen's back. "I know Laura is a dalish elf. Your mother wrote quite the letter."

"I had hoped you could meet her before getting mothers impression." Cullen said as he sighed.

"I don't have the same prejudices against elves as your mom does." He said as he turned toward him a bit. "She doesn't know that, well because she hasn't ever asked. She just assumes I have the same beliefs and feelings."

Cullen smiled and could feel a rush of hope surging through him.

"Well let's head up to the main hall I am sure she has come down by now." Cullen said as he directed his father up the stairs.

Laura was nervous to meet her future father-in-law. Especially after how her future mother-in-law has been talking about her. She made sure her dress was clean and that her hair was not a mess. When she saw Cullen and his father approaching from the door to the main hall she smiled. Now that she saw his father she knew where Cullen got his looks. Cullen reached for Laura's hand as he got closer and smiled at her.

"Father this is Laura." He said to his father.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Laura said as she extended her hand. His father took it in both of his hands and held them.

"Laura it is so good to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you." He said to her.

"Good things I hope." Laura said as she smiled.

"From Mia of course. She says nothing but praise. Where is she by the way?" He said as he looked around the main hall, when he saw her coming out the door to Laura and Cullen's room.

"Oh father!" Mia said as she approached him.

"Mia my dear it is good to see you." He said as he hugged her.

"Have you seen mother yet? Or the boys?" She said as she pulled away from him.

"No I've only just arrived. Could you take me to your mother, I need to have a chat with her." He said as he shook Laura's hand one last time. "Again my dear is was so good to meet you. We will have to chat more at dinner."

"When you want to see more of Skyhold, let me know." Cullen said to him as he walked away. Cullen and Laura stood there for a bit, watching Mia and his father walk away. Laura noticed the people that were in their room with Vivienne had just passed them so she grabbed Cullen's hand.

"Come on, I need to get off my feet for a bit." She said as she led him into their chambers. When they got up to the room she made her way to the bed and sat down. "I can't believe how sore my back is." She said as she tried to stretch. Cullen came around the other side of the bed and got onto the bed, scooting behind her.

"Would you like me to rub it?" He asked.

"That would be wonderful." She said to him. He started too kneed into her shoulders and she sighed in content. Eventually she leaned into him and they watched the clouds pass over Skyhold through the door.

A few days later and it was finally time for the celebration party for defeating Corypheus. Vivienne, Josephine and Leliana were helping Laura get into her dress. It was tighter than she thought it would be, but nothing could be done now. They had chosen to go with a dark green to match her eyes. No open back this time around, they had to use a bunch of fabric to semi-cover her stomach.

“Well that is the best we can do my dear. You look very beautiful.” Vivienne said as she stepped back.

“Thank you Vivienne. Is it too noticeable?” She asked as she looked in the mirror.

“It’s not exactly a secret that you are pregnant.” Leliana said to her. “But no one will openly say it to you, it’s spoken in whispers.”

“Well let’s get this over with.” Laura said as she headed to the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well with the new dlc's I will be taking this a lot farther than I thought!


	20. Chapter 20

Laura was standing on the balcony in her room, looking out over Skyhold watching guests leave in their carriages. She could hear the door to the room open and close, she turned to see Cullen coming up the stairs.

“That was quite the party.” He said as he approached her.

“Yes it was.” She said as she smiled. “I am sad to hear that Dorian will be returning to Tevinter, unless Bull can persuade him to stay.”

“I am sure he won’t leave until the twins are born.” Cullen said as he reached for her stomach and caressed it gently.

“Of course he will stay for that. It won’t be too long now.” She whispered as she looked down at her stomach.

“How far along are you?” He asked.

“It has been 4 months since I found out.” She said rubbing her hands together.

“Are you alright?” He asked as he put an arm around her shoulder.

“Yes of course I am alright.” She said smiling. “I’m just nervous about having these babies.”

“Everything will be fine.” He said as he kissed her temple. Suddenly there was a knock at their door so Cullen went down the steps to see who it was. He returned at the top of the stairs with Varric.

“Hey Freckles, I figured we could get a game of wicked grace in before everyone parts.” He offered to her.

“Of course Varric I could use some fun.” She said as she headed across the room.

“You have to play too Curly.” He said to Cullen as he headed down the stairs.

“W-what, why do I have to play?” Cullen argued.

“Because it might be the last time we are all together.” She said as she stuck out her bottom lip.

“Fine” He said as he headed down the stairs. They met everyone in the tavern and sat at the biggest table the room had.

“Alright Ruffles, deal her in so we can get started.” Varric said as he sat in his chair.

“I do hope I recall the rules. It’s been ages since I’ve played a game of wicked grace.” Josephine said as she smiled coyly.

“Are we playing cards of what?” Bull said through his mug of beer.

“Are three drakes better than a pair of swords? I can never remember.” Cassandra sighed into her hand.

“Seeker do you remember how I said, ‘don’t show anyone your hand’. That rule includes announcing it to the table.” Varric said to her as she rolled her eyes.

“You seem to have enough people. I have a thousand other things to do.” Cullen said as he started to get up.

“Losing money can be both relaxing and habit forming. Give it a try.” Dorian said to Cullen as he winked.

“Curly, if any man in history needed a hobby, it’s you.” Varric said as he laughed. Cullen rolled his eyes and sat back down.

“Dealer starts. Ooh… I guess that’s me. I will start a three coppers, wait is that too daring? Maybe I should just do one? No! Boldness! Three coppers it is.” Josephine said as she started the game off.

“Seriously? Who starts at three coppers? Silvers, or go home.” Bull said to her.

“Sounds good, I’m in.” Blackwall said as he placed his coins.

“Bolder the better am I right? I’m in.” Dorian said as he dropped his coins on the table.

“Me too.” Varric said as he placed his coins in front of him. “What about you Freckles?”

“Just remember I’m still new to this game.” Laura said to everyone.

“Don’t worry you will pick it up in no time.” Varric said as he winked at her.

Between the stories and the quick trade of hands Laura was lost in the game and decided to not play the next round.

“And the dealer takes everything, I win again!” Josephine exclaimed.

“Deal again! I’ve figured out your tells Lady Ambassador.” Cullen said to Josephine.

“Commander! Everyone knows a lady has no tells.” She said as she winked.

“Then let’s see if your good fortune lasts one more hand.” Cullen said smugly.

“I’m not losing any more coins to Josephine, but I can’t miss watching this.” Laura said as she patted Cullen’s knee. After several deals Cullen was sitting in his chair, naked. All his clothes were scattered throughout Skyhold, thanks to the group.

“Don’t say a word, Dwarf.” Cullen said through gritted teeth. Josephine smiled and Laura shook her head.

“I tried to warn you, Curly.” Varric said as he laughed.

“Never bet against an Antivan, Commander.” Josephine said as she smiled coyly.

“I’m leaving.” Cassandra said as she stood up. “I don’t want to witness our commanders’ walk of shame back to his room.”

“Well I do!” Dorian said excitedly. Soon everyone began standing up and leaving the tavern. Cullen looked at Laura worriedly and she laughed.

“Are you really going to make me run back to our room, naked?” He asked quietly.

“A deal is a deal my darling.” She said as she sat back in her chair. Cullen glared at her and grabbed a plate and started running for the _safest_ route to their room.

“Thanks for coming tonight Freckles, It’s too easy to mistake you for the Inquisitor.” Varric said.

“I really enjoyed this Varric thank you.” Laura said as she leaned down hugged him.

“See that’s what I mean.” Varric said as he smiled at her. “It’s easy to forget that you’re not just some icon or symbol, like those statues of Andraste holding bowls of fire.”

“I am just a simple elf Varric.” She said as she stood back up.

“Yes you are.” He said as he headed out of the tavern. She headed up to her room and grabbed a few of Cullen’s things she could easily reach.

The next day Vivienne was at their door, early again, to finish measuring Laura.

“I’m coming after you this afternoon.” She said to Cullen as he passed her.

“Can’t I just wear that formal attire from the ball at Halamshiral?” He asked.

“I will have to ask Laura.” She said as she went up the stairs. Cullen rolled his eyes and headed to his office. Along the way he spotted his parents.

“Father, mother how are you guys doing?” He asked as he approached them.

"We are doing great Cullen." His father said as he smiled at him. "This place is amazing."

"Will you always live here?" His mother asked him with a cold expression.

"Laura and I were going to start looking at houses away from Skyhold." He replied to her.

"Will you try for a house near us or near Laura's family?" His father asked.

"Well unfortunatley Laura's entire clan was killed. So we will most likely be looking for a place near you guys." Cullen said.

"Oh that's terrible, so she has no family?" His father asked him.

"No she has none. Just the friends she has made while in the Inquisition." Cullen said as he offered his arm to his mother and motioned toward the gardens to his father.

"That is unfortunate." His mother said. They went out to the gardens and sat on the benches. Cullen breathed in deep and sighed in contentment. He could see his mother relaxing slightly and smiled to himself. Suddenly the door to the gardens busted open and a messanger came running up to Cullen.

"Commander something is wrong with Inquisitor." He said quickly. Cullen jumped up and ran towards the main hall. His mother and father were close behind. There was a guard standing at the door to Cullen and Laura's room, when Cullen approached he slowed slightly. The guard stepped by and let them all up the stairs. Another guard was standing at the last door to the room.

"What is her condition." He asked the guard.

"I am unsure Commander, but the healer arrived moments ago." He said as he stepped aside. He made his way up the rest of the stairs and could see several people standing around the bed. Dorian was standing off to the side, tears staining his face.

"Dorian what happened?" Cullen asked frantically.

"She was just standing there, getting measured and suddenly collapsed." He said quietly. "There was a lot of blood."

"Maker's breath. Is there anything I can do?" He said as he looked towards her.

"Just go be with her, I haven't heard what the cause was." Dorian said as he sat down. Cullen approached the bed and everyone stepped aside. Laura was laying in the bed, face covered in sweat and not moving.

"What happened?" He asked the healer Lena.

"I'm pretty sure it was aftershock from the wound she recieved from the dragon, Commander. But I need to speak to you alone." She said sternly and pulled him aside. "When she fell, she hit her stomach pretty hard. I don't know the state of the fetus' at the moment. I am just letting you know, that anything could happen."

"You mean she could lose the children?" He asked as his heart sunk.

"Yes she could. But at this point in time nothing has happened. She needs to stay off her feet." Lena said to him.

"I know this is silly to ask. But what about the wedding?" He asked her.

"If she stays off her feet this entire week, she should be fine to walk down the aisle, and then sit down." Lena sighed. "Go be with her."

Cullen nodded and headed back towards the bed. He sat down next to her and held her hand. Grabbing a cloth from a wash basin nearby he placed it on her forehead.

"Cullen is everything ok?" His father asked.

"I'm not sure, she passed out and... hit her stomach pretty hard." He said as tears fell down his face. His father sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"No matter what happens, we will be here for you." He said as he squeezed his hand.

"Howard let's give them some space." His mother said as she grabbed his hand. Cullen watched as everyone left the room. He stood up and took off his armor, setting it neatly on a stand. Turning around he stared at Laura. His heart ached as he thought of the twins. He approached the bed and laid on the bed next to her. Gently he placed a hand on her stomach and watched it moved up and down with her breathing.

He awoke the next morning and refused to leave the room or let anyone in but Lena, the healer. On the third day he woke up and looked around the room. Nothing had moved, not even Laura. He sighed and decided to get up. Heading down the stairs he asked the guard at the door to find his sister and bring up some food. When he got back up to the room he could see Laura still had not moved. He went and sat by the fireplace resting his head in his hands.

He heard the door open and looked up to see Mia walking up the stairs with food. He stood up and helped her with the tray.

"Cullen, Father was asking to see you." She said to him. "I will sit here with Laura. If she wakes up I will send for you at once."

"Alright, thank you Mia." He said as he grabbed only his fur pauldrons. He didn't feel like putting on all his armor. He headed down the stairs and started looking for his father. He didn't notice his mother head past him and up to the room. He eventually found his father in the garden sitting at the chess table.

"Father." He said as he approached his father.

"Cullen, has Laura woken yet?" Howard ask eagerly.

"No nothing has changed." He said quietly.

"There is something I need to talk to you about. Your mother suggested it." Howard said as he offered the chair across from him.

"What is it father?" Cullen asked as he sat down.

"Before Mia was born your mother was pregnant. We had just gotten married and were thrilled to be starting a family. She was helping me on the farm one day when a horse was startled and kicked your mother in the stomach." Howard explained. "She lost the child and we were devestated. We eventually had Mia, you, your brother Branson, and your sister Rosalie.”

"I had no idea." Cullen said as he looked at his father with sincerity.

"Well it wasn't something we ever planned on telling you guys." Howard said. "The point is, even if you lose these children you can always have more. Now go up to your room and speak with your mother."

"Mother is up in the room?" Cullen asked as he stood up.

"Yes she wants to talk to you and Mia." Howard said as he leaned back in his chair.

Up in the room with Laura, Mia was sitting by the fireplace when she heard the door to the room open. She looked at the stairs to see her mother walking up them.

"Hello mother." Mia said as she turned back to the fireplace.

"Hello Mia, can I talk to you about something?" She said as she sat in the chair next to the bed. Mia got up and pulled a chair next to her mother.

"What is it mother?" Mia asked as she sat down.

"When your father and I were first married I became pregnant rather fast, this was before you born. We were thrilled to be starting a family. I was helping your father on the farm one day when a horse was startled and kicked me in the stomach. I lost the child and we were devastated."

"Oh mother I had no idea." Mia said as she grabbed her hand.

"Well we weren't going to tell anyone. But this business with Cullen's children has us remembering." Jessenia said. "And there is something I need to explain."

"Mother you're tearing up, what's wrong?" Mia asked as she gripped her hand tighter.

"I need to wait for Cullen." She said as she wiped her eyes. Mia grew impatient and got up and headed down the stairs. When she reached the main hall she could see Cullen coming in through the garden door.

"There you are. Come on mother needs to speak with us." Mia said as she grabbed his arm.

"I know that, I was just on my way." Cullen said as he walked with her. "Do you know when Branson and Rosalie will be here?"

"I think father said in a few days." Mia said.

"Have they found anyone?" Cullen asked.

"Branson is pining after a girl and Rosalie has not." Mia explained as they headed up the stairs. When they reached the landing to the room Cullen grabbed a chair and put it between his mothers and Mia's chairs.

"Alright mother what did you need to speak to us about." Mia said.

"I want you both to know that I do not hate Laura." Jessenia said as she grabbed Laura's hand. Cullen thought he saw Laura's eyes flicker, but as he watched her, she didn't move. "I find her absolutely amazing, with all that she has accomplished. The reason I hold a grudge against elves is because when I was sixteen I fell in love with an elf."

"You fell in love with an elf?" Both Cullen and Mia said at the same time. Jessenia smiled slightly and chuckled.

"Yes I did. He was a handsome young lad, and so strong. We ran around the forests together and he taught me about everything. I foolishly gave myself to him, and learned he didn't really love me. He had only wondered what it was like to be with a human so he led me on. Well that is what another elf had told me." Jessenia explained to them. "I never saw him again. I met your father when I was 18 and I fell in love with him instantly."

"You and father are full of surprises today." Cullen said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Mia sat back in her chair and breathed in deep.

"Well I should go find Clinton and the boys. Make sure they are still doing fine." Mia said as she stood up. She walked over to her mother and hugged her tight. She then headed down the stairs. When they heard the door shut Cullen moved his chair closer to his mothers.

"Mother why didn't you just tell me this when you showed up?" Cullen asked.

"Seeing you with her sent all my memories flooding back and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous." Jessenia said as she smiled slightly. "Cullen, I am truly happy for you both."

"Thank you." Cullen could hear Laura say. Jessenia gasped and stood up. Cullen looked over to see Laura awake and smiling.

"Laura!" He said as he stood up and walked over to her. He sat on the bed next to her and hugged her. "You gave us such a scare."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." Laura said as she tried to sit up.

"Lena said it was most likely aftershock from the wound you received from the dragon." Cullen explained as he brushed her hair to the side. "Your hair has grown out so much from when I met you."

"Has it, I haven't noticed." She said shyly.

"Oh come now, when I met you the sides of your head were shaved." He said as he laughed at her.

"Oh right. Since I realized I wouldn't be going back to my clan I didn't see a point in keeping that hairstyle." She said as she ran her fingers through her long red hair. "I do believe it is almost to my bottom now."

"Yes I do believe it is." Cullen said as he laughed with her. Jessenia cleared her throat and Cullen jumped. "Oh Mother I forgot you were here."

"I noticed." She said as she smiled. "How are you feeling Laura?"

"My head hurts, and my stomach hurts." She said as she scooted up on the bed more. "What happened when I passed out?"

"Dorian said you hit your stomach." Cullen said as he grabbed her hand. "Lena said she doesn't know the extent of the damage, and anything could happen."

"You mean I could loose the children?" She asked as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"It is possible, but at the moment everything is okay. We will wait and see what happens. For now you cannot get out of bed."

"Well if it means keeping our children then I will stay in bed." Laura said as she rubbed her stomach. "What about the wedding?"

"Lena said you if you stayed in bed all week you could walk down the aisle and then sit the rest of the night." Cullen explained.

"I can do that I'm sure." Laura said as she squeezed his hand.

"Well I will leave you guys alone." Jessenia said as she headed towards the stairs.

"Mother thank you so much." Cullen said as he stood up and approached her. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"You are very welcome Cullen. I'm excited for the wedding." She said as she pulled back and headed down the stairs. He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Laura. He leaned into her a kissed her gently.

"Are you sure you can last a few days being stuck in bed?" He asked her.

"We will see." She said as she smiled at him.


	21. Chapter 21

Dorian was headed up to Laura's quarters when Cullen came rushing past him.

"I would maybe wait a few minutes. She's in quite the mood today." Cullen said as he continued to his office.

"Well she has been stuck in bed Commander." Dorian shouted at him. He finished going up the stairs and barely had time to dodge a tea cup that was coming for his head. "What the hell Laura!"

"SHUT UP!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "You aren't trapped in this infernal bed."

"Do you at all, remember why you are trapped in that _infernal_ bed?" Dorian challenged her.

"Because Corypheus torments me, even in death!" She shouted.

"You need to calm down, you might hurt the babies." He said as he cautiously approached her, "Anymore tea cups to throw?"

"No, and Josephine is going to kill me. That cup was from... some noble." She said as she covered her face. "I know why I am stuck in here, and I guess I am fine with it."

"Well you have to stay stuck in here. You only have 5 months to go." He said as he suddenly realized that was the wrong thing to say. She glared at him and balled her fists up.

"I'm sure after a few weeks of sitting in bed I will be able get up." She said through a clenched jaw.

"Oh no doubt." He agreed as he sat on a chair near the bed. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just sit here and talk with me. Everyone is busy with the wedding, Cullen is busy with Inquisition stuff. No one can take time to visit me." She said to him.

"You know everyone would love to spend time with you." Dorian said as he took her hand in his. "I hear Varric is getting passage back Kirkwall soon. He's waiting on the wedding."

"He won't stay for the twins?" Laura asked.

"He's being asked to help clean up Kirkwall. He is taking the Champion of Kirkwall and Fenris, or as he puts it Broody." Dorian explained. "But you can talk to him about it later."

"Yea, when you head down could you send him up?" She asked him.

“I can find him when I go down. Is there anything you want to talk about?” He asked her.

“How are you and Bull doing?” She asked.

“He is currently trying to keep me from going back to Tevinter. But I feel that I can help change things for the better.” He said to her.

“I know you can change things. You are very good at it.” She said winking at him. “When will you be leaving?”

“Well after the twins are born. I’m just hoping nothing comes up until then.” He said with concern in his eyes.

“As far as we know all the rifts are closed. There hasn’t been any sign of more popping up. And if another incident comes up I am sure Cullen and the Inquisition army can take care of it. Josephine said my position is more formal now with the rifts closed.” She explained.

“Well at least you won’t be in any danger for a while.” He said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

“Hopefully it will stay that way.” She said as she squeezed his hand back.

“So what is this I hear of you and Cullen looking for a house away from Skyhold?” He asked her.

“I just worry everyone will stop tolerating the Inquisition. We have a firm hold of things, but do we really have any right?” She said to him.

“You make a very good point. But I say, keep the Inquisition going until people start asking for it to be disbanded. You can live away from Skyhold, but keep your positions and your power. It may come in very handy.” He said to her.

“Thanks Dorian.” She said as she rested against her pillows.

"Alright I am going to go get Varric." Dorian said as he stood up.

"Thanks Dorian." She said as he walked out.

"Anytime Dalish." He shouted from the bottom of the stairs. He walked down the rest of the stairs and into the main hall. Looking down to Varric's spot, he didn't see him standing there. He decided to check the tavern. As he made his way he saw Cassandra talking to Mother Giselle and walked to the tavern faster. The last thing he wanted to do was have another confrontation with Mother Giselle. When he got inside the tavern he looked around and saw Varric sitting at a table with Hawke and Fenris.

"Hey Varric, Laura wants to talk with you." Dorian said as he got to the table.

"Is it alright if we all go?" Hawke asked.

"Yes of course Hawke." Varric said to her. They all stood up and headed up to Laura's room. Dorian made his way to Bull and sat down next to him.

"What do you think Laura wants to talk to you about?" Hawke asked Varric as they left the tavern.

"Probably going to try and convince me to stay for the twins." Varric explained.

"Will you?" Fenris asked.

"Kirkwall needs to be rebuilt, I am sure she will understand." He said as they made their way up the stairs to Laura's room.

"Yes I'm sure she will." Hawke said as she followed.

"Hey Freckles, I brought Hawke and Fenris." He shouted up the stairs.

"All right come on up." She shouted from her bed. They walked the rest of the way up the stairs. Gathering some chairs they all sat near the bed.

"So Freckles, what did you need?" Varric asked her.

"I heard you were going back to Kirkwall?" She asked.

"Yes, things need to be rebuilt and I have offered to fund it all." He explained.

"That is very generous of you." Laura said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I never thought I would go back there, but we will see how it works." Varric said as he smiled.

"And Fenris and I will be there to keep him in line." Hawke said as she softly punched Varric's arm.

"I'm sure he can keep track of himself." Fenris said looking between the two.

"Of course…Fenris." Hawke said as she grabbed his hand. "So Laura, two days until your big day how are you doing?"

"I'm nervous; I'm hoping I will have enough strength in my legs to walk down the aisle." Laura said as she rubbed her legs.

"I'm sure you will do fine Freckles." Varric reassured her. He sat back in his chair and looked around her room. "Your room sure is nice without all of Vivienne's stuff everywhere."

"Yes it is." Laura said as she looked at her room. "But it won't be home for long."

"What do you mean?" Hawke asked.

"Well I wonder how long everyone will tolerate the Inquisition." She said as she leaned back against her pillows. "And Cullen and I agreed that we don't really want to live here forever."

"So are you going to find a house somewhere?" Varric asked.

"Well Cullen was thinking we could find a place near his family." Laura said.

"Yea that would be a good place." Varric agreed with her.

"And since none of my family is..." She started to say.

"Don't worry about that Freckles, the only family you will ever need is Cullen's and the friends you have made with the Inquisition." Varric said to her.

"Thanks Varric." She said as she smiled at him. Suddenly they could hear the door open at the bottom of the stairs. "Who is it?" Laura shouted.

"It's only me." She could hear Cullen say.

"Varric, Hawke, and Fenris are here." Laura said as he made his way up the stairs.

"Hello everyone. I hear you guys are headed back to Kirkwall soon." He said as he approached the bed.

"Yea Curly, you won't be bothered by us for long." Varric said as he laughed.

"Just when I was getting used to having you around. Who will Cassandra yell at now?" Cullen joked.

"I guess she will have to find someone else to pick on." Hawke said as she stood up. "We will get out of your way."

"Oh nonsense, you don't have to go anywhere. I think Mia was bringing up some lunch, I can have some recruits bring up more." Cullen offered.

"Fenris and I have some things we need to... work out before we leave." Hawke said as she grabbed Fenris' hand. He stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

"And I need to think about writing letters to the merchants guild." Varric said as he stood up as well. "Don't worry Freckles, your big day will be perfect."

"Thanks Varric." Laura said as she smiled. She watched them walk down the stairs, and Mia walking up past them.

"Hi guys, I figured you would be hungry." Mia said as she put a tray down on a table.

"Thank you Mia." Laura said as she adjusted herself in the bed. Soon Mia's sons came running up the stairs.

"Uncle Cullen, can you teach me how to hold a sword?" Jacob said as he ran over to the fireplace. Charlie was close behind and plopped down on the couch.

"Of course I can teach you. Before you know it you will be holding the sword like a proper soldier." Cullen said as he walked towards him.

"I don't know Cullen, he might hurt himself." Mia said as she took the tray of food to Laura.

"But mom I want to learn." Jacob insisted.

"I'm sure your Uncle Cullen can teach you to not hurt yourself." Laura said to everyone. She started to eat her food and watched the boys run around the room. Cullen sat at the desk and sipped on some wine.

"Are you prepared to have this all the time?" Mia asked as she sat in a chair close to Laura.

"I hope so. I have never thought about having children. It never came up in conversations with my clan. When I fell out of the fade over a year ago and had to fight demons and abominations, it was the last thing on my mind." Laura explained.

"I am sure you will make great parents." Mia said as she looked at Cullen. "Rosalie and Branson will be here tomorrow."

"I'm excited to meet them." Laura said as she pushed her empty tray away.

"They are excited to meet you too." Mia said as she grabbed the tray and headed to the stairs. "Come on boys let's go find your father."

Laura watched as they all descended the stairs and looked over at Cullen. He was staring out the window, watching the clouds float above Skyhold. He turned his gaze to her and smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her.

"Yes I am." She said as she tossed the blankets off her legs. He stood up and walked over to her.

"You can't walk around yet." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know my legs just need to breathe." She said as she rubbed her legs.

"Here let me." He said as he grabbed her feet. He kneaded into the soles of her feet and up her calves. Suddenly the door to the room opened and they could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Cullen?" He could hear his mother say.

"Yes mother?" He answered her as he continued to rub Laura's feet.

"I figured you were up here." She said as she came to the top of the stairs. "I just received a letter from Branson. They will be here tonight."

"Oh that's a lot sooner than we thought." He said as he turned to face her. "I am going to make sure that their rooms are ready for them."

"I will be here." Laura said flatly as he headed down the stairs. Jessenia sat on the couch by the stairs and smiled politely.

"Mrs. Rutherford I had a question." Laura said to her.

"Please dear call me Jessenia. What did you want to know?" She asked her.

"I was wondering what the Elf’s name was that you were in love with, if you don't mind me asking." Laura asked as she pulled the blankets back over her legs.

"I haven't thought about him in years. His name was Lenothal, broke my heart when Aranduriel told me that he used me. She was a friend from his clan." Jessenia explained.

"Well I'm going to tell you something. And I hope it puts your mind at ease." Laura started. "My father was Lenothal, my mother was Cristiel I doubt you knew her. My father told me the day before I left a story about when he was younger."

"I had no idea." Jessenia said. "Continue."

"He told me of how he had fallen in love with a human. He was so in love with her that he was prepared to propose to her. His Keeper learned of his plans and refused to let him marry a human. She sent a clan member, Aranduriel, to tell the human that he didn't really love her. Another clan member, Thalion, told my father that the human didn't really love him. In fact Thalion told my father that you slept with Thalion as well, which he refused to believe." Laura told her.

"I would never have!" Jessenia said a little loud.

"It broke my father and he went into a state of depression. The clan moved to the Free Marches, where he met my mother." Laura explained. "I asked him why he was telling me this story. He said he learned the clan had conspired against him after he met my mother. He then told me that when I meet someone I am attracted to I shouldn't let anyone stop me. He never forgave his clan. And now you are wondering why I am telling you, I just wanted you to know that my father never stopped loving you." Laura told her. "When he told me that story I could see in his face that he still loved you."

"Oh dear, I had no idea." Jessenia said as her eyes filled with tears. "All these years, I hated him, and he still loved me."

"I know this will give you mixed feelings but truly I am glad that you met Howard. You wouldn't have had Cullen and my parents wouldn't have had me. I know it sounds selfish to be glad that you couldn't be with someone you loved." Laura said to her.

"No my dear it makes perfect sense, you are happy. I am very happy with Howard and I have been since I met him. I am glad to know that Lenothal was happy. Will he be coming for the wedding?" She asked.

"No he was killed with all of my clan." Laura said as she sat up.

"Oh no, I just realized that Cullen did tell me that your clan was murdered. I just put the two together." Jessenia said as she stood up. "He was happy though wasn't he?"

"Yes he was, but the love he had for you never disappeared." Laura said.

"Thank you for telling me Laura." She said as she approached the bed. She reached for Laura's hands and held them in hers. "I'm sure that he and I would have been happy together, but I wouldn't trade my life, ever."

"I am glad to have told you. When I heard you telling Cullen and Mia about your past, I knew you were the person my father spoke of." Laura explained as she gripped Jessenia's hands.

"Well I need to get ready for Branson and Rosalie's arrival. Would it be fine if we had dinner up here?" Jessenia asked as she headed down the stairs.

"Yes of course! That would be wonderful." Laura said. Looking out the window she thought of her clan. Had any of them been properly buried? There was so much going on during their deaths she never thought about it. Looking around the room she couldn't see a way to get a hold of a recruit. Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed she slowly stood up.

She began walking slowly around the bed to the desk when her vision blurred and a hum began in her ears. Taking another step her vision darkened further. She felt slickness between her legs and looked down to see blood dripping on the floor. She started turning around when her legs gave out and she fell backward knocking herself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit, but I have a few chapters done! Expect more soon!  
> I have recently opened up a Patreon for my writing and my streaming! Only support if you feel like it.  
> https://www.patreon.com/lauralanathalasa


	22. Chapter 22

Screams ripped through Skyhold. Everyone shivered when they echoed through the halls. Several nurses were seen running through the courtyard.

Most of the companions stood in the main hall, pacing back and force in front of the fireplace. Every scream made them all pause. Sera stood by the door and looked ready to bolt. Dorian grew paler with each shriek.

Varric tried to work on his letters, but he couldn't focus. He glanced over at Hawke who gripped Fenris's arm tighter. Vivienne was up in the room helping the nurses. Leliana tried to hide her emotions, but they slowly leaked out. Josephine was a complete mess.

They had hastily sent all the guests home five months ago and she was still apologizing to them. She had several assistants helping her pen all the letters. Cassandra and Bull were quietly discussing random thoughts to keep themselves busy.

Suddenly the door at the end of the hall opened and several nurses came rushing out with bloody sheets. Everyone sighed and tried to look away. Dorian stood and began to tremble; before anyone could stop him he ran for the door and disappeared behind it.

Nothing had been the same in Skyhold. Everything had become very quiet. The constant hum of soldiers training in the court yard; the chatter from nobles filling up the main hall; the cheery sounds coming from the tavern, none of it was happening. The gates were locked to anyone that wasn't of the utmost importance.

Slow footsteps made their way up the staircase to main hall from the courtyard. Everyone turned to see Cullen's family walking up. Mia had sent her sons home with her husband. Rosalie and Branson refused to go home when they learned of the situation. Jessenia and Howard held each other close.

"Any news?" Mia asked quietly. Just then another scream tore through the hall and they all shivered.

"Nothing yet." Cassandra answered.

"I should be up there." Mia said.

"She turned Dorian away... again.” Bull said as he looked at the door, Dorian came walking through, "I don't think she wants any of us up there."

"She needs to grieve in her own way." Leliana said from the corner she was sitting in.

"None of us know what she is going through." Bull said as Dorian came to stop right in front of him. He started to collapse and Bull caught him.

"Where the fuck is Chuckles when you need him." Varric said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"No one has seen or heard anything of him since we defeated Corypheus" Leliana said.

“Why would we want that elf anyways?” Sera asked as she scrunched her face up in disgust. “No one wants _that_ elf ‘round here.”

“He could help Freckles with his healing skills.” Varric said a little too loud.

The door at the end of the hall opened again and Cullen came out. Everyone stood and looked at him. He was wearing a simple shirt and pants; there were a few blood stains on the shirt. He had something in his arms. Walking slowly to them he looked up and smiled.

"It’s a girl." He announced as he got closer to them. "We decided to name her Alhana Star Rutherford."

Everyone walked forward to get a glimpse of the baby. She had soft golden almond shaped eyes and her ears came to a gentle point.

"We also decided to name the little boy we lost 5 months ago." He said quietly. "James Stanton Rutherford."

A tear rolled down his cheek, and he wiped it away. Mia stepped forward and gathered up Alhana into her arms. His father approached him and gave him a hug, as did his mother. Cassandra pulled Cullen aside when he was finished with his parents.

"How is she?" Cassandra asked him.

"She didn't even glance at Alhana." He said as his face turned more serious. “She still keeps the blanket they had him wrapped in.”

"We did everything we could back then Cullen, I am sorry." Vivienne said as she passed him.

"I know that Vivienne, thank you." He said to her.

"She needs some time. How about we arrange a proper burial?" Cassandra suggested.

"Yes that would be nice." He said as he looked over at everyone. "So have you given them an answer? They asked months ago."

"I decided that I will accept." Cassandra said as gripped her sword.

"It will be different around here without you." He said as he grabbed her forearm. "But I couldn't think of anyone better to be the Divine."

"Thank you Cullen." Cassandra said as she grabbed his hand. He walked slowly over to everyone and gathered up Alhana. He handed her to his mother and sat in a chair. Dorian glanced at her and smiled, and then his smile faded as he looked at the door. Nurses were bringing out ruined sheets and other nurses were taking up new ones. He decided now was the time to talk with her.

He made his way up the stairs, past the nurses, past mages worn out from healing. He came up the final stairs and could see Laura holding something. He walked up to her and saw the little blue blanket she had. She slowly looked up at him and couldn't smile. He sat behind her and helped her lay down; he tucked in behind her.

After several hours Alhana began to fuss. Mia mentioned she must be hungry and offered to mix her up a bottle. Cullen looked around the room and couldn't see Dorian. He looked over at Bull who motioned to the door to their room. Excusing himself he made his up the stairs.

When he reached the top of the stairs he could see Laura and Dorian laying on the bed, sleeping. She still had a tight grip on the blanket. His heart started to ache as he walked up to them. He gently pulled the blanket from her grasp and held it to his nose. It still smelled of a new baby, and blood. He didn't know the color of the baby’s eyes; they were shut when she had him, stillborn, a few months back. He was pretty sure they would match Laura's. Tears began streaming down his face as he started shaking. A sob escaped his lips and he noticed Laura move.

She began throwing the sheets around and frantically searching the bed. When she looked up at Cullen she glared.

"You give that back right now!" She shouted at him. Dorian rustled next to her.

"Laura?" Cullen started.

"Give it back dammit. He's was my son, I lost him." Laura shouted. Suddenly he could feel her magic swarming around him.

"Laura!" Dorian exclaimed at feeling of her magic. He jumped up and started a defensive spell. Cullen walked up to him and handed him the blanket. Dorian could see the anger and the hurt in his face.

"I lost him too Laura." He said as he walked past them and down the stairs.

"Laura, you need to realize that you aren't the only one affected here. We all are." Dorian said as he handed the blanket back to her. He watched her lay back down and decided he didn’t want to be there anymore. Heading down the stairs he went to find Cullen.

“Cullen?” Dorian shouted into his office before entering. It was empty. He sighed and decided to check the tavern. It too was empty. No one had been allowed in Skyhold for a while. He hoped that would change, they can’t leave the doors locked forever. When he finally spotted him, he was on a horse leaving Skyhold.

“Cullen, wait!” Dorian shouted at him, but he didn’t stop. He ran up the stairs to the main hall and found Mia. Pulling her aside he made sure no one could hear him.

“What’s up Dorian?” Mia asked.

 

“It’s Cullen and Laura.” He said.

 

“Has something happened?” She asked with concern in her voice.

 

“He came up to the room to check on her. I assume he took the blanket from her to hold it, at least once. She completely lost it and told him to hand it over. He looked so distraught.” Dorian explained.

 

“They are both grieving and it’s going to be hard. Where is he I will talk to him?” Mia said.

 

“That’s it Mia, he rode away on a horse a few moments ago. I have no idea where he went.” Dorian said.

 

“Dammit!” She shouted. “Why would he do that?”

 

“He will be back.” Cassandra said behind them. They both jumped and watched Cassandra as she walked away.

 

“I guess there is nothing we can do. We will just hope he comes back.” Mia said.

 

“And hope that Laura snaps out of it long enough to pay attention to Alhana.” Dorian said as he walked away.

 

Rosalie broke away from the group and started to wander around Skyhold. She came across the stables and stopped to admire one of the horses. She looked around and pulled an apple out of a pocket in her dress and gave the apple to the horse.

 

“Better hope Dennett doesn’t catch you giving his horses some apples.” A low voice came from behind her. She jumped and screamed a little bit. Turning around she could see Blackwall working on a cradle.

 

“I didn’t see you there.” She said to him, “Its only one apple, I doubt he will mind.”

 

He looked up at her and smiled. She had soft golden hair, the same as her family. Her eyes were a deeper golden color than Cullen’s. He looked her up and down, she had a small petite frame. But as he looked at her more he wanted to know what she looked like undressed and wanting beneath him, then he remembered she was the Commanders sister.

“Don’t worry, most people ignore me.” He said to her.

“I don’t know how anyone could ignore you.” She said a little quieter. “You are far too handsome.”

“You flatter me Milady.” He said to her as he started working on his project again.

“I only speak the truth.” She said as she stepped a little closer. “What are you working on?”

“Well I was working on two cradles for the twins, but as things unfortunately turned out, I am re-working just the one.” He said as he slowly sanded the wood down.

“That is very generous of you.” She said to him as she stopped right next to him.

“It is the least I can do for Laura. She has helped me through a lot.” Blackwall said. Rosalie reached for a tool and he stopped her. “Careful that is sharp.” He said as he grabbed the tool and set it out of her reach.

“Well, have a good night Blackwall.” She said as she left the barn, “I hope to see more of you.”

“And I hope to see more of you Milady.” He said after she left.

 

After searching she finally found him. She would have to pay Branson the gold for being right about where he would be. The docks; where he was last with his brother. He didn't appear notice her approach, so she quietly thought about what she would say.

"I don't want to talk right now Hawke." He said.

"Cullen you need to go back. It's been days." She said to him.

"Has it really been a few days?" He said as he looked up at her. His eyes were blood shot, the stubble on his face was turning more into a beard.

"Yes Cullen it has been." She walked up closer to him.

"I just need some more time." He said, stepping away from her.

"You have been through a lot. Trapped at the Circle of Ferelden, dealing with the siege of Kirkwall and of course the aftermath. I know you can get through this Cullen. But you need to go back. Being out here solves nothing." She said to him firmly.

"This is different Hawke." He shouted. "She looked at me like I had murdered him with my own hands." He turned towards her and she could see tears streaming down his face. "I could feel her magic surround me, it was very hostile."

"Cullen, she hasn't experienced anything like this." She said as she took a deep breath. "I know exactly what you two are going through."

"And how could you possibly know this pain?" He asked her.

"I've never told anyone, not even Varric. Fenris and I had a child once but it was stillborn." She told him.

"Hawke I had no idea." He said as he faced her. "How did you two get past this?"

"With each other. Fenris did disappear but only for a few days. I of course found him in his empty house, sitting by the fireplace. We decided that we couldn't work through this pain alone." She explained.

"I do need to go back don't I?" He said to her.

"Yes you do. Come on." She said as she grabbed his arm. He led her back to his camp and she started helping him gather up all his stuff. Mounting their horses they headed back to Skyhold.

Upon returning to Skyhold he started for the stables but Hawke stopped him and took his horse. He passed Fenris and nodded at him. Fenris gave him a smile and went to find Hawke. As he headed up the stair case to the main hall he could hear his mother singing a lullaby. A small smile spread across his face and he continued up the stairs.

Jessenia and Mia were sitting in front of the fireplace, Jessenia was rocking Alhana and singing too her. Varric was at the table pretending to write letters.

"Can I hold her?" He said as he approached them. They both were startled and jumped up.

"Oh Cullen it is good to see you." Mia said as she approached him. "Oh goodness you need a shave."

He chuckled and gave her a hug. Jessenia walked up and handed Alhana to him. Walking out to the gardens he looked for Dorian.

"Hey Dorian is she doing ok?" He asked Dorian when he found him.

"No she isn't. She hasn't moved at all and she won't let go of the blanket." He said to him.

"Let me dote upon Alhana for a bit and then I will go up and talk with her." Cullen said as he walked to a bench in the garden. He looked at Alhana and smiled. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and she began cooing at him. Suddenly she started fussing so he stood up and gently rocked her. Dorian headed up to Laura. When he got to the top of the stairs he could see she was sitting up in her bed. She had the blanket lying in front of her.

"I heard Cassandra say she is going to arrange a burial for him." He said as he approached her.

 

"When will that be?" She asked not looking up.

"How about we do it tomorrow?" Cassandra said from the stairs. "I just came up to tell you that I have decided to become Divine."

"That's wonderful Cassandra. I will miss your influence around here." Laura said to her with no emotion in her voice or on face.

"I will be far away, but I am sure my influence will still reach." She said as she smiled. Walking up to her Cassandra reached for the blanket. "Let me use the blanket to properly bury him Laura."

Laura hesitated for a moment and picked it up. Cassandra reached further and Laura reluctantly handed it over. She pressed a quick kiss into the fabric and started to shake.

"Please take good care of him." She said to Cassandra.

"You know we will." Cassandra said as she walked away. Dorian sat down next to her and held her.

"It will be ok Laura." He said quietly.

"No Dorian. It will never be ok.” She said as she pulled away from him. “Is Cullen back yet?"

"Yes he is would you like to see him, and maybe Alhana." He suggested. She shook her head yes and he looked at her, concern spreading across his face. Nodding at her he helped her up. Walking towards her dresser he grabbed a clean dress and helped her get dressed. He noticed the wedding dress Vivienne had made for her. Reaching for a heavier coat he wrapped it around her and helped her down the stairs.

Cullen was still in the gardens gently rocking Alhana. He watched Cassandra walk past with a mess of blankets in her arms. He steeled himself and turned his attention back to Alhana.

"Can I see her?" He could hear Laura say from behind him. He stopped moving and Alhana started fussing. Laura walked around him and took her from his arms. She started soothing the babies whines and had her settled down. He looked up at her and smiled. She looked so natural holding Alhana.

"How are you?" He asked as he placed a hand on her back.

"At the moment I am ok. But I know it won't last." She said to him.

"We can work through this." He said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes Cullen, we can." She said to him as she looked up at him and smiled. She reached up and stroked his beard as he stood next to her. He looked down at Alhana cradled in her arms.

"I need to shave." He said, smiling at her.

"No I like it." She said smiling back. "From what I understand, we still have a wedding to do."

"At this point I want only the people that are here." He said as he looked at the chapel.

"That sounds perfect." Laura said as she smiled at him. He walked into the main hall and stopped in front of Varric.

"Varric we have decided to have the wedding." He said to him.

"When will that be?" Varric asked, not looking up from his letters.

"Right now." Cullen said as he walked away. Varric looked up and tried to stop Cullen but he was already gone.

"Hawke!" He shouted into Solas's old rotunda.

"What?" She shouted back.

"Get ready, the wedding is on." He shouted to her.

"When is it?" She asked.

"Right now." He shouted back. He could hear Hawke running around and Fenris complaining to her for waking him up.

Cullen continued to run around Skyhold gathering up as many people as he could find. Before he could get to everyone Vivienne and Josephine cornered him.

"If you guys insist on doing this today can we at least get Laura ready properly?" Vivienne asked him.

"I… of course Vivienne." Cullen said to her.

"Good, we were going to do it, even if you said no." Vivienne said as she started to walk away.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Vivienne." He said to her, she turned and smiled.

"I wanted to let you know I asked the cooks to prepare the feast we had planned for the wedding. It was supposed to be a celebration for Alhana, but... I figured we could just say it was planned for the wedding." Josephine said to him.

"Thanks Josephine. It means a lot that you set it up for Alhana." He said as he grabbed her hand. She squeezed his hand back and headed for the kitchens. Cullen continued to find people, grabbing anyone he could. Suddenly Bull was in front of him.

"I know you won't have a whole night to have a bachelor party, so we figured we would take you to the tavern now and have a couple drinks with you." He said as he put his hand on Cullen's back and forced him.

"But I can't possibly..." He tried to say as he stumbled forward. When they got inside the tavern he could see his Father, his brother, Blackwall, the Chargers, and of course the recruits that had stayed to help. "Alright well I can only have one drink."

"Of course you can." His father said as he patted him on the back.

Dorian came to Laura in the garden with Jessenia, Mia, Rosalie, and Vivienne. Jessenia grabbed Alhana from her and Dorian took her arm and they all led her upstairs.

"Now darling, I figured you guys would try and sneak this on me so I made a dress in case you weren't pregnant anymore." Vivienne said as she pulled a dress out of the closet. It was made of the same material and colors as the original dress they had made.

"Thanks Vivienne." Laura said as she started to take off the dress she had on. Jessenia and Rosalie sat by the fireplace rocking Alhana. Josephine came up the stairs and had something in her hands.

"What's that Josie?" Mia asked as she approached her.

"It's a little something I made for Laura." She said as she handed it to Mia. It was a simple but beautiful flower crown.

"Thank you Josephine." Laura said as she was being helped into her dress. Vivienne walked over to a chest and opened it. Sifting through it she found what she was looking for.

"Here we go darling." She said as she turned back to Laura and held up some nice shoes. "Slip into these and tell me what you think?"

Laura pulled her dress up and stepped into the shoes when Vivienne set them down. Mia set the flower crown down on a table and Dorian started to braid Laura's hair. When everyone was done she stepped in front of the mirror and everyone turned to look at her.

"You look absolutely beautiful Laura." Jessenia said from the couch. Vivienne went back to the chest and pulled out a smaller dress.

"I made one for Alhana too." She said as she stuffed things back into the chest. "I will get someone to take this chest out soon alright."

"Thank you Vivienne." Laura said as she took the dress and walked over to Jessenia. Pulling off the little dress Alhana had on; they slipped the other dress over her.

"I know she is only a few days old, but she should look good for her parents wedding." Vivienne said as she watched them dress her.

"No matter what she wears, it is special that she can be here." Mia said as she stroked Alhana's head. A smile spread across her tiny face at the touch. "Come on I bet everyone is waiting."

"We can make sure everyone is waiting and then Laura can come down." Josephine said as she headed down the stairs.

"I will stay with her." Dorian said as he sat next to Laura. “I have something for you.”

 

"Cullen." He heard Cassandra calling to him from the door of the tavern. He approached her and stood next to her. "I've finished with preparing James. I am officially recognized as Divine, even though I haven't gone through the ceremony. I could marry you two."

"That would be...Cassandra that would mean the world to us." Cullen said as he surprised Cassandra by hugging her.

After everyone had vacated the tavern and gathered in the gardens, Cullen stood where he and Laura had played chess many times. When everyone finally settled down they all turned to the door towards the main hall.

After a few minutes Laura appeared at the door. She had a simple bouquet in hand and the second dress Vivienne had made for her. Before she had come down the stairs Dorian had surprised her with a necklace that had the coin Cullen had given her on it.

She stepped out from the door and Dorian offered her his arm. He led her down the aisle and stopped in front of Cullen and Cassandra. Handing Cullen her hand, he stepped back next to Bull.

"We have gathered everyone here today to witness the marriage of Cullen Stanton Rutherford and Lauralana Star Lavellan." Cassandra said. She looked expectantly at Laura.

"Sylaise enaste var aravel. Lama, ara las mir lath. Bellanaris." She said as she smiled at him.

"I swear unto the maker and the Holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days." He said as he smiled back. They kissed each other and everyone began to applause and wipe tears from their faces.

"This is hopefully the first step to things getting back to normal." Leliana said quietly to Josephine as she made her way back up to her tower.

"Things will never be normal around here." Cassandra appeared next to the door and said as Leliana passed her. "Will you still help the divine?"

"You know I will." Leliana said as she passed through the door. Cassandra turned her attention back to everyone huddled in the garden.

"I know this is a last minute decision but we did have everything already here for the wedding months ago. The celebration feast can still be held; in fact I already asked them to start working on it. The feast will be ready soon!" Josephine announced.

Everyone cheered and made their way to the main hall. Mia handed Alhana to Laura and caught up to her mother. Rosalie walked up to Laura.

"Laura I just wanted to welcome you to our family." Rosalie said to her.

"Thank you Rosalie, that means a lot." Laura said as she wrapped an arm around her and hugged her. Branson walked up and talk to Cullen.

"Cullen you are one lucky man. I know things aren't good right now, but they will get better. You are strong and she strong." He said to Cullen, "By the way, I see you kept that silly coin I gave you a long time ago."

"It's meaning became more than luck. And when Laura and I visited that dock one day, I wanted her to know what she meant to me." Cullen said to him.

"She is really beautiful." Branson said.

"Yes she is. Don't worry Branson, you will find someone." Cullen said as he smacked his back, a little too rough.

"I thought I had found someone. But I was wrong." He said frowning slightly. "Do you think you could introduce me to Josephine?"

Cullen was slightly taken aback by this. He stopped walking and contemplated for a bit.

"Sure, but I can promise no more." Cullen said as he followed everyone to the main hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. If you notice any typos let me know!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frost Back Basin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally into the downloadable content!

"Come on you can do it!" Cullen said encouragingly. Laura was standing on one side of the room and him on the other.

"Come on sweetheart, walk to daddy." Laura said to their daughter Alhana. She giggled as Cullen knelt down and beckoned for her. Dorian was sitting behind Cullen making faces at Alhana. She took a step, started tilting to the right, and took another step, tilted toward the left. Taking a final step she fell back on her behind making her strawberry blonde curls bounce.

"So close!" Cullen exclaimed as he walked up to her and picked her up. She giggled and tugged on his hair making him scrunch his face up. "Honey, don’t pull on daddy's hair."

"Come here sugar." Dorian said from behind Cullen. He reached for her, grabbed her and set her on his hip. Walking towards her toys he sat her down, and sat next to her and started to play with her.

"I can't believe he is leaving already. He has been such a big help." Laura said as she sat in a chair.

“I know but he is needed back home. Everyone was needed elsewhere.” Cullen said as he pulled a chair up next to her.

 “I still can’t believe she is a year old.” Dorian said from the ground.

 “She has grown quite a bit hasn’t she?” Laura said to him. They could hear the door to the room open at the bottom of the stairs. Soon a messenger came to the top of the stairs.

“Leliana needs to see you Inquisitor, and you too Commander.” He said as he saluted.

“Of course, Dorian can you watch Alhana for a bit?” Laura said as she headed across the room. Cullen followed behind her, waving to Alhana.

“You know I can.” Dorian said to her as she headed down the stairs.

“Thank you Dorian.” Cullen said from the bottom of the stairs. When they got into the war room Leliana and Josephine were around the table.

“What’s going on?” Cullen asked as he rounded the table.

“We received a letter from a Professor Bram Kenric of the University of Orlais.” Josephine said as she handed the letter to Cullen.

“He thinks there could be secrets in a remote area called the Frost Back Basin. He needs help determining where and what all this stuff is.” Leliana said.

“Alright I can get Bull, Dorian and Blackwall to go with me, since they are the only ones left.” Laura said without hesitating.

“Now wait can’t we send someone else?” Cullen protested.

“Absolutely not, the last time everyone saw me, was the worst day of my life. They need to know that I am fine and healthy.” Laura said to him.

“You’re right.” He said as he looked at the map.

“I know that.” She said as she turned to leave the room. “Wait why I am I needed?” She stopped and turned around.

“The local Avvar are hostile. Scout Harding is hoping you can talk to them and figure something out. The wildlife is no better.” Leliana explained.

“Well let’s get going then.” Laura said as she left the room. “Cullen could you tell Dorian he is coming with me.”

“Yes of course.” Cullen said as he headed towards their room. She continued to the tavern, looking over at Cassandra’s usual spot. It has been empty since she became the Divine. When she entered the tavern she waved at Krem as she passed him and came up to Bull.

“Hey Bull.” She said as she stopped in front of him.

“Yea boss?” He said as he set down his mug of ale.

“We are going to a new place called the Frost Back Basin. We leave in ten minutes.” She told him.

“Alright boss, see ya at the stables.” He said as he started to stand. She headed out of the tavern and went to the stables. When she got inside the barn she couldn’t see Blackwall. She started to call out for him when she heard a giggle coming from the loft above her. Narrowing her eyes she headed for the stairs.

“Blackwall you are needed.” She shouted up the stairs. She could hear someone cursing and stuff being knocked over. “You had better hope Cullen doesn’t see you come out of there Rosalie.” Laura went out to the stables and started to get her hart ready. She watched Rosalie come down the stairs and quietly make her way back to the main hall. Blackwall came out and started to get his horse ready.

“Where are we going now Inquisitor?” He asked her.

“You will be headed to the graves if you continue doing that.” She said to him.

“It’s just a bit of fun, can’t blame a man for having fun.” He said to her.

“No I can’t blame you for having fun. But I can be mad in your choice of partner.” She said as she led her hart towards the main gate. “Just don’t hurt her. Cullen would never forgive you.”

Blackwall stood still a moment and didn’t say anything. He just shook his head confirming he wouldn’t hurt her and followed Laura. She looked up the stairs to see Dorian and Cullen coming down them. Cullen gave a small wave to Rosalie as she passed him, giving her a slight confused look. Alhana was wrapped up in a blanket and tugging on Cullen’s beard. She smiled and waited for them to come down. Bull passed them and went to the stables.

“I am going to miss you da’len, you too ma vhenan.” She as she approached Cullen and Alhana. Dorian walked passed them and followed Bull to the stables.

“We will be here when you get back. Maybe I will have her walking on her own.” He said as he pulled Laura into a hug.

“That would be something to see.” Laura said as she kissed his cheek. She placed a quick kiss on Alhana’s forehead and pulled away from them. “I will see you guys as soon as I can. Otherwise expect letters.”

“Be safe, please.” Cullen said as he readjusted Alhana on his hip.

“You know I will be.” She said as she mounted her hart and waited for Dorian and Bull. When they were all situated they rode out of Skyhold and were gone from sight. Cullen gripped Alhana a little tighter and headed back inside.

 

After a week of riding they were finally approaching the basecamp Scout Harding had set up. When they were in the camp they dismounted their horses and walked to find her.

“Good to see you again, Inquisitor.” Laura could hear Harding say from behind her. “Allow me to introduce Professor Bram Kenric. He’s the reason we are out here.”

“A pleasure to meet you, your worship.” A man said as he approached Laura. She gave him a slight smile.

“Professor Kenric teaches at the University of Orlais.” Harding explained.

“I came on an exchange program from Starkhaven. While in Val Royeaux, I found something incredible!” He said excitedly. Looking down at Harding and back at the Inquisitor a huge smile spread across his face. “After 800 years, we may be able to determine the final resting place of the last Inquisitor.”

“The texts that I have read say that Inquisitor Ameridan was a dragon hunter who vanished on his last expedition.” Laura said to Kenric.

“Yes, precisely! I see you have read Letrec’s _Precursors to the Chantry_.” Kenric said with an impressed look on his face. “Inquisitor Ameridan stepped down shortly before the Nevarran Accord brought the Seekers of Truth into the chantry.” He explained. “He hunted demons, dragons, and dangerous apostates in a time before templars even existed.”

“I’m all for history if it means tracking down the equipment of a famous demon hunter,” Harding said to Laura, who smiled at her.

“Lace, you had me at _equipment._ ” Laura said to her.

“Thought you might like that.” Harding said as she winked at her.

“Your scouts have gathered artifacts from the area. They may help us discover what Inquisitor Ameridan was doing out here.” Kenric said to them both.

“I have news as well,” Harding said stepping forward, “We have encountered hostile Avvar to the north. They call themselves the Jaws of Hakkon.” She stepped back slightly and shifted her weight, “There is also an Avvar hold to the east. Unlike the Jaws of Hakkon, they’ve been friendly so far.”

“The Jaws of Hakkon?” Laura questioned.

“They are hostile Avvar that attack any Inquisition agents or researchers who get too close.” Harding explained. “We’ve sent soldiers for defense, but the Hakkonites are cunning, and merciless, and know the basin better than we do. I’m afraid our men won’t be able to hold out long.”

“Well while I am here I thought we could catch up Lace.” Laura said to Harding. She watched Kenric walk back to his tent and focused on Harding.

“Of course Inquisitor.” Lace said to her.

“What do you think about the Avvar?” Laura asked her.

“Well when I was a little girl, a lady in my village used to tell me tales of the Avvar.” Lace said as she looked around the camp. “Being up close to their lives… it’s nothing like what I was told. They are very tall aren’t they?” She chuckled and rubbed her hands together. “I was considering a proposal for Commander Cullen. Avvar allies with Dwarven archers astride their shoulders.”

“I like the way she thinks.” Bull spoke up behind Laura. “We should keep her around, for mayhem.”

“Yes! Mayhem!” Lace shouted. Laura jumped at the outburst and sighed slightly.

“Well let’s go and talk with Kenric.” Laura said as she started to head for his make-shift cabin. “Nice seeing you again Lace.”

“You too Inquisitor.” Lace said as she stepped aside. Making their way up to his cabin, she stepped inside and he turned to see her. Jumping slightly from her appearing he yelped a bit.

“Lady Har… I mean, Scout Harding has an impressive team. Her people brought back a number of artifacts.” Professor Kenric said.

“We’ve had bad luck with artifacts before. I hope none of them explode.” Laura said to him.

“What? No, no, I don’t mean magical artifacts! I meant belt buckles and old nails and the like.” He explained, “Barring enchantment, cloth and leather will have long since rotted away. Only metal and stone remain recognizable.”

“Okay?” Laura said as he continued his explanations.

“Complicating this are recent pieces the Avvar left behind, and of course ancient pieces that date back to Tevinter.” He said as Laura’s eyes began to slightly glaze over. “Fortunately,” He said rather loud, catching Laura’s attention, “Thanks to some period-specific buckling, I’ve been able to track our last Inquisitor.”

“Wait, you said there were pieces dating back to Tevinter?” Laura asked, Dorian sighing behind her.

“Yes. Well while it is unusual to see Tevinter ruins so far south, it seems like they had an outpost here. But it is most likely a ritual site; don’t see what military advantage it would have.” He explained.

“And you were able to distinguish it?” Laura asked him.

“Well it has muddled up the research slightly, but I’ve accounted for it.” He said as he placed his hands behind his back and rocked slightly.

“Honestly you lost me at _buckling_.” Laura said to him.

“Well you would think that a buckle is a buckle.” He explained as he walked towards his desk. “But ever since people started belting on weapons, they’ve been adding bits.” He moved things around on his desk and found what he was looking for. “This piece here has a dragon engraving,” He said as he held it out for Laura to see, “With the alloys of the metals they used, it’s clearly Tevinter.”

“You can tell that just by the metal?” Laura asked.

“Well yes of course Inquisitor.” He said to her. He held up another piece for her to see, “While this one uses a clasp that wasn’t invented until the dawn of the Orlesian Empire. When it comes to historical research, you might say we have to _buckle down_ a bit.” He said as he started to laugh, which turned to coughing at the confused looks on everyone’s faces.

“What do you have on the last Inquisitor Professor?” Laura asked him, trying to break the tension.

“Everything we have found so far points to a shore not far to the south” He explained. “There was some sort of battle at the shore line. They were in a hurry.”

“Ok where should we start?” Laura asked.

“The scouts reported a small island near an Avvar fishing camp, but the Avvar won’t say much about it.” Professor Kenric explained.

“Wait, what makes you think the last Inquisitor was fighting?” Laura asked him.

“There is a clasp here,” He said as he dug around on his desk. When he finally found it he held it up, “And it’s clearly torn. That only happens from a heavy shearing blow, like from a large claw or an axe.” He shuffled things around on his desk some more and held up a dagger, “Then there is this dagger, made of silverite, with a stylized dragon pommel and an inscription reading _Kordillus_.” He set the dagger down, “It had to be a gift from the first Emperor of Orlais, Kordillus Drakon. No one would _lose_ such a thing.”

“Well we should head for that island, what can you tell me about the Avvar fishing camp?” She asked as she shifted her weight, her right leg was starting to go numb from standing still for so long.

“Not much except that it is the friendly Avvar, not those _Jaws of Hakkon_ barbarians. Most of the scouts said the Avvar won’t say much about the island, probably superstition.” He said.

“I’ll find a way to that island and see if there is anything useful there.” Laura said as she started to head for the door.

“Excellent! I will continue to study what has been found. With luck we may both find answers.” He said as he smiled. The smile dropped as he remembered something, “Oh, one of my research assistants, Colette, was investigation an old structure to the north. I’m not certain it’s related to the investigation, but it couldn’t hurt to check in with her.”

“Alright will do, see you later.” She said as she and her group left the cabin. The left the camp and headed in the direction the scouts said the Avvar fishing camp was.

“How about we go and find Colette before we get to the fishing camp?” Dorian suggested.

“Yea we can do that first if you like?” Laura said stopping in her tracks. “Which way was that again?”

“Should be up over that way boss,” Bull said as he pointed to his right. They began to go in the direction Bull had pointed out and came across a river. Instead of finding a way down the hillside they decided to just go down the river. It wasn’t over-flowing so they could easily walk on the rocks that had fallen to create a waterfall. When they reached the bottom of the basin Bull looked around.

“Great place to get ambushed.” He said as he kept an eye out for anything, “Watch your back.”

They could suddenly hear fighting. Picking up the pace they began to run towards the ruckus and found a woman fighting off beasts. Laura and Dorian instantly started casting spells at the beasts while Bull and Blackwall ran in to strike them down. When the last beast finally fell they all took a deep breath.

“Whew, still standing….” The woman said as she stepped back from the group. Laura approached her and she looked up. “Inquisitor, I’m still finding it hard to breath. But I am not strewn across the floor so, thank you. I’m Colette, Professor Kenric’s research assistant.” She stopped talking to take another deep breath, “I was hoping to conduct a survey on the Tevinter ruins past the hill up there,” She said as she pointed to her left. “I guess I didn’t take the best route.”

“You’re Kenric’s research assistant? Does that make you a student of the University of Orlais?” Laura asked her.

“Yes it does, why?” Colette asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Orlesian institutions aren’t always accepting of elves.” Laura said to her.

“We can’t all run Inquisitions ma’am. I can imagine you have caught whispers behind your back as well? The University accepts those worthy of admission, though elven students are few.” Colette explained.

“How do you find it there?” Laura asked.

“I will admit it’s not easy, but this is what I want to do. I enjoy working with Professor Kenric. Elven research student, where publication is concerned, their work is often viewed as _not_ substantial enough for _formal_ credit.” Colette said as she took another deep breath, “But Kenric cares about people that want to learn. If our research finds an audience, I know my name will be included.”

“What were you hoping to find at the ruin?” Laura asked her.

“The Tevinters’ time here was brief, but their architecture endured, offering shelter, forming landmarks. Ancient Avvar would have come across them, which certainly predate Inquisitor Ameridan.” She shifted her weight and rested her hands on her hips, “Evaluation of the ruins could offer insight into the region’s history, well, once I get set up that is.”

“You’re still going? Are you sure you don’t want to get examined by a healer?” Laura asked as she eyed her up and down.

“I’ve read everything we have on Inquisitor Ameridan, and studied up on new excavation techniques. I will not waste this opportunity.” She said firmly, “If you have a map I can mark the location, if you would be interested in the findings.”

“Alright, here you go,” Laura said as she pulled a map from her bag and handed it to Colette. Colette stared at the map for a few moments and then made a circle on the map and handed it back to Laura.

“There you go Inquisitor.” Colette said to her.

“Thank you Colette, stay safe.” Laura said as she and the group headed away from her.

“You too Inquisitor.” Colette shouted to her. After what seemed like hours, mostly because it was, the group came across the ruins Colette had marked for them.

“The Ancient Imperium did like leaving a mark. I wonder how long they stayed.” Dorian said as he looked at the massive complex.

“So this is where Kenric’s assistant was headed.” Bull said as he looked at the ruins too. Walking through the ruins they looked around and could see someone in the distance standing next to a statue.

“Inquisitor!” The person called out, “You may want to see this!”

“How did she beat us here?” Blackwall asked as the group jogged over to her and looked up at the statue. It appeared to be a man holding a woman.

“Inquisitor! I was just about to send word to camp.” Colette said excitedly. “I found something!” She walked around the statue to an inscription, “This inscription—almost completely faded, but: _Two stood. Felled sixty true before our triumph. A breath in the hunt and let rest the lowlanders, worthy of the Lady’s care._ ” She stepped away from the statue and looked around, “The markings and surrounding artifacts date to Ameridan’s time. The reference and script suggest Avvar.”

“What is your theory here?” Laura asked her.

“I need to complete a full survey and have Professor Kenric evaluate the site himself… But I think it _may_ be a tribute to Haron and Orinna, Inquisitor Ameridan’s companions.” She said as she looked back at the statue.

“What makes you think the inscription refers to them?” Blackwall asked from behind Laura.

“Well so far it’s only a theory, but like I said the age of the markings and the surrounding artifacts match the timeline we have established for Ameridan. We know that Ameridan and his companions came into violent contact with the Avvar.” She explained, “I found glass fragments mixed in with the clay, several with slight color distortions. Blue, like the templar artifacts that have been found.”

“Templars?” Laura asked.

“The Templars were a new order in Ameridan’s time. Given their small numbers then, few would be found outside the Chantry’s reach. It’s highly unusual to find one deep in uncharted territory, unless they were here for a reason as Haron would have.” Colette explained.

“So what exactly happened here?” Bull asked.

“An encounter with Ancient Avvar, and not a friendly one. They were outnumbered in an unfamiliar place. If Ameridan is not here, perhaps Haron and Orinna gave him the time he needed to get ahead of the Avvar.” Colette said.

“So why leave a statue depicting people that killed sixty of yours?” Dorian asked.

“If this _is_ the resting of place of Haron and Orinna, it’s here only because the Avvar took time to honor them.” Laura said to both Dorian and Colette.

“Respect for a worthy adversary? It wouldn’t be out of place.” Colette offered.

“What will you do with this information?” Laura asked her.

“Professor Kenric will expect detailed information on the location, stone and clay samples, and any trace artifacts I can find. If Ameridan’s history is compiled, this could be worth an entire chapter.” She said, her eyes lit up and she smiled, “I might get credit on the inside cover!”

“Thank you Colette, do you mind if we set up camp here for the night, it’s getting pretty late.” Laura asked.

“Go right ahead,” Colette said as she turned around, “But not here!” She said as Bull dropped his bag.

“Somewhere outside the ruins perhaps?” Laura offered and Colette agreed. They left the ruins and walked about five minutes before setting up camp and retiring for the night. In the morning they decided to head for the Avvar fishing camp. As they were walking along a path they heard a war-cry.

“There! It’s the lowlanders!” They heard a man shout.

“Kill the Inquisitor! Death to her hold, for Hakkon’s glory!” They heard a woman shout. Suddenly people were running at them, they had strange weapons that sort of glowed white. Dorian began throwing spells at the people while Bull and Blackwall charged in. Laura started casting a protection spell on everyone, she had learned one in her down time while caring after Alhana. When the last person finally fell they took a closer look at the people.

“These must be the Jaws of Hakkon. Wonder what they have against us?” Bull said.

“We aren’t usually popular when we come into a new area, you know that Bull.” Laura said to him. “Let’s see if we can find the friendlier Avvar and see what they can tell us.”

Continuing down the path, taking out any beasts they came across they finally saw the Avvar fishing camp. A simple cabin with a dock and several boats. They could see a few Hakkonites talking to a man, he appeared to be another Avvar, but by the sound of the conversation he wasn’t a Hakkonite. Sneaking up the side of the cabin they decided to listen in on the conversation.

“What’s this? Are the fishers of Stone-Bear hold too rude to share a meal with friends.” A woman holding a bow said.

“Can the Jaws of Hakkon not catch their own fish? Or are those Jaws only good for flapping?” The man said to her.

“Mind your tongue bog-walker. Stone-Bear hold will not always protect you.” A woman with a sword said.

“And you will need shelter when the cold winds come.” The woman with the bow said.

“Yet I feel only hot air.” The man said smugly.

“When the Jaws of Hakkon rule, you will wish you had been generous.” The woman with the sword said, “If your weak lady has not already picked your bones clean.”

Laura felt she had heard enough so she stepped out from the side of the cabin. The women stepped back and readied their weapons.

“The Inquisitor! Let her blood bathe the blades of the Jaws of Hakkon.” The woman with the bow shouted.

“Death to the lowlanders! Glory to Hakkon!” The woman with the sword shouted as she charged. Bull leapt out and stopped her assault on Laura. An arrow suddenly whizzed past Laura’s face, nicking her cheek. She could see the woman notching another arrow. Blackwall charged at her and knocked her down with his shield. Dorian sent ice across the floor and trapped both the women’s feet, pinning them in place. Bull and Blackwall finished them off and stood back to catch their breath.

“So you are the lowlander they call the Inquisitor. I’m Arvid Rolfsen. Well fought. The fish will feed on fool’s heart-wine this night.” The man said as they were catching their breaths. “I know not what brings you here. But we have no quarrel, you and I.”

“How long have you lived in the basin?” Laura asked him.

“Stone-Bear hold has been here a few generations. I was born further north, left before I could remember though.” He said he looked off into the distance, recalling memories, “It was a good life until those Jaws of Hakkon brought trouble with them. People were expecting a raid but…”

“You don’t agree?” Laura asked.

“They seem bigger fools than that, for all their boasting. I cannot say what they plan, but bodes ill.” He said to her.

“I need a boat to reach an island; can I borrow one of yours?” Laura asked.

“The Lady’s rest?” He asked back.

“What?” Laura asked confused.

“That island belongs to the Lady of the Skies. The spirits warn us to leave it be.” Arvid explained.

“Of course they do.” Dorian said from behind Laura.

“Well I still need that boat. Otherwise I will have to swim, and then I will get these boots soaking wet, very uncomfortable to walk in.” Laura said to him.

“If I give you the boat and you anger the spirits and die. Other lowlanders may come for blood.” Arvid said to her, narrowing his eyes, “That is trouble for my hold, trouble we don’t need. Go to Stone-Bear hold and speak with my thane, Svarah Sun-Hair. Get her blessing and you may sail to Korth’s rocky heart if you wish.”

“Alright, we will be back.” Laura said as the group started to walk away, “Where is that?”

“Over that way.” Arvid said as he pointed behind him. She thanked him and they set out for Stone-bear hold.


	24. Reworking

Hello guys! I was reading over everything and decided to rewrite most of it! I will try and do it a chapter at a time so as to not over think everything. Any tips or comments are much appreciated. After I have reworked it I will delete this chapter and go back to posting regular chapters. 

 

Thank you,

    Laurana 


End file.
